Press Play
by Norellenilia
Summary: "J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter. Avec ces cassettes, j'espère pouvoir te dire tout ce que tu as fait pour moi." Le quotidien de Naruto est bouleversé lorsqu'il reçoit un lot de cassettes audio de la part de son ami Gaara.
1. Cassette 1, Face A

**Avant-propos :** Ahem… Bonjour ?

Donc, vous l'aurez compris en lisant le résumé, ceci est une fanfiction dont le concept a fortement été inspiré par _13 Reasons Why_ … Je me suis dit un beau jour, « eh dis donc, si je reprenais le principe des cassettes audio avec une histoire sur chaque face, qu'un personnage envoie à quelqu'un, sauf que le message ne serait pas du tout le même ? » Et voilà :') J'ai un attachement tout particulier aux cassettes audio, qui ont bercé mon enfance et le début de mon adolescence pour plein de raisons, du coup cette idée me parlait beaucoup.

Alors pour être claire, ce n'est pas une réécriture de _13RW_ , même si certains éléments auront plus ou moins consciemment été inspirés par l'histoire originale, mais bon c'est plus ou moins inévitable ! (Vous noterez d'ailleurs l'originalité des titres de chapitres n'est-ce pas)

C'est la première fois que je tente sérieusement une fanfiction en univers alternatif. Enfin, en tout cas, une fic pour laquelle j'ai été motivée à aller jusqu'au bout, et que je publie. C'est aussi ma première fic multi-chapitres sur ce site. Dans tous les cas, c'est assez expérimental, j'implore votre indulgence… En espérant que vous aimerez !

Bien, après une intro trop longue, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre !

* * *

 **Cassette 1, Face A**

Naruto rentrait du fast food où il travaillait pendant les vacances d'été. Ce boulot l'ennuyait profondément, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, et il devait financer ses frais de scolarité, au moins en partie. Peut-être que s'il s'y était pris un peu plus tôt, une fois encore… Enfin, ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, à présent.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il rentra chez lui, tard le soir. Heureusement, il n'habitait pas loin de son lieu de travail. Voilà qui lui enlevait au moins une épine du pied. Il poussa la porte de la résidence étudiante où il logeait, et elle lui sembla deux fois plus lourde que d'habitude.

Il était sur les rotules et ne faisait plus vraiment attention à son environnement, si bien qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose à côté des boîtes aux lettres, et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

« Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que ça fiche là ?! » Jura-t-il. Il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Il avait faim, il était fatigué, il souhaitait simplement s'affaler sur son lit, devant un film, en train de manger ; et au lieu de ça, il était affalé sur le sol du hall de son immeuble.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, tout en insultant mentalement quiconque avait eu la brillante idée de laisser le paquet en plein milieu du couloir. Naruto hésita à juste déplacer le colis dans un lieu plus sûr, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours tenter de sonner directement chez le destinataire pour le lui donner. Il regarda le nom inscrit sur le papier kraft…

Et remarqua que c'était le sien.

Passé le moment d'incompréhension, car il ne se rappelait pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit, il se dit que c'était peut-être son père qui lui avait envoyé quelque chose. Cela lui arrivait parfois. Il lui envoyait surtout des conserves et autres denrées non périssables autres que des ramens, que Naruto consommait trop souvent à son goût. Mais il n'y avait pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur, et ce n'était pas l'écriture de son père ; il n'écrivait pas de façon si appliquée. Et puis ses colis étaient généralement plus gros. Naruto maugréa dans sa barbe et rentra dans son petit appartement, son colis sous le bras.

Il le posa sur son bureau, se disant qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la fatigue. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ça ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il ordonna à son cerveau de se calmer tout de suite sur les scénarios catastrophes à base de colis piégé. Mais au cas où, il colla l'oreille au paquet, juste pour être sûr de ne pas entendre de _tic tac_. Rassuré, il déchira le papier kraft et découvrit une boîte à chaussures. De plus en plus intrigué, il ouvrit la boîte, et vit qu'elle contenait des cassettes audio, enveloppées dans du papier bulle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Naruto décida qu'il ne pouvait pas élucider ce mystère le ventre vide et se prépara un bol de ramen, comme il le faisait souvent le soir. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il ressortit un vieux walkman de ses affaires.

L'objet datait du début de son adolescence, quand il faisait des compilations de chansons qui passaient à la radio sur des cassettes audio. Il adorait ce walkman, il lui rappelait des bons souvenirs. C'était son père qui le lui avait offert, avec quelques unes de ses vieilles cassettes personnelles, pleines de chansons démodées que Naruto adorait écouter. Quand il était parti pour ses études, il l'avait emporté avec lui par pure nostalgie, « juste au cas où, » mais en réalité, il ne s'en servait presque plus. Ses amis étaient toujours surpris de voir chez lui ce souvenir du passé, du temps où l'on n'avait même pas de lecteurs MP3, et en riaient parfois. Aujourd'hui, Naruto était bien content de l'avoir pour pouvoir lire ces mystérieuses cassettes.

Puis, en réfléchissant, il se dit que c'était en fait probablement l'un de ses amis qui voulait lui faire une farce, histoire qu'il ait une raison de se servir de son walkman. On l'avait tellement charrié avec ça… Finalement, c'était plutôt positif : ses amis avaient pensé à lui ! Restait à savoir ce qu'on lui avait réservé. Et si ça n'avait rien à voir ?

Une fois que son repas fut prêt, il s'installa à son bureau. Il n'y avait rien sur les boîtes des cassettes, qui étaient au nombre de sept. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elles contenaient, ou de qui elles venaient. Il en ouvrit une au hasard, et vit qu'un « 5 » était inscrit sur la première face au marqueur indélébile. Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait écouter les cassettes dans un certain ordre en voyant le « 6 » inscrit sur l'autre face.

Il retrouva la première cassette, mais avant de l'écouter, il vérifia si son lecteur marchait encore. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis un certain temps, et peut-être que les piles étaient vides. Il prit l'une de ses propres cassettes au hasard et enclencha la lecture. Et forcément, les piles étaient effectivement vides… Heureusement, son walkman utilisait les mêmes piles que la télécommande de sa petite télé, et le souci fut rapidement réglé.

Le son de la cassette n'était pas très bon, mais elle était vieille et usée… Au moins, tout fonctionnait.

Il inséra donc la première cassette de la boîte dans son walkman et, avec un peu d'appréhension, appuya sur le bouton lecture.

Passé quelques secondes, il entendit un léger grésillement, puis une voix, hésitante.

 _« Bonjour, Naruto. »_

Il reconnut la voix instantanément. Il se figea.

 _« C'est… C'est Gaara. »_

Gaara. Un garçon avec qui il était ami depuis son entrée à la fac, environ deux ans plus tôt. Un garçon avec qui ça n'avait pas toujours été facile au début. Un garçon avec qui on ne savait pas toujours à quoi s'attendre, tant il était secret.

Du coup, Naruto s'attendit au pire.

Qu'est-ce que Gaara était en train de manigancer ? Qu'avait-il à lui dire en autant de cassettes audio ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? S'il avait eu de mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer, il l'aurait fait de vive voix…

N'est-ce pas ?

 _« Tu dois sûrement être en train de te poser tout un tas de questions. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, qu'est-ce que j'ai à te dire, pourquoi ce support, qu'est-ce qui me passe par la tête, est-ce que c'est grave… »_

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gaara était très doué pour deviner ses cheminements de pensée, parfois même avant lui. C'en était un peu effrayant.

 _« Et je vais y répondre. Si tu es en train d'écouter cette cassette, c'est plutôt positif, au moins ça veut dire que je ne me serais pas dégonflé._

 _J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, à te raconter. Un certain nombre sont des événements que tu connais déjà, puisque tu y étais, mais je voudrais te les raconter de mon point de vue. Je vais aussi te parler de moi, de mon passé. Ce sera sûrement long, ce sera un peu délicat, mais ce sera nécessaire. Pour que tu puisses comprendre. Pour que tu puisses ME comprendre. Et surtout, pour que tu comprennes les raisons qui me poussent à te parler aujourd'hui. »_

Sa voix était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Naruto était de plus en plus intrigué.

Ils avaient eu des discussions sur le fait que Gaara ne parlait jamais de lui. Est-ce qu'il avait enfin décidé de sortir de son silence ?

 _« J'ai choisi les cassettes audio, puisque tu te plaignais régulièrement de ne pas avoir de raison de te servir de ton walkman adoré. J'espère qu'il fonctionne encore, sinon j'aurais l'air un peu idiot… »_

Petit rire gêné.

 _« Enfin, j'imagine que tu l'auras fait réparer, ou que tu auras été je ne sais où dénicher un autre appareil pour lire mes cassettes, parce que je sais que j'aurai réussi à attiser ta curiosité. »_

« Tu me connais trop bien, » dit Naruto, amusé.

 _« J'avais aussi pensé à la lettre. Ça fait assez personnel, en tout cas plus qu'un e-mail ou un SMS. J'aurais aussi pu tout te dire en face, mais j'aurais sûrement perdu mes moyens en cours de route, et j'aurais oublié la moitié des choses que je voulais te dire. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à la lettre en premier. Puis je me suis dit que ça ne te ressemblait pas assez. J'ai fini par opter pour les cassettes. J'ai mis du temps à trouver tout le matériel, tu sais ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi… Et puis, ça me permet de dire beaucoup plus de choses que ce que j'aurais pu dire dans une lettre. Et surtout, je me suis dit que ça serait comme si je te parlais directement. Je pense que c'est plus honnête pour tout ce que j'ai à te dire. »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire, bon sang ?! » S'énerva Naruto, comme s'il répondait vraiment à Gaara. Ce dernier avait le don de retenir les informations importantes et de faire durer le suspens, il savait que cela horripilait Naruto, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de patience.

 _« J'ai longtemps hésité pour savoir si je devais te dire de but en blanc mon… Mon message principal, ou bien garder ça pour la fin. J'en ai conclu que ce serait plus facile de te le dire directement. Et ça te permettra de plus facilement comprendre les différentes histoires, parce que même si tu es bien plus intelligent que ce qu'on dit parfois de toi, tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour les sous-entendus. »_

Gaara rit doucement. C'était déjà la deuxième fois depuis le début de la cassette. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à rire beaucoup. Naruto faillit se vexer, mais il devait bien avouer que Gaara avait raison : il ne comprenait jamais les sous-entendus, et il fallait toujours lui expliquer clairement, alors même qu'il avait tout sous le nez. On pouvait sans souci lui organiser des fêtes surprises dans sa propre maison, il ne voyait rien !

 _« Bon, inutile de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps… »_

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et Naruto pouvait presque déceler les hésitations dans la respiration de Gaara. Puis il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

 _« … Je t'aime, Naruto. »_

Comme dans un réflexe, Naruto arrêta la cassette.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça.

Il resta là, hébété, pendant quelques minutes, incapable de digérer l'information. Beaucoup trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il crut qu'elle allait exploser. Des tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, des mots, des ressentis, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter dessus pour les analyser et ils repartaient aussitôt. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Gaara pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard. Enfin, pour sa défense, Gaara était du genre à cacher et à réprimer ses émotions au plus profond de lui. Naruto lui avait même déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que ça n'était pas bon pour lui, même encore récemment… Il n'avait par ailleurs jamais vu Gaara s'intéresser aux filles, mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé non plus aux garçons. En fait, il ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses, alors entendre ces mots de sa bouche…

Naruto fut sorti de sa transe par les vibrations de son téléphone. C'était l'un de ses camarades de fac qui lui demandait s'il était libre le weekend à venir. Naruto se dit qu'il lui répondrait plus tard. De toute façon, il ne savait pas s'il serait disponible.

Encore un peu ailleurs, il mit son téléphone en mode silencieux et reprit l'écoute de la cassette.

 _« Wow, ça y est, c'est sorti. C'est la première fois que je le dis à voix haute. Ça me fait bizarre._

 _J'imagine que ça doit te faire encore plus bizarre, à toi. Gaara, le rat de bibliothèque, l'ermite qui ne sort jamais de sa grotte… Gaara, le type qui ne dit jamais rien, qui ne sourit presque pas, la coquille vide, amoureux de toi ? Je sais, c'est surprenant. »_

Naruto ne l'avait jamais pris pour une coquille vide. Il avait appris à le connaître. D'autres personnes n'avaient pas forcément fait cet effort.

 _« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'en ai été le premier surpris. Ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende vraiment. Un peu comme notre amitié. »_

Un sourire dans sa voix.

 _« Mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis qu'on se connaît. Des choses dont tu n'as probablement pas conscience, des choses que tu penses sûrement insignifiantes, mais qui ont eu beaucoup de conséquences sur moi. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Et avec ces cassettes, j'espère pouvoir te dire tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »_

« Wow, » se dit Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si spécial ? Il l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir aux autres ; ça, c'était un fait. Il y avait sûrement autre chose, mais quoi ?

Il était un peu perdu et avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. De plus, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait une telle déclaration d'amour. Il ne pensait pas que ça viendrait d'un garçon, et encore moins de ce garçon-là. Il avait déjà été en couple, on lui avait déjà dit « je t'aime, » mais aucune de ses ex ne lui avait exprimé ses sentiments avec autant d'émotion qu'il y en avait actuellement dans la voix de Gaara.

 _« Je ne te demande rien. Je n'attends pas de toi une réaction en particulier. Je n'attends pas de réponse… Je veux juste… Je veux juste te dire, t'expliquer, m'ouvrir à toi. Je voudrais juste que tu me connaisses mieux. J'ai besoin que tu saches à quel point tu as changé ma vie._

 _Je n'arrive plus à tout garder pour moi. Je crois que je suis arrivé à un point où c'est en train de me consumer de l'intérieur. Il y a bien d'autres choses que je vais dire pour la première fois à voix haute sur ces cassettes, mais j'en ai besoin. Il est temps que ça sorte. »_

Il semblait fatigué.

 _« Et tu es bien la seule personne à qui je fais assez confiance pour m'écouter et me comprendre. Tu es aussi la seule personne à qui j'ai envie d'en parler, pour être honnête. »_

Naruto était flatté, mais aussi un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé compter autant pour lui.

 _« Je ne peux pas te forcer à continuer de m'écouter. Je n'aurai pas de moyen de savoir si tu as tout écouté jusqu'au bout, de toute façon. Enfin, au moins, tu auras eu le résumé. Une partie de moi espère tout de même que tu m'accorderas un peu de ton temps. Tu as toujours su le faire… Si jamais tu décides de prêter attention à tous mes bavardages – pour une fois que c'est moi qui parlerai plus que toi – j'ai mis à ta disposition un plan de la ville. »_

En effet, Naruto ne l'avait pas vu au début, mais sous les cassettes se trouvait un plan, avec différents numéros.

 _« Chaque numéro correspond à une histoire. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'y rendre, mais ça te mettra dans l'ambiance. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Je ne suis pas très doué pour organiser des activités, ça c'est plutôt ton domaine._

 _Et bien évidemment… Je te fais confiance pour ne parler à personne de ce que je vais dire sur ces cassettes. Je sais que tu n'es pas toujours très doué avec les secrets, en tout cas les secrets de moindre importance. »_

Si on pouvait organiser une fête surprise à Naruto sans aucun problème, en organiser une pour quelqu'un d'autre avec lui était devenu mission impossible : il finissait toujours par vendre la mèche, volontairement ou non.

 _« Mais je sais aussi que tu es digne de confiance sur les choses importantes. Je sais que tu as déjà compris que ce que je fais avec ces cassettes, ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi là-dessus. »_

Il paraissait en effet extrêmement sérieux.

 _« Une dernière consigne : je te demanderai de ne pas me contacter avant d'avoir fini les cassettes, si tu décides de toutes les écouter. Et si tu décides de ne pas le faire… Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te forcer. Evidemment, je souhaiterais que tu écoutes tout, mais je comprendrais si tu ne le faisais pas… »_

Il y eut une inspiration, puis un silence, comme si Gaara avait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais s'était ravisé.

Naruto était perplexe. Ce récit avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à cœur à Gaara, pour qu'il lui demande de tout écouter avant de même songer à le contacter. Naruto se dit que cela allait être dur de ne même pas lui envoyer un simple message avant d'avoir fini, mais il allait faire un effort et s'y tenir. Gaara lui faisait confiance là-dessus, et il avait toujours été hors de question pour lui de trahir la confiance de ses amis.

 _« En bref… Ne me contacte que si tu as fini les cassettes ou bien si tu as pris la décision d'arrêter. S'il te plaît._

 _Si tu es prêt, tu peux continuer à écouter là où tu es, ou bien tu peux te rendre à notre premier point de rendez-vous. C'est le numéro 1 sur la carte. Facile. »_

Le premier numéro renvoyait au restaurant universitaire. Naruto hésita. Ce n'était pas très loin, mais il commençait à se faire vraiment tard. En plus, il travaillait le lendemain. Il pouvait toujours attendre un peu, il était de repos quelques jours plus tard. Les cassettes n'allaient pas s'envoler…

« Et puis zut ! S'exclama-t-il en enfilant un sweat-shirt et en fourrant le walkman dans une poche. De toute façon, je bosse pas le matin ! »

Il mit ses chaussures, prit le plan, ses clés et se mit en route.

Il n'avait même pas touché à son repas.

* * *

Il faisait noir dehors, et même un peu frais. Le temps n'avait pas été très clément ces derniers jours. Naruto arriva devant le restaurant universitaire, en se demandant bien ce que Gaara avait à lui raconter comme anecdote sur ce lieu, qui n'avait pourtant rien de particulier, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Il se trouva un petit coin où s'asseoir, s'installa et reprit son écoute.

 _« Le restaurant universitaire. Ou resto U, ou même RU, comme on l'appelle entre étudiants. Un lieu plutôt banal, un lieu de vie, un lieu de rencontre._

 _C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés. Tu t'en souviens ? »_

Ah oui, en effet. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Naruto avait déjà vu Gaara auparavant, il avait repéré sa flamboyante chevelure rousse sur le campus alors qu'il était seul dans un coin en train de lire, quelques jours avant de le revoir au resto U. A ce moment-là, le voyant encore une fois seul à sa table, il s'était installé près de lui.

 _« Les cours n'avaient pas commencé depuis longtemps, une ou deux semaines à peine. Je m'étais installé ici très rapidement après la fin du lycée, j'avais pris le temps de me familiariser un peu avec cette nouvelle ville, mais pas grand-chose de plus. Je sortais d'une période difficile. Je t'ai déjà dit que le lycée pour moi n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais je ne t'ai jamais expliqué pourquoi… Ça viendra au fil des cassettes, je te le promets. Je peux déjà te dire que ma dernière année de lycée, je l'ai passée seul avec moi-même. Je ne voulais parler à personne là-bas, la seule chose que j'attendais était d'obtenir mon diplôme et de partir. »_

Plutôt radical. Naruto savait que Gaara n'avait apparemment jamais été très sociable, mais pas à ce point-là.

 _« Mon but était ensuite de poursuivre mes études loin de là où je vivais. Je voulais laisser certaines choses derrière moi. Faire ma vie de mon côté, et c'est tout. Je voulais me contenter de me concentrer sur mes projets, et rien d'autre. Les rencontres n'étaient pas du tout ma priorité._

 _Tout ça pour dire que je n'avais pas encore vraiment cherché à me faire des amis à la fac. En vérité, je n'en avais pas du tout eu l'intention. Et puis de toute façon, même si je l'avais voulu… Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment faire. Autant m'éviter cette peine. »_

« Toujours aussi cynique, » se dit Naruto. Cependant, il sentait que Gaara avait dit ça avec une sorte de dépit. Comme si c'était un sort inévitable qu'il avait accepté de subir et qu'au final, il ne l'avait pas vraiment désiré, malgré ce qu'il disait.

 _« C'était donc un jour comme les autres. Je n'aimais pas trop déjeuner au resto U, car il y a toujours beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de bruit, mais c'était parfois plus pratique pour moi, quand je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi ou que je n'avais rien préparé la veille. C'était le cas ce jour-là._

 _J'étais en train de manger seul, mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, et ça m'allait très bien. Jusqu'à ce que, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçoive un garçon de mon âge à peu près s'asseoir en face de moi. C'était toi, évidemment. Tu es arrivé, plein de confiance. Je crois que tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais te mettre là, mais je ne suis pas sûr. De toute façon, ça m'était égal, et ça devait t'être égal aussi, car si tu m'as posé la question, tu n'as pas attendu que je te donne une réponse pour t'installer._

 _Un peu agacé, j'ai levé les yeux vers toi, et j'ai tout de suite été aveuglé par ton t-shirt orange… Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment tu peux porter ce genre de trucs, tu sais ? »_

« T'y connais rien, c'est pour ça, » se dit Naruto en riant.

 _« Quand tu as vu que j'avais enfin daigné t'adresser un regard, tu t'es mis à sourire. Tu sers toujours ce grand sourire béat aux gens que tu rencontres pour la première fois, je l'ai appris par la suite. Tu avais très bien vu mes écouteurs, parce que j'ai fait exprès de les réajuster devant toi, pour te signifier que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Mais tu as quand même essayé d'entamer la conversation. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que tu m'as dit. »_

Naruto ne s'en souvenait pas non plus.

 _« Tu as abandonné quand tu m'as vu augmenter le volume de ma musique. Mais tu n'es pas parti. Tu as continué de manger comme si de rien n'était, et quand je me suis levé après avoir fini mon repas, tu m'as souri et m'as souhaité une bonne journée. Moi, je t'ai à peine regardé en partant. Tu as sûrement dû vivre ça comme un échec de ta tentative de sociabilisation. »_

Un peu. Mais échec ne voulait pas dire défaite totale et irrémédiable !

 _« En ce qui me concerne, j'étais énervé. Tu avais envahi mon espace personnel et tu pensais que tu étais en droit de faire comme si on se connaissait, alors que je ne t'avais jamais vu de ma vie. En vérité, je t'ai trouvé très impoli. Je n'ai pas supporté que tu viennes m'importuner alors que je m'étais isolé et que je te l'avais clairement signalé. »_

C'était vrai que présenté comme ça… Naruto ne pouvait pas blâmer Gaara d'avoir été énervé.

 _« Pourtant, et je mettrai très longtemps à l'admettre, c'était le premier geste amical que je recevais depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être que c'était ce qui m'avait fait peur. J'ai plus l'habitude des gens qui m'évitent ou bien qui me regardent de travers. Je sais que je fais tache, à ne pas me mêler aux gens. C'est pour ça que je n'ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi tu avais décidé de venir t'asseoir en face de moi. Il y avait plein d'autres places dans le réfectoire, mais non, tu avais choisi celle-ci. Peut-être que c'est aussi ça qui m'a énervé : j'ai pensé que je t'avais fait pitié. Je déteste la pitié. Encore plus que le mépris._

 _Enfin bref. Je n'ai pas voulu m'attarder sur cet événement. Je pensais qu'après ça, je n'entendrais plus parler de toi, puisque tu n'aurais eu aucune raison de revenir vers moi. Tu te serais fait des amis, et tu n'aurais plus eu l'occasion de me croiser. A vrai dire, je t'ai même oublié pendant un temps. Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas durer._

 _Mais ça, c'est pour une prochaine histoire. »_

Naruto attendit encore un peu, mais il n'y eut rien de plus. Pour être vraiment sûr, il attendit la fin de la bande, comme lorsqu'on attend la toute fin du générique d'un film au cinéma, dans l'espoir d'une scène bonus. Il se dit que Gaara était bien capable de lui faire le coup.

 _« Je suis prêt à parier que tu es encore là. »_

Bingo ! Naruto était plutôt content de voir que lui aussi pouvait deviner les réactions de Gaara. Il pouvait même presque déceler son petit sourire en coin alors qu'il parlait.

 _« Ce ne sera pas la peine de rester jusqu'à la fin sur le reste des cassettes. Je n'ai rien préparé, je ne sais pas combien de temps chaque enregistrement me prendra. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est une liste des différentes histoires que je voulais aborder, deux par cassette, une par face, et c'est à peu près tout. Le reste, c'est plus ou moins de l'improvisation. Je te laisse juste un message pour te prévenir, parce que je sais que tu vas aller jusqu'à la fin de la bande au moins la première fois, juste au cas où, par peur de rater quelque chose. L'imprévisible Naruto n'est pas toujours si imprévisible que ça. »_

Un sourire dans sa voix, à nouveau. Gaara n'était pourtant pas du genre à beaucoup sourire. Naruto disait souvent pour plaisanter qu'il souriait pour deux.

 _« Au fait, tant que j'y pense… Prends ton temps pour tout écouter, si tu décides d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je comprendrai que tu n'écoutes pas tout en une seule journée. Moi-même, je ne pense pas que j'enregistrerai tout d'une seule traite, alors je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre de toi que tu écoutes la totalité de mes monologues à la suite._

 _Cette fois j'en ai bien fini pour cette face. Tu peux retourner la cassette. »_

Naruto arrêta son walkman, mais il ne retourna pas la cassette. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées, afin de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Gaara allait lui expliquer beaucoup de choses sur son histoire personnelle. Ok, c'était une bonne nouvelle, Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à lui soutirer beaucoup d'information sur sa vie avant la fac… Mais ça n'avait pas l'air très rassurant, vu la façon dont Gaara présentait les choses. Son ami venait également de lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui. Que Gaara puisse être amoureux l'étonnait. Que Gaara puisse être amoureux d'un garçon ne l'étonnait guère, on ne choisit pas, et puis il n'avait jamais parlé de ses préférences, s'il en avait.

Mais que Gaara puisse être amoureux de _lui_ , Naruto, en particulier, et qu'en plus, Naruto ait apparemment « changé sa vie, » il ne comprenait pas d'où ça sortait.

Certes, Naruto n'était pas doué pour comprendre les sous-entendus, pour détecter les messages cachés, les regards en coin, mais y avait-il des signes évidents qu'il avait ratés ? Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, pourtant. En partie parce que Naruto avait trouvé Gaara bien plus nerveux que d'habitude. Plus inquiet, aussi. Est-ce que c'était lié ? Leurs amis avaient-ils remarqué quelque chose ?

Le Gaara qu'il venait d'entendre semblait différent du Gaara qu'il connaissait. Il savait que son ami avait l'habitude de se cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence ou d'agacement, mais il pensait qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber ce masque, ou tout du moins à faire en sorte que Gaara l'enlève lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Visiblement, il était loin du compte… Il était un peu déçu, et en même temps, il n'était pas si surpris que ça. Gaara avait toujours été très secret, alors ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais il avait décidé de se confier à Naruto et de lui faire découvrir qui il était réellement. Après deux ans, il acceptait enfin de s'ouvrir et de lui laisser une chance de le connaître vraiment.

Et Naruto avait bien l'intention de la saisir.


	2. Cassette 1, Face B

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merci encore aux personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le premier chapitre ! Et merci aussi aux lecteurs/trices fantômes pour l'intérêt que vous avez porté à mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé et/ou si vous pensez qu'il y a des choses à améliorer !

Deux petites infos, même si vous n'en avez probablement pas grand-chose à faire : j'ai rajouté "angst" dans les catégories de la fic (pour plus tard hinhin), et aussi, les chapitres seront mis en ligne le vendredi, tout simplement car une publication hebdomadaire ça me semblait correct, et j'ai publié le premier chapitre un vendredi alors autant continuer sur cette lancée x)

C'est bon, j'ai fini de parler, en avant pour la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Cassette 1, Face B**

Naruto était toujours assis au même endroit, près du restaurant universitaire. Il commençait à avoir vraiment froid, maintenant. Il mourait d'envie d'écouter la deuxième partie de la cassette, mais la température l'en dissuada. Un gargouillement bruyant de son ventre lui rappela également qu'il n'avait toujours pas dîné. De plus, même si son esprit était plus qu'éveillé, son corps, lui, accusait la fatigue, qu'il accumulait depuis quelques temps. Il s'avoua vaincu et rentra donc à contrecœur chez lui.

C'est à peine s'il ferma l'œil de la nuit, cependant. Cette histoire lui tombait dessus sans prévenir, et il se mit à réfléchir. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Bien sûr, c'était l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur Gaara, avec qui il était ami depuis maintenant deux ans, et il n'attendait que ça… Mais à part ça, il ne savait pas où allait le mener ce petit jeu audio et ces plongées dans le passé, et cela l'effrayait un peu, en vérité. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Allait-il rencontrer une face cachée de Gaara qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître ? De lourds secrets qui auraient dû rester où ils étaient ? Rien de tout ça ? Ou bien pire ?

Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi dramatique… C'était assez perturbant, voire un peu embarrassant, parce que Gaara lui avouait quelque chose de très intime, ses sentiments pour lui, mais c'était tout. Il allait lui raconter différentes anecdotes pour que Naruto puisse comprendre leur relation de son point de vue à lui, en profiter pour parler de son histoire, et voilà !

Non, pas « et voilà. »

Gaara ne se confiait jamais. Il avait révélé quelques bribes de son passé, mais il était toujours resté très évasif, et tout ce que Naruto avait pu en conclure, c'était que Gaara avait mené une vie très solitaire. Il devait avoir effectivement beaucoup de choses à dire, un besoin de vider son sac. Ces cassettes étaient sa thérapie, et comme ça ne lui aurait servi à rien de raconter tout ça dans le vide, il avait choisi une personne en qui il avait confiance, et cette personne, c'était Naruto.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Gaara avait pu tomber amoureux de lui, mais ce n'était pas le principal ; il était heureux de se dire que le jeune homme lui faisait assez confiance pour lui parler aussi ouvertement. Même à travers des cassettes. Mais après tout, il pouvait comprendre la difficulté que cela pouvait représenter de dévoiler son âme à quelqu'un directement en face à face, en tout cas pour quelqu'un d'aussi secret et renfermé que Gaara. Quoique lui-même n'aurait probablement pas été très à l'aise dans un tel exercice…

Plutôt rassuré par ses réflexions nocturnes, Naruto se jura de faire honneur à la confiance que Gaara lui accordait, et réussit à fermer les yeux…

Pour les rouvrir ce qui lui sembla être trente secondes plus tard, surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Punaise ! » Râla-t-il avant de décrocher, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un faux numéro. Il tenta de se rendormir, en vain. « Bon, ben puisque je suis debout plus tôt que prévu, autant en profiter… »

Naruto prit son petit-déjeuner et se prépara pour la journée. Il avait réussi à obtenir des horaires qui lui permettaient de commencer la plupart du temps en début d'après-midi, il avait donc toute la matinée pour lui, c'était parfait pour écouter la face B de la première cassette. Un peu fébrile malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il appuya sur « Lecture. »

 _« Merci, Naruto. Je te dis merci, car si tu es là, c'est que tu as accepté de continuer à m'écouter._

 _C'est drôle, quand j'y pense. Au début de notre amitié, c'était toi qui n'attendais qu'une chose : que je sorte de mon silence. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui n'attends qu'une chose : que tu m'écoutes parler. C'est plutôt ironique. J'espère que ça te satisfait, tu m'entends enfin aligner plus de quelques phrases. »_

« C'est sûr que c'est pas souvent que je t'entends parler autant ! » Plaisanta Naruto.

 _« C'est vrai que je n'étais vraiment pas facile, au début. Tu auras sûrement du mal à me croire, mais je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. J'étais plus bavard, quand j'étais enfant._

 _Enfin, toutes proportions gardées. »_

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce genre de petit trait d'esprit bien placé, c'était tout à fait digne de Gaara. La première fois que Naruto l'avait entendu en faire un, il avait explosé de rire, en lui demandant « est-ce que tu viens de faire de l'humour, là ? » Gaara s'était senti vexé et s'était mis à bouder. Ce qui, en soi, était presque plus drôle encore.

 _« Je ne suis pas loquace, tu l'as vite compris le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés. Mais j'aimerais que tu te rappelles la première fois où je t'ai adressé la parole. Je suis presque sûr que tu t'en souviens encore. »_

Naruto s'en souvenait effectivement comme si ça s'était passé la veille.

 _« C'était dans un lieu qui demande pourtant le plus souvent un silence presque religieux. Encore une jolie ironie. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ce procédé. Enfin, inutile d'épiloguer. Tu peux trouver le deuxième point de rendez-vous sur la carte. »_

Le bâtiment où se trouvait la bibliothèque universitaire. Plus précisément, la bibliothèque de lettres et autres sciences sociales. Mince. Gaara avait vraiment l'intention de revenir sur cet épisode. Naruto n'avait pas été particulièrement malin sur ce coup-là.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque. Elle était encore ouverte au début des vacances d'été. Gaara avait dû prévoir le coup ; c'était toujours lui qui anticipait les choses, qui réfléchissait avant d'agir, alors que Naruto faisait toujours l'inverse. Mais au moins, Gaara l'empêchait de se jeter dans l'action sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et en retour, il essayait d'apprendre à Gaara à avoir un peu plus de spontanéité. « Essayer » étant le mot-clé.

Il arriva bientôt à destination. C'était la première fois qu'il retournait à l'université en dehors de l'année scolaire. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, surtout que les lieux étaient déserts, à l'exception de quelques étudiants qui avaient encore quelque tracasserie administrative à régler, ou des partiels à rattraper.

Naruto se trouva un petit coin à la bibliothèque et s'installa. Il hésita quelques instants, puis se releva pour prendre un livre au hasard et faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose de scolaire à faire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se trouver dans une bibliothèque, le silence l'oppressait, et il n'arrivait pas à y travailler. Il n'y allait généralement que pour emprunter des livres et ne restait pas longtemps. La raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait ce jour-là le rendait doublement nerveux, il avait l'impression qu'il devait au moins avoir l'air de travailler, comme pour justifier sa présence. Cela dit, peut-être que ça venait aussi du bibliothécaire acariâtre qui l'avait déjà sermonné à de nombreuses reprises parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit…

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : personne. Il se cacha derrière son livre, mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et reprit son écoute.

 _« Pas très longtemps après notre rencontre au resto U, j'étais assis sur un banc, dehors sur le campus. Mon œil a été attiré par les vives couleurs de ton t-shirt, une fois encore. J'ai levé les yeux et je t'ai vu, même si j'ai mis quelques secondes à faire le lien. Je ne suis pas doué avec les visages, mais j'ai reconnu ton style vestimentaire douteux et ta coiffure désordonnée. »_

Naruto ricana discrètement.

 _« Tu étais avec d'autres personnes. Quelques instants plus tard, en me levant pour partir, mes yeux sont retombés sur toi, et tu étais en train de me regarder. Tu as détourné le regard à l'instant où tu m'as vu bouger, pensant sûrement que je n'aurais rien remarqué. Mais la discrétion n'a jamais été ton fort. »_

Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

 _« Peu de temps après, je marchais dans les couloirs de ma fac, et je t'ai vu une fois encore. Moi qui pensais que je ne te recroiserais plus… Tu marchais dans la direction opposée à la mienne, et nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai rapidement détourné le mien, mais j'ai senti tes yeux continuer à me fixer alors que tu me dépassais._

 _Il y a eu plusieurs autres situations similaires, jusqu'à l'histoire qui nous intéresse ici. Je commençais à devenir parano et à avoir l'impression de te voir partout en train de m'observer. Pour ma défense, c'était déjà arrivé que des gens passent leur temps à me fixer dans les couloirs. Je savais qu'ensuite ils se moquaient de moi et parlaient derrière mon dos. »_

Il disait ça comme si c'était une habitude…

 _« J'étais donc en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque, quand je t'ai vu entrer dans mon champ de vision. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour garder mon calme, jusqu'à ce que je t'entende dire, 'Salut, excuse-moi de te déranger…'_

 _Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai répondu ? »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… » Chuchota Naruto, presque machinalement.

 _« D'un ton que je voulais le plus agacé possible, 'Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'_

 _Tu as pris un air ahuri, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait sortir de mes gonds. Cet air ébahi et innocent, comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas en quoi il a fait une bêtise. Pour tout t'avouer, il t'arrive encore d'arborer cet air, et il me donne toujours autant envie de te tordre le cou. »_

Gaara semblait amusé malgré tout.

 _« J'ai réagi sur un coup de sang. Je voulais que les choses soient claires immédiatement et ne pas te laisser une chance de penser que je me laisserais marcher dessus. Je ne connaissais pas tes intentions, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. »_

Quel genre d'expériences Gaara avait-il pu avoir dans le passé pour être aussi méfiant ?

 _« Avant même que tu puisses te justifier, je t'ai assommé de reproches : 'Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ? D'abord, tu envahis mon espace personnel au resto U, ensuite tu passes ton temps à m'épier dès que tu me vois, et maintenant je te retrouve ici ? Tu me suis, ou quoi ? C'est quoi, ton problème ?'_

 _Je crois que j'aurais crié si je n'avais pas été dans une bibliothèque. »_

Gaara avait souvent l'air énervé, mais il ne se mettait presque jamais vraiment en colère. C'était l'une des seules fois où Naruto l'avait vu ainsi.

 _« 'Je suis désolé,' m'as-tu dit. 'Je m'étais pas rendu compte…'_

' _Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que tu me regardais ?' Ai-je répondu, interloqué._

' _Non, enfin si ! Enfin, je pensais pas que ça paraîtrait aussi…'_

' _Aussi flippant ?' J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais en train de te payer ma tête. Mais ton regard était sincère. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su si je devais me calmer ou m'énerver encore plus._

' _Euh, oui, voilà…' As-tu dit d'un ton penaud. 'Désolé.'_

' _Et pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te voir partout où je vais ?'_

' _Euh, je crois qu'on a nos cours dans les mêmes bâtiments…'_

 _Tu as dit ça comme si c'était un nouveau crime à rajouter sur ta liste de méfaits commis. Je suis resté impassible en apparence, mais en réalité, je me suis senti un peu bête. C'était vrai, nous avions cours dans les mêmes bâtiments, mais je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité. »_

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il se retourna, comme pour vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait entendu. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

 _« 'Et donc, pourquoi tu me regardes toujours aussi fixement ?' Ai-je repris, comme si de rien n'était. Hors de question de laisser transparaître la moindre faiblesse._

' _Ben, c'est que pendant les premiers jours de l'année, je t'ai vu tout seul, dans ton coin. Moi aussi j'étais seul, je ne connaissais personne, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'aborder et qu'on pourrait faire connaissance. Et après, à chaque fois que je t'ai revu, c'était pareil, tu étais toujours seul. J'ai voulu te parler à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu avais l'air occupé, ou bien alors tu partais comme une flèche.' »_

Naruto adorait se faire des amis. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'aller trouver les gens et de commencer à leur parler. Bon, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups : Gaara en était la preuve. Sa manière de fonctionner n'était pas subtile, et sur ce coup-là, ses regards insistants avaient effectivement été flippants, en y repensant. Mais sur le coup, c'était vrai, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! C'était finalement une bonne chose que Gaara lui ait un peu remis les pendules à l'heure ce jour-là. Il en avait besoin, de temps en temps.

 _« J'ai probablement levé les yeux au ciel à ce moment-là. 'Et ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit de te dire que j'avais peut-être CHOISI d'être seul ?'_

 _Tu m'as alors regardé comme si je venais de t'annoncer que je venais d'une autre planète. Cela dit, ça t'aurait visiblement semblé plus plausible. Comment ? Choisir d'être seul ? Impossible, voyons ! J'ai pensé que ça suffirait à te chasser et à te passer l'envie de revenir vers moi. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas être plus loin de la vérité. Je crois même que ça a renforcé ta détermination à l'idée de parler avec moi. »_

Totalement.

 _« 'Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est pas possible de choisir d'être aussi isolé !' M'as-tu répondu, presque affolé._

' _La preuve que si,' ai-je déclaré en me pointant du doigt. 'Je suis tout seul et ça me va très bien. Je préfère largement ça plutôt que d'être épié et pris en pitié par des imbéciles comme toi. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.' C'était direct et insultant. Désolé… »_

Il avait l'air embêté.

 _« En général, ça fait fuir les gens. Ils se mettent souvent à me détester après, mais en vérité, ils me détestaient déjà avant, alors ça ne fait aucune différence. A part peut-être qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer de m'aborder juste pour se moquer de moi, alors j'ai tendance à considérer ça comme une avancée positive. »_

Naruto trouva ça vraiment triste. En arriver à ce raisonnement… Les gens avaient-ils rejeté Gaara à ce point ?

 _« 'Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois fâché contre moi !' As-tu repris._

 _Ça, c'était peu de le dire. J'étais encore plus fâché de voir que tu étais encore là après ce que je venais de te sortir. N'y avait-il aucun moyen de te faire déguerpir ?_

' _Je suis désolé, j'ai été un peu nul, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu au moins discuter, entre deux personnes visiblement nouvelles ici, en aucun cas c'était de la pitié ! Je voulais juste faire connaissance,' m'as-tu assuré. 'T'avais l'air plutôt cool, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé…' J'ai de nouveau levé les yeux vers toi. J'étais surpris, bien que j'aie essayé de ne pas le montrer. »_

Naruto l'avait vu. Très vite, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il avait vu cette lueur de surprise. De surprise positive. A vrai dire, c'était ce qui l'avait motivé à faire ce qu'il avait fait tout de suite après.

 _« Tu as commencé à partir, puis tu as fait demi-tour, hésitant mais souriant : 'Juste au cas où, moi c'est Naruto !' Je t'ai lancé le regard le plus noir que j'ai pu, et tu es enfin parti. »_

Il avait cru comprendre que ses excuses avaient été entendues. Du moins, elles avaient fait de l'effet. Il s'était dit qu'il ne perdait rien à tenter sa chance. Gaara pouvait revenir vers lui s'il le souhaitait. En attendant, il le laisserait tout simplement tranquille. Il l'avait déjà assez fixé bêtement sans s'en rendre compte.

 _« Cette discussion m'avait laissé hautement dubitatif. Déjà, cette confiance que tu avais affichée en me donnant ton nom, comme si tu étais sûr que j'allais forcément revenir te voir. Inutile de te dire que je l'ai très mal pris. Ensuite, le fait que tu m'avais trouvé 'cool', je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu pensais ça, et je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris. J'étais l'opposé de 'cool' – je le suis toujours, tu me diras. Je suis toujours à l'écart, je ne suis aucune mode, je ne souris jamais… »_

« Comme si c'était le genre de choses qui m'arrêtaient ! » Commenta Naruto. En voyant Gaara, son intuition lui avait simplement dit que c'était quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait devenir ami. Et son intuition ne le trompait que rarement.

 _« Tu prétendais aussi que tu étais complètement désintéressé, que tu voulais juste te faire un ami. Je ne t'ai pas cru. Ce n'était pas possible que tu sois venu vers moi juste pour faire connaissance, je n'avais rien à voir avec toi, nous étions diamétralement opposés. Tu avais forcément une idée derrière la tête._

 _La gentillesse, contrairement à la méchanceté, est rarement gratuite._

 _Et en même temps…_

 _Je ne t'ai pas menti, j'avais choisi d'être seul, comme je te l'ai expliqué précédemment. Enfin, pour être plus exact, j'avais choisi de RESTER seul. C'était moins épuisant que d'essayer de créer des liens, qui ne dureraient pas de toute façon – si j'arrivais à en créer. J'avais déjà testé. A quoi bon continuer à perdre mon temps. Puisque les gens ne voulaient pas de moi, j'allais arrêter de rechercher leur compagnie. Je tenais depuis longtemps avec ce raisonnement, et ça m'allait très bien… Du moins, c'était ce que je me répé— »_

« Naruto ? »

Naruto arrêta précipitamment la cassette, un peu paniqué. Il leva le nez et vit l'un de ses amis le regarder bizarrement, un grand brun dégingandé avec l'air d'être au bout de sa vie.

« Hey, Shikamaru ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire, qui ne parvenait pas à masquer sa gêne. Tu vas bien ?

\- Comme d'hab. Tu changes de filière ?

\- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu lis un bouquin de psychologie alors que t'es en arts plastiques ? »

Naruto regarda le livre qu'il avait sorti, et qui était une introduction à la psychologie clinique. Ou quelque chose du genre. Pas très crédible.

« Oh, euh, bah, j'essaie d'élargir mes horizons, et de, euh… Développer de nouvelles connaissances ! Répondit-il, enthousiaste.

\- Hm. »

Ok, c'était le signe indiquant que Shikamaru n'avait pas gobé une seule fraction de ce mensonge qui était tout sauf subtil. Naruto s'y attendait, Shikamaru était bien trop malin pour tomber dans le panneau. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Et surtout, il savait que Shikamaru ne poserait pas plus de questions, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Mais et toi, Shika ? T'étudies les maths, pourquoi tu viens te perdre dans la bibliothèque de lettres ?

\- J'avais emprunté un truc pour le cours de langues, mais j'ai oublié de le rendre. Du coup on m'a harcelé pour que je vienne le déposer. C'est saoulant, » répondit Shikamaru d'un air blasé. Il désigna le walkman de Naruto du menton : « T'as enfin trouvé une raison de ressortir ton truc ?

\- Hein ? Ah ouais, haha !

\- C'est Gaara ? »

Le pouls de Naruto s'accéléra. Shika était-il au courant pour les cassettes ? Avait-il compris les sentiments de Gaara ? Le son était-il trop fort, et il avait entendu ? L'espionnait-il ?

« Que… Quoi ? Bafouilla Naruto.

\- Il avait dit l'autre fois qu'il te ferait une compilation de chansons que t'aimes bien juste pour que tu puisses l'écouter sur ton antiquité. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait. »

C'était vrai, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Gaara avait sorti ça au cours d'une discussion.

Il y avait des chances pour que ce soit totalement le fruit du hasard. Il y avait aussi des chances pour que Gaara ait dit ça pour que Naruto puisse avoir une excuse toute faite et retomber sur ses pattes au cas où on le surprendrait en train d'écouter les cassettes. C'était bien son genre. Ou bien Naruto commençait à trop réfléchir.

« Oui ! Exactement ! C'est tout à fait ça !

\- Jeune homme ! S'exclama le bibliothécaire acariâtre en sortant de nulle part. Il y a des gens dans cette bibliothèque, un peu de respect !

\- Oups, désolé, » s'excusa Naruto, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait élevé la voix, une fois de plus. « Oui, c'est Gaara qui m'a donné cette cassette ! »

Au moins, c'était vrai.

« T'es chelou, déclara Shikamaru. Tu trafiques un truc bizarre. Honnêtement, je m'en fous, de toute façon c'est pas mes affaires. Mais si tu veux un conseil, sois plus discret, si t'as des choses à cacher. Et apprends à mentir. Bon, faut que j'y aille, à plus.

\- A plus… »

Naruto resta immobile quelques instants. Shika avait raison, il n'avait aucune chance de paraître crédible. Il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur lui plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre, qui aurait sûrement insisté pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Au moins, Shika n'intervenait que s'il jugeait que l'autre risquait de se faire du mal ou d'en faire aux autres. Ou bien s'il craignait que ça n'interfère avec sa tranquillité personnelle…

Pour se rassurer, Naruto se dit qu'à présent, il savait quoi répondre si on lui demandait ce qu'il écoutait. Même si Gaara ne lui avait pas demandé de garder le secret, il n'aurait pas eu dans l'idée de parler à qui que ce soit du vrai contenu des cassettes, car cela ne regardait que Gaara et lui. Et puis son ami lui faisait confiance. Il serait sûrement très en colère après lui si Naruto ne respectait pas son souhait, et ce serait compréhensible.

Maintenant que l'incident était passé, Naruto remit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et termina la cassette.

 _« –et ça m'allait très bien… Du moins, c'était ce que je me répétais depuis des années._

 _Mais ça n'était pas vrai._

 _Je n'ai pas choisi d'être rejeté. Je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi je l'avais été. Mais les faits sont là : aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai été un paria. Bien sûr, il y a des gens qui sont venus vers moi. Et je me suis lié d'amitié avec eux. Mais ça n'a jamais vraiment duré, car les meneurs étaient plus beaux, plus populaires, plus attrayants… Et ils savaient quoi dire pour couper l'envie de rester avec moi. Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour me défendre ? »_

Naruto serra les poings. Il avait du mal à imaginer Gaara être traité de la sorte, lui qui semblait toujours être au-dessus de tout. Et en même temps, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses : son enfermement sur lui-même, sa méfiance envers tout le monde…

 _« Pas grand-chose. Alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai appris à me renfermer. A ne plus vouloir d'amis. A me convaincre que ma propre compagnie me suffisait. C'est assez fou de voir à quel point on peut se persuader de quelque chose. J'y ai cru dur comme fer, même s'il m'est arrivé de faire des entorses à ces principes… Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard._

 _Sauf que la vérité finit toujours par éclater, surtout lorsqu'on se ment à soi-même. Tu étais la première personne depuis un certain temps à venir m'aborder de la sorte. Je ne voulais pas espérer. J'avais déjà espéré dans d'autres circonstances, et même si ça avait bien commencé, ça ne s'était pas bien fini. Et je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas envie de renouveler l'expérience. Pourquoi tu serais différent des autres ? Qu'est-ce qui me garantirait que tu ne te retournerais pas contre moi ? Que tu ne cherchais pas juste à te moquer de moi ? Et même si tu avais vraiment de bonnes intentions, qu'est-ce qui me disait que te fréquenter n'allait pas… Qu'est-ce qui me disait que tout allait bien se passer ? »_

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase comme il l'avait prévu. Il abordait un point sensible. On aurait dit que cette dernière situation était pire que le reste. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?

 _« Absolument rien… De plus, tu m'avais énervé, tu avais essayé de t'incruster dans ma vie et sur le coup, j'avais trouvé que tu avais l'air stupide. Encore désolé. »_

Ok, c'était gratuit. Mais son ton était redevenu léger, au moins le temps de cette phrase, et Naruto sourit. Il n'en voulait pas à Gaara de toute façon. Cela avait été un début difficile, mais c'était passé.

 _« J'ai beaucoup cogité après notre dialogue. Des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré laisser là où ils étaient ont commencé à refaire surface. J'ai repassé tes paroles en boucle dans ma tête. Tu t'étais excusé, et tu avais l'air sincèrement désolé. Tu semblais aussi avoir vraiment envie de me parler, alors même que je t'avais envoyé sur les roses._

 _Je ne voulais pas d'un nouvel échec potentiel. Je ne voulais pas espérer. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque._

 _Même aujourd'hui, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je suis pourtant très cartésien, mais j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose me poussait vers toi. Sans doute le trop-plein de solitude. Car j'en ai eu soudain marre, marre de repousser tout le monde, consciemment ou non, marre d'être toujours celui qu'on regarde avec mépris, marre de faire semblant d'adorer l'isolement. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je voulais laisser derrière moi le passé et les mauvaises expériences._

 _Alors j'ai espéré. J'ai pris un risque. J'ai accepté ton ouverture ; je suis retourné te voir et je t'ai donné mon nom. Rien de plus. Et je suis parti. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me suis senti très stupide et j'ai immédiatement regretté mon geste. »_

Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène. Il était assis sur les marches à l'entrée de la fac, quand il avait vu la tignasse rousse de Gaara s'approcher de lui. Il lui avait souri, mais n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche. Gaara s'était planté devant lui, l'air solennel, mais aussi fortement résigné, et lui avait dit, « Gaara. » Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux, ne comprenant pas, et son interlocuteur avait complété : « C'est mon nom. Gaara. _»_ Il était ensuite effectivement parti aussi vite qu'il était venu, et Naruto avait mis un certain temps à analyser la situation et à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il avait fait un grand sourire pour lui-même, extrêmement satisfait de la situation.

 _« J'ai pensé que ça allait me retomber dessus. Que ça n'allait m'attirer que des mauvaises choses. Sur le coup, je voulais retourner en arrière et annuler ce que je venais de faire. Je ne comprenais plus pourquoi j'avais fait ça._

 _Et au final, je crois que ça a été la meilleure décision de ma vie. Tu es parfois insupportable, et tu m'as fait passer par beaucoup de phases de doute, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé une chance à ton amitié, parce qu'elle m'a apporté bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. »_

Plus rien après ça.

Naruto se sentait un peu retourné par les confessions de Gaara. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il en vienne à s'isoler de la sorte ? Naruto aussi avait eu sa dose de rejet quand il était petit : il était le gamin orphelin qu'on regardait avec compassion et curiosité. Les autres enfants ne venaient le voir que pour lui demander si c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de maman et que son papa n'était pas son vrai papa. Et quand il allait vers eux, ils se moquaient de lui ou ne voulaient tout simplement pas de lui. Avec le recul, Naruto n'en voulait pas à ces enfants : les responsables, c'était les parents, qui étaient trop stupides pour expliquer les choses à leur progéniture… Naruto était toujours stupéfait de voir à quel point les adultes prenaient les enfants pour des imbéciles et leur transféraient leurs propres peurs et préjugés. Il s'était promis de ne pas reproduire ce genre de schémas avec ses enfants s'il en avait un jour.

Avec les années, à partir du collège, Naruto avait évolué d'une façon bien différente de Gaara : lui avait décidé de s'ouvrir, de se montrer. Si les gens ne voulaient pas apprendre à le connaître, il allait se dévoiler lui-même ! Il était turbulent, il n'était pas un bon élève, mais il faisait rire. Il attirait l'attention, et bientôt, des gens vinrent vers lui, et il commença à créer des liens. Des liens qui subsistaient encore aujourd'hui pour certains, comme Shikamaru, qu'il avait rencontré à cette époque.

Il se demandait pourquoi Gaara et lui avaient réagi aussi différemment. Le caractère y était sûrement pour beaucoup ; Gaara n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, par exemple. Mais peut-être que l'environnement avait aussi joué un rôle ? Iruka, le tuteur légal de Naruto, qu'il considérait comme son vrai père, avait toujours été bon avec lui. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, de compréhensif, mais qui n'hésitait pas à le réprimander – et il y en avait eu besoin. Il lui avait toujours apporté l'amour qu'on se doit de donner à un enfant pour qu'il s'épanouisse, et il avait toujours eu avec lui une attitude très positive : il le félicitait quand il réussissait quelque chose, et il l'encourageait s'il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas du tout quel genre de relation Gaara avait avec ses parents, car il ne parlait jamais d'eux. Littéralement. Les seules fois où Naruto avait essayé de lui arracher des informations sur le sujet, Gaara s'était énervé et avait déclaré qu'il n'avait rien à dire là-dessus, puis s'était refermé comme une huître.

Un peu déprimé, Naruto sortit de la bibliothèque et alla marcher un peu. Gaara était quelqu'un de complexe, mais rien qu'avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il commençait à le comprendre un peu mieux. Cependant, il commençait à redouter la suite. Qu'allait-il apprendre de plus sur le passé de son ami, sur son vécu ? Devait-il s'inquiéter ? Oui, probablement. Mais à quel point ?


	3. Cassette 2, Face A

Bonjour ! Merci à vous d'être encore là, et merci beaucoup pour vos retours ! :D C'est important pour moi parce que ça me rassure et me motive x)

(Pour la personne qui m'a posé en guest la question de l'âge de Gaara et de Naruto dans l'histoire, ils ont 20 ans à peu près ^^)

En espérant que vous aimerez la suite !

* * *

 **Cassette 2, Face A**

Cela faisait deux jours que Naruto avait terminé la première cassette. Il n'avait pas pu écouter la suite, car ses horaires ne le lui permettaient pas. C'était ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement.

Il espérait qu'il finirait par y croire.

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas écouter la suite. Enfin… Il le voulait, mais il appréhendait trop. Il avait peur que la vision qu'il avait de Gaara soit chamboulée. Il adorait son ami, et craignait que leur amitié et l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui soient complètement changées s'il allait au bout des cassettes. Au fond de lui, son côté irrationnel continuait d'élaborer des scénarios catastrophes sur ce qu'il risquait d'entendre : des secrets familiaux glauques, des choses que Gaara aurait faites, ou bien subies…

Puis il se giflait mentalement et se disait que c'était stupide. Quel que soit le contenu des autres cassettes, il s'était promis de l'écouter. De plus, il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Gaara avait à lui dire, et ça ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible qu'il l'imaginait. Et surtout, quand bien même ce serait terrible, pourquoi cela devait-il changer quoi que ce soit entre eux ? Gaara avait principalement besoin de se confier sur sa vie à quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il y avait des choses pour lesquelles Naruto pourrait l'aider. Peut-être qu'au contraire de ce qu'il craignait, ces confessions les rapprocheraient et renforceraient leur lien. C'était alors à ce moment-là qu'il retrouvait enfin la volonté d'écouter la deuxième cassette, mais il regardait l'heure, et voyait qu'il était soit une heure bien trop avancée dans la soirée, soit l'heure de partir à son travail.

Et ce jour-là, il avait enfin du temps devant lui, car il ne travaillait pas. Il introduisit donc la deuxième cassette dans son walkman, prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur « lecture. »

 _« Après avoir fait ce premier pas vers toi – si on peut appeler ça un premier pas, j'ai quand même gardé mes— »_

Naruto fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! » Râla-t-il. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait. « Allô ? Fit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Wow, ok, bonjour à toi aussi, mec !

\- Kiba ?

\- En personne. Je te dérange pour que tu m'agresses comme ça ?

\- Hein, euh, non, pas du tout ! Désolé… Je suis juste… Un peu sur les nerfs, le boulot, tout ça, haha ! Mentit Naruto.

\- Ah ok, c'est pour ça que t'as toujours pas répondu à mon message ? » Demanda Kiba.

Naruto se souvint alors du message qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il découvrait les cassettes. Il s'était dit qu'il y répondrait plus tard, mais il n'y avait plus repensé.

« Oui, répondit-il. J'ai eu l'esprit assez occupé, ces derniers jours…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète ! C'est juste que, euh… Mes résultats n'étaient pas fameux au dernier semestre, je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par mon père, c'est tout. »

C'était en partie vrai. Ses résultats n'étaient pas faramineux, mais il avait eu son année. Iruka lui avait juste dit de faire attention et de ne pas baisser.

« Bon alors, du coup, t'es libre ce weekend, ou pas ? S'impatienta Kiba. On est déjà jeudi, j'aimerais bien une réponse.

\- Oui, je suis libre !

\- Cool ! J'ai l'appart' de ma mère pour moi tout seul, du coup j'organise une soirée. Ramène-toi samedi à 20h, ça te changera les idées.

\- Génial ! On se voit samedi, alors. A plus !

\- Bye ! »

Naruto raccrocha. Une soirée avec ses amis ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis la fin des cours, et ça lui manquait. L'appartement de la mère de Kiba n'était pas très grand, mais on pouvait tout de même y mettre pas mal de monde. Ce n'était pas non plus très loin, c'était parfait, et il avait hâte d'y être.

Ragaillardi par cette bonne nouvelle, il remit la cassette au début et recommença la lecture.

 _« Après avoir fait ce premier pas vers toi – si on peut appeler ça un premier pas, j'ai quand même gardé mes distances le plus possible. Si j'avais accepté de ne pas te rejeter complètement, ça ne voulait pas dire que je recherchais ta compagnie non plus. Chaque chose en son temps. Mais tu n'as jamais été très patient. Tu voulais absolument m'intégrer à ton groupe d'amis. Et pour ça, le meilleur moyen que tu avais trouvé, c'était de m'inviter à un repas avec eux. Point numéro 3 sur la carte. »_

Il s'agissait d'un parc un peu excentré, mais grand et calme, où il avait pique-niqué à plusieurs reprises avec ses amis. Naruto passa la tête par la fenêtre : il faisait beau, et pas non plus trop chaud, le temps idéal pour une balade. Il en profita même pour sortir son vélo, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'utiliser depuis quelques temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva au parc, il croisa un certain nombre de promeneurs, mais le lieu restait relativement paisible. Il descendit de son vélo quand il retrouva l'endroit exact où il avait pris l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il organisait des pique-niques ici ; il avait décidé d'un endroit précis facilement repérable dans le parc, comme ça, tout le monde savait où se retrouver. Il posa son vélo contre un arbre et s'assit dans l'herbe.

 _« Nous étions en automne, mais il faisait encore beau. On avait droit à un bel été indien, comme on dit. Tu avais organisé un pique-nique dans ce parc, avec plusieurs de tes amis de lycée et ceux que tu venais de te faire à la fac, et tu tenais à ce que je vienne. Tu es venu me trouver, excité comme une puce, et tu m'as directement invité à vous y retrouver, sans même me demander d'abord si j'étais disponible. Je l'étais, mais j'ai hésité à te répondre que non, juste par esprit de contradiction. »_

« M'étonne même pas ! » Dit Naruto pour lui-même.

 _« Je t'ai fait remarquer que je pouvais difficilement me considérer comme ton ami, étant donné qu'on ne s'était réellement parlé qu'une fois, et que ça n'avait pas vraiment été une discussion très amicale. Voici ce que tu m'as répondu :_

' _Bah justement, c'est pour ça que je t'invite, pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître !' »_

Ils s'étaient recroisés plusieurs fois entretemps, mais sans vraiment entamer de conversation.

 _« Un peu pris au dépourvu, je t'ai alors rétorqué que tu risquais de découvrir qu'on n'était pas du tout faits pour s'entendre et qu'on n'avait peut-être rien en commun. Honnêtement, j'ai pensé que c'était comme ça que ça allait se dérouler, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment tu pouvais penser que l'on pouvait être amis. Je t'ai demandé, avec un peu de cynisme, si tu n'avais pas peur que ça plombe l'ambiance. Tu m'as dit :_

' _Non. Au pire, j'aurai essayé. Et puis, peut-être que tu t'entendras super bien avec certains de mes amis, et si c'est le cas, alors je sais que je ne t'aurai pas invité pour rien !'_

 _Je n'avais plus aucune excuse valable pour me dérober, après ça. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu te répondre que je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de venir._

 _Mais j'aurais menti._

 _C'était peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais avant longtemps de rencontrer du monde, de faire mes preuves. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les groupes de gens, mais cette fois-là, j'ai voulu faire un effort. J'ai décidé de prendre sur moi, de continuer sur cette lancée que j'avais commencée en prenant le risque de te donner mon nom. Peut-être que je m'ennuierais, peut-être que je détesterais tout le monde, toi encore plus, pour m'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Peut-être qu'une fois de plus, je ne ferais pas bonne impression, et les gens me trouveraient bizarre. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me faisait peur, même si je n'en ai rien montré. »_

« Effectivement, t'avais l'air au mieux désintéressé, au pire agacé, » sourit Naruto.

Un couple qui passait le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il commençait à se dire qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de répondre à voix haute aux cassettes… Il soutint le regard du couple et leur dit : « Kit mains libres ! » L'excuse parut les convaincre. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, au pire, qu'il parle tout seul. Il n'embêtait personne !

 _« Et en même temps, je venais d'arriver dans une ville nouvelle pour moi, je ne connaissais personne… C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'étais installé ici. Peut-être que c'était celui-là, le premier risque que j'avais pris. Un espoir inconscient de ne pas seulement empêcher de voir les choses empirer pour moi, mais aussi de les voir s'améliorer en m'éloignant physiquement du passé. Ce pique-nique était une occasion d'essayer de prendre officiellement un nouveau départ. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais je n'avais rien à perdre. Je m'étonnais moi-même de cet élan d'optimisme, ça ne me ressemblait pas. C'est sûrement ce qui arrive quand on descend tellement bas qu'on n'imagine pas pouvoir faire pire. Dès qu'on trouve une prise, on essaie de s'y accrocher, sans même vérifier si elle mène quelque part. Ou bien alors c'était une forme de masochisme._

 _Je t'ai dit que j'acceptais de venir. Tu m'as donné l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous, et c'est là que nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'essayais de ne pas trop y repenser, tu m'as envoyé un message pour me demander si ça ne me dérangeait pas d'apporter quelques crudités. Je me suis senti un peu ailleurs, et j'ai eu l'impression que c'était une autre personne qui était en train de répondre un simple 'ok'. Après avoir envoyé le message, je suis resté quelques instants à fixer l'écran de mon téléphone. Puis je me suis mis à paniquer. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. »_

Si l'optimisme n'était effectivement pas quelque chose que Naruto associait à Gaara, la panique ne l'était pas non plus. Il semblait toujours être maître de la situation. Il restait toujours calme, même lorsqu'il s'énervait. Les apparences étaient décidément trompeuses.

 _« Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre en essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je me suis dit que j'étais en train de faire une énorme erreur. Que je ne devais pas y aller, parce que vous alliez tous me rejeter. Nous étions bien trop différents l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas possible que tu veuilles faire connaissance avec moi, tu ne m'avais invité que pour mieux me ridiculiser auprès de tes amis. Ou bien j'allais juste trouver un moyen de me ridiculiser moi-même. Ce n'était pas possible que ça se passe autrement. Ça ne se passait jamais autrement. Je me suis traité d'imbécile pour avoir cru à tes belles paroles, et pour avoir cru que déménager loin de mes mauvais souvenirs allait pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais réussi à maintenir une amitié, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Je me suis mis à taper un message pour te dire que j'avais changé d'avis et que je ne voulais pas venir, et il m'a fallu tout mon courage et toute ma maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas te l'envoyer. »_

Qui aurait cru que prendre la décision d'aller à un simple pique-nique avait été une telle épreuve pour lui…

S'il avait su, Naruto lui aurait d'abord parlé de ses amis un à un, pour que Gaara puisse savoir à quoi s'attendre et être moins stressé. Au moins, il n'avait pas annulé, et Naruto en était bien content.

 _« J'ai tenté de me raisonner et de me souvenir que j'avais choisi de te laisser une chance. Ce serait la seule. Si ça se passait mal, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec toi._

 _Je suis donc allé au parc le jour convenu. J'étais mort de stress, mais je n'en ai rien montré. J'avais bien fignolé mon masque d'impassibilité au cours des années. »_

En effet. Personne n'avait jamais rien soupçonné, Naruto inclus.

 _« Je suis presque arrivé le premier. Une autre personne était déjà là, mais ce n'était pas toi. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, en train de regarder les nuages à travers les branches des arbres qui perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles. »_

Shikamaru.

 _« Quand il m'a vu arriver un peu hésitant, il m'a demandé si j'étais là pour ton pique-nique._

' _Oui,' ai-je répondu._

' _Prends ton temps, il va pas arriver tout de suite.'_

 _J'étais arrivé en avance pour repérer les lieux, mais pas tant que ça. De plus, tu m'avais bien dit que tu arriverais un peu avant l'heure pour installer la nappe._

' _Il sera probablement en retard,' m'a dit l'inconnu. 'C'est tout lui : organiser un grand truc pour forcer les gens à se rencontrer, et même pas être fichu d'arriver à l'heure. Je suppose que tu fais partie de ses nouveaux amis de la fac.'_

' _Si on veut,' ai-je répondu évasivement._

' _Laisse-moi deviner… Il est venu vers toi en te disant que t'avais l'air sympa et qu'il voulait faire connaissance ?' »_

Gaara imitait tellement bien le ton désabusé de Shikamaru que Naruto éclata de rire.

 _« '… C'est un peu l'idée, oui.' Pas besoin de développer. Je notais tout de même que je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à avoir été pris de la sorte dans tes filets. C'était peut-être encourageant. Ou peut-être pas, je ne m'étais pas encore décidé._

' _C'est son mode opératoire,' m'a-t-il expliqué. 'Il fait son air innocent et son grand sourire débile, et il te lâche pas les basques jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ton point faible. Le plus souvent, il ne le fait même pas exprès, il est pas assez malin pour ça.'_

 _Je commençais à bien l'aimer. »_

Naruto rit à nouveau. Avant même ce pique-nique, il était presque sûr que ces deux-là s'entendraient bien. Peu importe ce que disait Shikamaru, son instinct le trompait rarement pour ce genre de choses.

 _« Je me suis même autorisé une petite plaisanterie : 'Et c'est comme ça qu'il t'a appâté, toi aussi ?'_

 _Il a ri. J'ai retenu un sourire. 'Non, il a appâté un pote à moi, et j'ai suivi. Il est fatiguant, mais on s'y fait. Des fois, il est même sympa.' »_

Quelle mauvaise foi ! Naruto avait « appâté » son meilleur ami Chouji, et Shikamaru n'avait pas émis beaucoup d'objection !

 _« C'était donc Shikamaru, tu n'as probablement pas eu de mal à le reconnaître. On a discuté un peu en attendant que d'autres personnes viennent. Tu es arrivé ensuite, accompagné de Sakura, dont les cheveux roses me sautèrent aux yeux presque aussi violemment que ton t-shirt orange le jour de notre rencontre. Tu m'as fait un grand sourire en me saluant, et tu m'as avoué que tu étais très content de me voir là, parce que tu te demandais si je n'allais pas décider au dernier moment de ne pas venir. J'ai préféré ne rien répondre. »_

Naruto ricana.

 _« Les autres invités ont fini par arriver, peu de temps après. Au final, nous étions une dizaine de personnes. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monde pour moi, je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, et je ne disais rien. J'étais assis entre toi et Shikamaru, et vous étiez les deux seuls à me parler. Quand tout le monde fut installé, tu as voulu faire les présentations entre les nouveaux et les anciens. Tu donnais les noms et les activités de chacun, mais quand tu t'es tourné vers moi, tu n'as pas su quoi dire concernant les études que je faisais, puisque je ne te l'avais pas dit. »_

« T'en as pas vraiment eu l'occasion ! » Fit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel, se rappelant comme il s'était senti un peu bête devant la situation.

 _« Sakura s'est exclamée : 'Tu invites des gens et tu sais même pas ce qu'ils font ?'_

 _J'ai commencé à perdre pied. Je me sentais comme l'élément de trop, comme une erreur. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir comme la bête de foire qu'on amène pour l'exposer à la moquerie des gens, ou si j'étais le petit chaton abandonné sous la pluie qu'on avait ramassé par pitié. »_

Il avait vraiment une mauvaise image de lui-même. On aurait dit que ça lui semblait impossible qu'on puisse l'apprécier.

 _« Je voulais m'en aller, je voulais m'enfuir. Mais mes jambes ne répondaient pas. A la place, les mots sont sortis avant que j'aie eu le temps de les en empêcher : 'La seule fois où on s'est parlé, je l'ai insulté parce que je croyais qu'il me suivait et je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de lui.' »_

Naruto rit de nouveau. C'était tellement ça !

 _« A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que je me disais que je venais déjà de gâcher toute chance de voir cette sortie se terminer positivement. Mes poings étaient si serrés que j'aurais broyé la moindre chose qui se serait trouvée dans mes mains. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux, j'avais peur de croiser vos regards. Mais quelqu'un – il me semble que c'était Sakura – quelqu'un a rétorqué, 'Un début d'amitié plutôt normal avec Naruto Uzumaki.' »_

C'était bien elle. Quand Naruto l'avait rencontrée, elle ne le supportait pas et l'envoyait toujours balader.

Bon, ok, c'était en partie mérité.

 _« Tout le monde a ri. Et ce n'était pas pour se moquer de moi. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette réaction, que lorsque l'on m'a demandé ce que je faisais, j'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'on me posait une question. Le silence qui a précédé ma réponse m'a semblé affreusement oppressant, et c'est à peine si je me suis entendu répondre un faible 'lettres modernes.'_

 _J'ai répondu à quelques autres questions un peu bateau, en quelle année j'étais, si j'habitais loin… Une discussion normale. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé après ça, mais personne ne m'en a tenu rigueur, il y avait bien assez de gros parleurs de toute façon. Dont toi, bien sûr. »_

« Evidemment ! »

 _« Le repas s'est déroulé dans la convivialité. J'ai pu remarquer que ton groupe d'amis était vraiment éclectique. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour réunir des gens en apparence si différents. »_

Naruto se redressa, fier comme un paon. « Le talent ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

 _« J'étais toujours mal à l'aise et je parlais uniquement lorsqu'on s'adressait à moi, mais personne ne m'a fait de remarques, personne ne m'a regardé de travers. J'étais juste un invité parmi les autres. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait du bien._

 _Lorsque le pique-nique s'est terminé, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir en lançant un simple 'au revoir' à la cantonade, tu t'es rapproché de moi, et tu m'as dit : 'Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien !' »_

Naruto sourit. Il se souvenait bien de ce pique-nique qui, en effet, s'était très bien passé. Il avait un peu appréhendé l'idée de se faire rencontrer plusieurs groupes d'amis, mais finalement, il n'y avait pas eu de problème. Certains de ses amis du secondaire n'étaient pas disponibles ou habitaient trop loin, mais il avait réussi à faire venir Shika, Ino, Chouji, Sakura et Hinata, qui avaient toujours été parmi ses amis les plus proches. Il avait aussi invité Lee et Tenten, qu'il avait rencontrés à son club de sport, auquel il s'était inscrit dès la rentrée, et il y avait également Kiba, qui était dans la même promo que lui.

C'était vrai qu'il s'était demandé comment Gaara allait réagir. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il ressemblait à un animal sauvage qui refusait de se laisser approcher, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec lui. Mais il était resté optimiste, car si Gaara avait accepté de venir, c'était bien qu'il acceptait finalement de baisser sa garde !

 _« C'était vrai. Ça s'était bien passé. Beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais craint. Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis affalé sur mon lit. Cette rencontre m'avait littéralement lessivé ; toute mon angoisse retombait d'un seul coup. J'avais réussi. Mais je ne voulais pas crier victoire trop tôt… Si je m'étais plus ou moins entendu avec certains de tes amis, rien n'indiquait que ça allait durer. Je préférais rester sur mes gardes. »_

Naruto eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette dernière phrase. Il comprenait maintenant que Gaara avait visiblement eu trop de mauvaises expériences par le passé pour faire confiance tout de suite, mais ça lui faisait de la peine. Lui-même avait toujours été tellement optimiste, il préférait partir confiant dès le début. Cela lui avait déjà valu quelques déconvenues, mais aussi de belles rencontres. Au final, il en avait tiré bien plus de bénéfices que d'inconvénients.

Cependant, il commençait à se dire que ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas de Gaara. Non seulement il avait du mal à faire confiance aux autres, mais surtout, il avait du mal à se faire confiance à lui.

 _« Néanmoins, j'avais passé un bon moment. Toi aussi, tu avais fait tes preuves, et tu m'avais montré que je n'avais peut-être pas eu tort de te laisser une chance. Je n'étais toujours pas très confiant, mais je commençais à entrevoir une vraie possibilité d'amélioration. Ce n'était plus quelque chose qui me semblait inaccessible. Et cette pensée m'était précieuse._

 _Mais trêve de bavardages. Il commence à être temps de rentrer vraiment dans le vif du sujet. Je te donne rendez-vous sur la face B. »_

Le bruit caractéristique du bouton stop signifia la fin de l'enregistrement. Décidément, Gaara savait comment tenir son public en haleine… Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « rentrer dans le vif du sujet » ? Naruto regarda l'heure sur son téléphone ; l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, mais il n'était pas tard, et il avait le temps d'écouter l'autre face de la cassette. Et puis, au pire, cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'aller manger en ville, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à son bar à ramen favori.

Avant de retourner la cassette, il décida de reprendre sa balade à vélo. Revenir dans ce parc lui avait donné envie de profiter du soleil et de la température agréable, ainsi que du calme. Il avait enchaîné ses dernières semaines de cours, ses examens et le début de son boulot d'été sans prendre le temps de se poser, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait besoin de souffler. Les cassettes de Gaara ne l'avaient pas toujours aidé ces derniers jours.

Pendant qu'il pédalait, il sentait un léger vent frais lui balayer le visage. Il se sentait bien. Malgré l'inquiétude que les cassettes lui provoquaient, Naruto était content que Gaara ait parlé de ce pique-nique, car c'était un bon souvenir pour lui. Et cela lui faisait plaisir d'entendre que c'en était un pour Gaara aussi, d'une certaine façon. Il avait réussi à lui apporter un peu d'espoir et de bonne humeur et à le sortir de la grotte solitaire où il avait préféré s'enfermer, et il s'en sentait fier. Gaara était resté très méfiant pendant encore un certain temps, mais Naruto avait bien senti que ce pique-nique avait commencé à le détendre un peu. De plus, c'était à partir de ce moment-là que lui et Gaara avaient commencé à se voir plus régulièrement.

Il n'engageait jamais la conversation, mais il répondait quand on lui posait une question, même si c'était juste un hochement de tête ou pour dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Et surtout, même s'il faisait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire, il écoutait tout. Naruto le savait, parce qu'il arrivait à Gaara de ressortir des détails que personne d'autre n'avait relevés. Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses. La preuve en était d'ailleurs avec ces cassettes !

Il continua à se balader dans le calme du parc pendant encore une petite demi-heure, puis il descendit de son vélo. Il se sentait prêt à passer à la suite.


	4. Cassette 2, Face B

Salut salut ! Bienvenue à vous dans le chapitre de la semaine ! Merci de votre fidélité, et bienvenue aux personnes qui découvriraient ma fic ! x)

 **Attention :** Mention de suicide dans ce chapitre. C'est très bref et ça tient en genre une phrase, mais comme c'est un sujet sensible, je préfère prévenir. On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'un sujet sensible sera abordé dans cette histoire (d'où le rating T), mais je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre quand ça arrivera.

* * *

 **Cassette 2, Face B**

 _« Je t'ai dit plus tôt que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi j'avais été rejeté. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai réfléchi à la question et j'ai émis mes hypothèses. »_

C'était ainsi que commençait la face B de la deuxième cassette. Naruto était toujours dans le parc, en train de marcher, la main sur le guidon de son vélo.

 _« C'est assez bateau, au final… J'étais un enfant renfermé, timide, je n'osais pas aller vers les autres… Une proie facile, en somme. C'est d'une banalité… »_

Malheureusement, Naruto savait que les gens n'avaient pas besoin de prétexte pour pourrir la vie des autres.

 _« La vraie question maintenant, c'est plutôt de savoir pourquoi j'étais comme ça. On va dire pour commencer que je n'ai pas vraiment vécu dans un environnement familial très chaleureux. Mon père a toujours été très distant avec moi. Et ça, c'était dans ses bons jours. Et avec ma mère, me demandes-tu ?_

 _C'est simple. Ma mère est morte. »_

Bam. Une phrase. Lapidaire, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Naruto se figea.

 _« Je sais, je le dis de façon très brutale. Mais je ne peux rien y changer, c'est un fait, c'est comme ça, ma mère est morte. En me donnant naissance. Je ne l'ai donc jamais connue… Elle ne peut donc pas me manquer. »_

Il mentait. Sa voix s'était cassée, très légèrement, au milieu de sa dernière phrase. Il essayait probablement de se convaincre que c'était vrai, sans vraiment y croire.

Naruto, quant à lui, savait bien qu'une personne pouvait nous manquer d'une certaine manière, même sans qu'on l'ait connue.

Iruka lui avait très souvent parlé de sa mère, Kushina, qui était l'une de ses amis. Elle était tombée enceinte de Naruto très jeune, et le père s'était enfui dès qu'il avait appris la grossesse. La famille de Kushina ne l'avait pas du tout aidée, lui reprochant d'être tombée enceinte, aussi jeune et hors mariage. Ses parents avaient, dans le même temps, menacé de la renier et de lui couper les vivres si elle avortait. Fatiguée de cette famille qu'elle ne voulait plus considérer comme telle, tant elle ne supportait plus leur mentalité, elle avait complètement coupé les ponts avec eux et avait commencé à mener sa propre vie, avec l'aide de ses amis et d'associations venant en aide aux jeunes femmes dans des situations similaires.

Elle avait décidé de garder Naruto, car elle voulait pouvoir élever un enfant en lui donnant l'amour et les valeurs qu'elle estimait n'avoir jamais reçus. Elle l'avait aimé, son enfant… De tout son cœur. Mais un cancer l'avait emportée alors que Naruto avait un peu plus de deux ans. Son père ne l'ayant jamais reconnu, c'était Iruka que Kushina avait désigné comme parrain s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait donc recueilli Naruto et l'avait élevé comme son propre enfant, lui parlant souvent de sa mère, de son courage et de sa ténacité face à l'adversité. Il lui avait montré des photos d'elle et lui avait décrit sa joie de vivre et l'amour qu'elle avait porté à son fils, jusqu'aux derniers moments de sa vie.

Si Naruto n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre envie de rencontrer son géniteur, il regrettait de n'avoir jamais connu sa mère. Peut-être que Gaara ressentait quelque chose de similaire sans vouloir le reconnaître ? Il était en tout cas surpris et peiné d'apprendre qu'ils avaient ce point commun… Pourtant, il avait raconté à Gaara qu'il avait perdu sa mère. Il aurait pensé que cela aurait aidé Gaara à se confier sur sa propre situation.

Mais c'était visiblement trop douloureux pour lui d'en parler, même s'il ne l'admettait pas vraiment.

 _« Elle est morte en me mettant au monde, et ça, mon père ne me l'a jamais vraiment pardonné. »_

Naruto lâcha un grand « Quoi ?! » au milieu du chemin. Quelques passants se retournèrent, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment le père de Gaara avait-il pu lui reprocher ça ? Ce n'était aucunement de sa faute !

 _« Après tout, on peut le comprendre. Sa femme adorée est morte en me donnant la vie, et je le lui rappelais tous les jours, juste en existant. »_

Pour une fois, Naruto n'arriva pas à déterminer si Gaara était sarcastique ou pas… Est-ce qu'il avait fini par penser qu'il méritait le rejet de son père ?

 _« Il n'a jamais vraiment été tendre avec moi. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai reçu de sa part tout l'amour qu'on est en droit d'attendre d'un père. Je détaillerai tout ça plus tard, ce n'est pas l'objet de cette cassette. Et je préfère y aller petit à petit. Maintenant, je pense que tu commences à avoir quelques clés pour comprendre comment j'ai pu devenir ce que je suis devenu. »_

Naruto reprit le contrôle de ses jambes et remonta sur son vélo.

 _« Ce manque d'affection ne m'a donc pas aidé à devenir quelqu'un de confiant et de sûr de lui. J'étais aussi d'un naturel timide, ce qui n'a rien amélioré dans mes relations aux autres. Je suis vite tombé dans un cercle vicieux. Temari et Kankuro ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose non plus. »_

Sa grande sœur et son grand frère. Comment ça, ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, comme si Gaara s'était perdu quelques instants dans ses pensées, puis un soupir.

 _« Je voudrais développer plus, mais… Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas encore l'objet de cette cassette. Et puis… Je me rends compte que j'ai encore du mal. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile de parler de tout ça à voix haute. Je suis désolé, ça doit te paraître un peu fouillis. Ça l'est pour moi, en tout cas._

 _Je suis aussi désolé de te parler de choses aussi peu réjouissantes. Malheureusement, ça risque d'être souvent le cas lorsque je te parlerai de mon passé. Pardonne-moi. »_

« T'as pas à t'excuser, » murmura Naruto.

 _« Tout ça pour dire… Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir des relations amicales très solides. Si jamais j'arrivais à en construire malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à les garder, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort pour aller vers toi ou vers les autres après le pique-nique. J'étais content que ça se soit bien passé, mais je suis rapidement retombé dans mes anciens travers : l'élan d'optimisme était fini, et je me disais à nouveau que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, comme on dit. »_

Naruto était presque rentré chez lui, à présent. Il décida de remettre son vélo au garage et de reprendre sa balade à pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de se poser tout de suite, et puis Gaara allait sûrement lui indiquer un nouveau lieu dans lequel se rendre. Au moins, il avait pris soin de prendre la carte avec lui, au cas où.

Il s'aventura dans des petites ruelles qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'emprunter. Mais au moins, elles étaient calmes. Il se surprit à imaginer que Gaara devait bien les aimer, lui qui évitait la foule le plus possible.

 _« Mais toi, tu n'as jamais eu l'intention d'en rester là. Tu m'appelais régulièrement pour me proposer des sorties. Parfois avec d'autres personnes, parfois juste toi et moi. Je refusais ces dernières autant que possible : ça m'angoissait beaucoup trop de me retrouver seul avec toi, ou avec qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais du mal à entretenir la conversation. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça, ça me met mal à l'aise, et par conséquent, je me retire dans ma bulle, et je participe encore moins à la conversation. Ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles les gens ne s'intéressent pas à moi ; quel intérêt de parler à quelqu'un qui ne répond pas ou presque ? Du coup, j'acceptais les sorties à plus de deux, mais je trouvais des excuses pour les sorties juste avec toi. Sauf qu'un jour, tu as été plus malin : tu m'as invité au café, en me disant qu'il y aurait Chouji et Shikamaru, et lorsque je suis arrivé, tu t'es excusé en me disant que finalement, ils n'avaient pas pu venir._

 _Je me suis longtemps demandé si tu avais vraiment cru que j'avais avalé ce mensonge. »_

« Oui, bon, hein… » Maugréa Naruto.

Il nota tout de même que Gaara n'avait jamais relevé. Il avait dû se dire que Naruto se serait vexé. Ce qui serait probablement arrivé.

 _« J'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais réussi à m'attirer dans un piège dont je ne pouvais pas m'échapper sans devenir désagréable. Je t'ai quand même dit que ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment, parce que je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce type de situation, que je préférais qu'on soit au moins trois pour qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un d'autre pour combler mes silences… Si tu avais utilisé ce stratagème pour me faire venir, c'est que tu avais bien compris que j'évitais volontairement les sorties juste en 'tête-à-tête' avec quelqu'un, alors autant jouer franc jeu tout de suite. Tu m'as dit que tu comprenais, que ça ne te dérangeait pas, et tu m'as laissé le choix de rentrer chez moi ou de rester quand même._

' _Vraiment ? Tu n'insistes pas pour que je reste en faisant une moue suppliante ?' T'ai-je demandé d'un ton dubitatif._

' _C'est ce que je fais d'habitude, mais d'une, je ne vais pas non plus insister trente ans si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de rester, et de deux, j'ai bien compris que ça ne marchait pas avec toi. Alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser la psychologie inversée !' M'as-tu fièrement répondu. »_

Il avait arrêté la technique ultime de la moue suppliante avec Gaara le jour où ce dernier lui avait lancé un regard si noir que Naruto comprit que l'expression « tuer du regard » avait été inventée pour lui.

 _« 'Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça va marcher ?'_

' _Bah t'es encore là, non ?' As-tu dit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »_

Il avait bien fait de changer d'approche. Il savait que Gaara ne s'attendrait pas à ça, et il était particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à le déstabiliser de la sorte.

 _« Passablement agacé par cette arrogance, je ne pouvais néanmoins pas nier que tu avais raison. J'étais encore là. J'ai considéré l'éventualité de partir juste pour te contredire, mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi. Il faisait froid, on était en plein mois de décembre, mais j'étais enfermé dans mon appartement depuis plusieurs jours à réviser presque non stop, et je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner. En plus, j'aimais bien ce café. Alors je t'ai suivi à l'intérieur. C'est le numéro 4 sur la carte, je pense que tu as bien compris le principe, à présent. »_

Naruto jeta un œil sur la carte. Il n'y avait pas le nom du café, mais il voyait duquel il s'agissait. L'établissement était un petit peu plus chic que la moyenne, mais la qualité était au rendez-vous. De plus, l'endroit était rarement bondé, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi Gaara l'aimait bien.

Cela faisait un moment que Naruto n'y avait pas été. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : dix-huit heures passées. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait le meilleur moment pour y aller, mais il s'y rendit tout de même. Il pouvait bien se prendre un verre, il irait au bar à ramen après. Le café était dans une rue passante en plein centre-ville, et il le retrouva rapidement. En entrant, il se rendit au bar et commanda un jus de fruits, puis il s'assit à une table dans un coin. En observant autour de lui, il vit une table un peu plus loin, et se demanda si ce n'était pas celle à laquelle Gaara et lui s'étaient installés lors de la discussion qu'il allait entendre, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il était presque persuadé que Gaara s'en souvenait, c'était bien son genre de se souvenir de ce type de détails.

 _« Nous avons papoté de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'est surtout toi qui as papoté. Puis tu as abordé le sujet pour lequel tu m'avais probablement fait venir en premier lieu. Je savais que c'était quelque chose que je risquais de vouloir refuser, sinon tu n'aurais pas préféré que nous ne soyons que tous les deux. Je t'ai écouté, en me mettant sur mes gardes._

' _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop te retrouver en soirée avec beaucoup de monde, mais j'organise une fête pour la soirée du Nouvel An, et on en profitera pour fêter Noël,' m'as-tu annoncé._

' _Je ne viendrai pas,' ai-je répondu de but en blanc. »_

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi. A la seconde où Naruto avait dit « Noël, » Gaara avait refusé. Il avait utilisé son ton qui disait que la discussion n'était même pas envisageable, Naruto l'avait bien entendu. C'était le ton qui disait, « n'insiste pas, ma décision est prise, et elle est irrévocable. »

Evidemment, Naruto n'avait pas voulu s'avouer vaincu sans avoir essayé au moins une fois de s'expliquer entièrement.

 _« 'J'ai même pas eu le temps de t'inviter !'_

 _Tu avais prononcé le mot 'Noël', et cela avait suffi._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, les relations avec ma famille étaient tendues. Avec mon frère et ma sœur, c'est cordial, mais pas avec mon père. Ma mère avait également un frère jumeau, qui venait nous voir régulièrement, mais il s'est suicidé quand j'étais enfant. Il a été retrouvé pendu dans sa chambre. J'ai… Appris quelques années plus tard qu'il souffrait de dépression depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas supporté la disparition de sa sœur, et ça l'avait détruit petit à petit. »_

« Décidément… » Soupira Naruto en fermant les yeux. Lui qui pensait que sa situation familiale était compliquée…

Un serveur arriva à ce moment-là avec sa commande. Il le remercia et commença à siroter son jus de fruits d'un air absent, tout en continuant d'écouter Gaara.

 _« Autant te dire que les fêtes de famille n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes. Et Noël était pire. A l'époque où mon oncle était vivant, c'était le seul à essayer d'apporter un peu de bonne humeur au repas. Il disait que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu ma mère. Après sa mort, mon père ne fêta plus du tout Noël. Enfin… Il donnait un petit cadeau à Temari et à Kankuro._

 _Mais jamais à moi. »_

Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui. Il commençait à détester le père de Gaara. Comment avait-il pu blâmer son propre enfant pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable ? Comme si Gaara avait pu volontairement provoquer la mort de sa mère… Cet homme était un imbécile, pas étonnant que Gaara n'en ait jamais parlé auparavant.

 _« J'ai su plus tard que mes parents avaient appris le jour de Noël que la grossesse de ma mère pour moi devenait dangereuse pour sa vie ; elle avait déjà eu quelques problèmes au début, et ça n'avait fait que s'aggraver. Elle est entrée à l'hôpital ce jour-là suite à une nouvelle complication, et elle n'en est jamais ressortie vivante._

 _Le jour de Noël, mon père me regardait donc avec bien plus de mépris que d'habitude – même si ça n'égalait pas les regards qu'il me lançait le jour de mon anniversaire. »_

Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi Naruto n'avait découvert la date d'anniversaire de Gaara que très récemment.

 _« Je pense que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je t'ai immédiatement répondu : 'Je n'aime pas Noël.' »_

« Oui, je comprends mieux, » chuchota Naruto pour lui-même.

 _« Tu as eu l'air complètement choqué, comme à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose qui sortait du cadre de ta compréhension et de ta vision du monde. 'Comment tu peux ne pas aimer Noël ?!' T'es-tu exclamé. Plusieurs personnes se sont retournées vers nous. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que les choses étaient en train de prendre._

' _C'est comme ça. J'y rattache de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. Je te demande de ne pas insister,' t'ai-je dit._

 _Autant parler à du vent. »_

Naruto sourit. S'il avait bien compris qu'il lui serait potentiellement impossible de convaincre Gaara, il voulait tout de même creuser un peu. L'idée qu'un de ses amis puisse éventuellement se retrouver seul pour cette période de l'année lui était inconcevable, c'était censé être des moments de joie et de partage, pas de solitude.

 _« 'Et tu as prévu de faire quoi, pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? Tu rentres chez tes parents ?'_

'… _Non.'_

 _Tes yeux se sont encore plus écarquillés, si tant est que c'était possible. 'Tu comptes rester tout seul dans ton appartement pendant la totalité des vacances ?'_

' _Oui. Ça me convient très bien. Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça, maintenant.' Je commençais à perdre patience._

 _Puis, sans transition, tu m'as demandé : 'Ecoute… Tu as appris à faire du vélo ?'_

'… _Pardon ?' J'étais partagé entre l'envie de te crier dessus et ma raison qui me disait d'attendre une explication de ta part. Je t'ai répondu que oui avec un air te signifiant que je ne voyais pas le rapport. »_

Naruto étouffa un rire.

 _« 'Et ça t'est arrivé de tomber, non ? Mais c'est pas pour ça que t'es jamais remonté sur un vélo ! Là, c'est pareil. Tu rattaches Noël à des mauvais souvenirs ? Ok, je comprends parfaitement. Mais de la même façon que si tu tombes de vélo, ça ne veut pas dire que tu tomberas dès que tu essaieras d'en faire, ce n'est pas parce que certains de tes Noëls se sont mal passés que TOUS tes Noëls doivent mal se passer. Il te suffit peut-être juste de les passer avec des personnes différentes.' »_

Cette comparaison un peu saugrenue lui était venue naturellement. Il avait repensé à l'époque où il avait appris à faire du vélo avec Iruka. Un jour, il avait fait une grosse chute et s'était fait mal ; il avait alors décrété qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais sur un vélo, parce qu'il ne voulait pas retomber. Iruka l'avait convaincu de réessayer en lui disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était tombé ce jour-là qu'il retomberait les autres jours.

 _« 'TOUS mes Noëls se sont mal passés,' t'ai-je répondu. 'Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation. Je ne veux pas fêter Noël, un point c'est tout.'_

' _C'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais fêté avec moi ! Je refuse de savoir que tu seras tout seul chez toi pendant que nous, on fera la fête et qu'on s'échangera des cadeaux !'_

 _J'étais sur le point d'exploser._

' _En plus, ce ne sera pas pile le soir de Noël, mais le soir du Nouvel An. Avec de nouvelles personnes. Dont moi ! Tu me fais confiance ?'_

 _Je me suis figé. Est-ce que je te faisais confiance ? Je commençais. A mon échelle, en tout cas. Je te faisais assez confiance pour savoir que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions, au contraire. Je te faisais assez confiance pour savoir que tu allais faire tout ton possible pour que je sois à l'aise, parce que tu avais compris que je n'aimais pas être entouré par trop de personnes à la fois. Pour te dire, je faisais même assez confiance à ton groupe d'amis pour savoir que je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter. Je sais que certains commençaient à me trouver bizarre et évitaient un peu de me parler parce que de toute façon je répondais rarement, mais d'autres savaient juste quoi dire pour que je réagisse. »_

Naruto était un peu triste de voir que Gaara était déjà aussi lucide sur ce sujet à l'époque. En effet, certains de ses amis lui avaient déjà fait part de leurs impressions un peu négatives : « il ne parle pas, il est super renfermé, il ne sourit jamais… » Heureusement, d'autres comprenaient qu'il fallait un peu de temps avant de passer la carapace, et surtout que forcer ouvertement Gaara à parler n'allait rien faire d'autre que le braquer encore plus.

 _« Je savais que, dans l'absolu, j'avais de bonnes chances de passer une bonne soirée. Ou en tout cas, il n'y avait pas de grands risques que je passe une mauvaise soirée._

 _C'était en moi que je n'avais pas confiance. Je ne voulais vraiment pas fêter Noël de quelque façon que ce soit. Avec toi ou avec quiconque. Cette fête me rend beaucoup trop nerveux, je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Je savais que ça allait tout me gâcher et que, par conséquent, j'allais forcément tout gâcher. »_

Naruto était peiné de l'entendre dire qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait forcément gâcher la soirée. Parfois, il avait juste envie de faire un câlin à cette petite bestiole ronchon qui lui servait d'ami, mais Gaara lui aurait probablement arraché les bras.

 _« C'est pourquoi je t'ai juste répondu : 'Je serais peut-être venu si ça avait été une soirée lambda, mais je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de fêter Noël, de près ou de loin.' Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux en te disant ça, pour que tu comprennes bien que ma décision était prise et que je n'allais pas changer d'avis. »_

Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminé. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi à ce moment-là, Gaara l'aurait envoyé paître, il le savait.

 _« A mon plus grand soulagement, tu as arrêté d'insister… Je dis 'à mon grand soulagement,' mais étrangement, une partie de moi était presque déçue. Je sais que c'est complètement paradoxal, car à ce moment-là, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas aller à ta fête, aussi j'ai préféré complètement ignorer cette déception qui me semblait sortir de nulle part. Avec le recul, je pense que j'étais rassuré par le fait que tu tenais autant à ce que je vienne, j'avais l'impression de compter un peu pour quelqu'un… »_

Il y eut un nouveau silence qui dura quelques secondes.

 _« Tu as donc accepté mon refus à contrecœur, et nous avons continué à parler un peu. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je te voyais aussi déçu. »_

Naruto n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on refuse ses invitations de façon aussi véhémente, c'était vrai. Mais effectivement, ça n'aurait servi à rien d'insister encore plus, Gaara s'était déjà refermé comme une huître. De plus, Naruto commençait à peine à lui tirer plus de quelques phrases dans une conversation, il n'avait pas envie de retourner en arrière.

 _« On sait tous les deux que j'ai fini par venir, mais ça, ce sera pour la prochaine cassette. »_

Cette dernière phrase arracha un nouveau sourire à Naruto. Il avait décidé de laisser passer un peu de temps, puis de revenir à la charge avec un nouveau plan d'attaque. Il s'était dit qu'après tout, Gaara était déjà revenu sur sa décision de ne pas vouloir être ami avec lui, alors peut-être qu'il changerait également d'avis pour cette soirée ! Bien sûr, si ça n'avait pas marché, il l'aurait laissé tranquille.

Il termina son verre, puis paya son addition. Il était resté moins longtemps que ce qu'il pensait, aussi il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure de dîner. Il déambula un peu dans les rues de la ville, observant les passants qui profitaient de ce début de soirée d'été. Certains souriaient et discutaient joyeusement avec leurs proches, d'autres étaient sur leur téléphone. Etaient-ils eux aussi en train de parler à des amis, plus éloignés ?

Il se demanda ce que faisait Gaara en ce moment, à quoi il était en train de penser. Naruto savait juste qu'il avait trouvé un travail pour cet été, dans la ville où habitait sa sœur, et qu'il logeait chez elle. Il avait effectivement l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre avec elle. Naruto l'avait déjà vue à plusieurs occasions, dont la veille de cette fameuse soirée du Nouvel An ; elle rendait parfois visite à son frère. Kankuro aussi, mais moins souvent, il habitait plus loin. Gaara n'en avait pas dit beaucoup plus.

Est-ce qu'il avait choisi de s'éloigner pour pouvoir mettre son idée des cassettes en place et ne pas prendre le risque de croiser Naruto, ou bien avait-il profité de l'opportunité d'un job ailleurs pour le faire ? Avait-il déjà discuté avec Temari et Kankuro de ses relations avec leur père ? Et eux, qu'en pensaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils pour leur petit frère ? Plus il avançait dans les cassettes, plus Naruto se posait de questions. Et il n'en avait écouté que deux sur sept… Et lui, qu'allait-il dire à Gaara quand il le reverrait ?

« Je réfléchis trop, » se dit-il. C'était encore trop tôt pour penser à ça. Mais tout de même… Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Devait-il simplement lui dire qu'il était désolé pour lui ? Non, Gaara n'aimerait pas. Lui dire que s'il souhaitait en parler de vive voix avec lui, Naruto serait là pour l'écouter ? Oui, ça pourrait le faire, c'était un bon compromis entre être trop intrusif et ne rien faire.

Naruto lâcha un gros soupir de lassitude. C'était une situation assez inconfortable pour lui : d'habitude, lorsque quelque chose le tracassait ou qu'il voulait demander quelque chose à quelqu'un, il ne se posait pas de questions et contactait la personne concernée pour que tout soit réglé rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Gaara. Déjà, il devait terminer les cassettes. Ensuite, il s'était promis de respecter la demande que Gaara lui avait faite : ne pas le contacter avant d'avoir tout fini. Mais de toute façon, même s'il l'avait pu, il ne se serait pas imaginé discuter de tout ça avec lui par téléphone… De plus, il y aurait eu de grandes chances pour que Gaara décide tout bonnement de ne pas décrocher. Et aller le voir n'aurait pas été possible, il ne savait pas où habitait Temari, et Gaara n'avait pas laissé d'adresse d'expéditeur sur le colis des cassettes. C'était probablement fait exprès. Il devait prendre son mal en patience pour l'instant, même si c'était frustrant.

Son ventre commença à gargouiller ; c'était le signe indiquant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit ! Naruto se dirigea donc rapidement vers le bar à ramen. Se vider la tête en se remplissant le ventre, voilà qui était son remède favori.


	5. Cassette 3, Face A

Bonjour ! Alors... Euh... J'ai pris l'habitude de dire un petit mot à chaque début de chapitre, mais là je sais pas trop quoi dire XD Alors euh, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

* * *

 **Cassette 3, Face A**

Naruto rentra tout sourire dans le bar à ramen et salua le gérant. « Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ?

\- Naruto ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici ! Tu nous as fait des infidélités ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! J'ai surtout été pris par mes exams de fin d'année. C'est l'université qu'il faut blâmer pour mon absence !

\- Ah, il faut donc fêter ton retour et la fin de tes examens comme il se doit ! »

Le chef lui proposa la dernière recette en date, que Naruto accepta immédiatement de commander. Il était un habitué des lieux et connaissait presque chaque recette. Il avait aussi amené tous ses amis ici au moins une fois. Même Gaara, qui pourtant n'aimait pas trop ça.

Gaara… Il avait plus ou moins évité Naruto entre la fameuse sortie au café et la fête du Nouvel An. Il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de le faire venir à cette fête. A juste titre, il fallait l'avouer. Bon, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se croiser durant ce laps de temps, car les vacances de Noël étaient vite arrivées.

Mais Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Gaara seul dans son appartement pendant qu'il serait dans le sien à s'amuser avec ses amis. Il avait alors décidé de lui dire que son invitation tenait toujours s'il changeait d'avis. Il voulait qu'il le sache. Il se doutait que si Gaara rejetait autant Noël, c'était qu'il devait vraiment avoir eu de mauvaises expériences… A ce moment-là, Naruto pensait que c'était des réunions de famille qui se déroulaient mal et finissaient toujours en disputes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il voulait que Gaara sache que cette année-là, il avait une option plus réjouissante s'il le souhaitait.

Le gérant du restaurant le tira de sa rêverie en lui apportant son plat. « Tu vas bien, fiston ? Tu m'as l'air bien ailleurs !

\- Oh, euh, désolé ! Bafouilla Naruto. Quelques tracasseries personnelles.

\- A propos d'une fille ? » Lui demanda le gérant avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Naruto rougit. Il s'était déjà épanché sur ses déboires amoureux à l'homme en face de lui, alors il ne s'étonna pas de la question, mais cela le prenait quand même au dépourvu.

« Non, pas cette fois-ci, » répondit-il évasivement. Il avait failli répondre « ça concerne plutôt un garçon, » mais il s'était ravisé en réalisant que cela risquait d'être compris de travers. « Miam, ces ramen ont l'air délicieux !

\- Haha, bien sûr que c'est délicieux ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » Rit le gérant en partant.

Naruto sourit en voyant combien il était facile de changer le cours de la conversation avec lui, pour peu qu'on complimente ses plats. Il sépara ses baguettes et mangea goulûment le contenu de son bol. On lui en proposa un deuxième, comme d'habitude, mais il refusa à contrecœur en disant qu'il avait promis à son père d'arrêter de dépenser autant d'argent dans les ramen…

* * *

Le lendemain, en rentrant chez lui après ses heures de travail, Naruto hésita à écouter la prochaine cassette. Il était éreinté et n'avait pas très envie de ressortir. Il aurait pu simplement décider de ne pas se rendre au lieu que Gaara allait indiquer, mais il avait pris goût au jeu et voulait s'y tenir. De plus, c'était vrai que les souvenirs lui semblaient plus vivaces ainsi. Peut-être était-ce mieux d'attendre un peu.

Mais il voyait la boîte à chaussures qui contenait les cassettes et qui le narguait depuis son bureau. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avançait lentement dans sa lecture, alors que les cassettes n'étaient pourtant vraiment pas longues. Cependant, l'écoute lui prenait du temps, car il se perdait régulièrement dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, ce qui l'obligeait à revenir régulièrement en arrière. Et puis il devait aussi compter le temps d'aller aux différents lieux. Il faisait en sorte d'avoir toujours au moins une heure devant lui pour être large, mais les enregistrements en eux-mêmes n'atteignaient pas vingt minutes.

Une fois de plus, la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Il mangea rapidement un morceau et introduisit la troisième cassette dans son lecteur. Passées les quelques secondes de grésillement qui lui étaient devenues familières, la voix de Gaara se fit entendre.

 _« Pour cette histoire, je vais d'abord te parler un peu de mes relations avec Temari et Kankuro. C'est cordial, comme je te l'ai dit sur la cassette précédente. Je dirais même que ça s'améliore depuis que j'ai quitté le domicile… Familial. »_

Ce domicile n'avait visiblement rien de familial. Naruto pouvait presque imaginer Gaara faire des guillemets avec les doigts.

 _« Mais avant ça, c'était plus compliqué, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Mon père leur donnait bien plus d'attention qu'à moi, et au final, si mon oncle ne s'était pas autant occupé de moi durant son vivant, je ne sais même pas si mon père l'aurait fait. Sans doute le strict minimum. C'est ce qu'il a fait après la mort de son beau-frère. Temari et Kankuro jouaient un peu avec moi, mais dès que mon père arrivait, il trouvait une excuse pour les éloigner de moi. »_

Naruto aurait voulu avoir le père de Gaara en face de lui pour pouvoir lui coller un pain…

 _« Et ils ont fini par s'éloigner réellement. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps qu'ils sont vraiment présents pour moi. Mais je ne leur en veux pas : la pression de notre père était trop forte, ils craignaient ses réactions, et il a fallu qu'eux-mêmes s'éloignent de la maison pour leurs études pour réussir à prendre de la distance avec lui et, paradoxalement, se rapprocher de moi. De plus, j'ai eu ma période où je ne leur adressais tout simplement plus la parole. »_

C'était donc ça que Gaara avait voulu dire sur la précédente cassette, quand il disait que Temari et Kankuro ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider face à leur père : ils avaient peur de lui. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Naruto. Il avait l'impression que plus il allait avancer dans les cassettes, plus Gaara allait lui donner de raisons de détester son géniteur.

 _« Aujourd'hui, ça reste encore un peu bizarre malgré tout. Comme des étrangers qui découvrent qu'ils sont de la même famille et apprennent à s'apprivoiser. Ma sœur est beaucoup moins mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que c'est l'aînée. Mon frère a fini par trouver sa place, mais il est encore gêné, surtout lorsqu'on parle de notre enfance. Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas vraiment à aller vers eux. Je crois que je me sens encore de trop. L'enfant non désiré. L'enfant détesté. C'est en tout cas ce que j'étais pour mon père. Je ne sais même pas si un jour il m'a considéré comme son fils. Il avait deux enfants et le souvenir permanent de la mort de sa femme. »_

C'en fut trop pour Naruto. Il décida de sortir ; il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il mit la carte et le walkman dans la poche avant de son sweat et descendit quatre à quatre les marches de son immeuble.

En sortant, il huma l'air frais du début de soirée pour se calmer. Gaara parlait des ressentiments de son père envers lui de façon tellement détachée… Naruto ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que c'était pour Gaara une façon de se protéger ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer de toute façon ? Que c'était son lot et qu'il devait faire avec ?

Naruto se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de prendre cette histoire trop à cœur. Mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? L'un de ses amis proches lui expliquait comme son père avait été cruel avec lui. Plus que les autres, c'était lui-même que Gaara avait probablement haï pendant autant de temps. Naruto aurait aimé qu'il soit là, pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il avait tort, et qu'il n'y avait rien de haïssable chez lui.

Il se calma en se rappelant que Gaara était aussi en train de parler de ses relations avec sa fratrie, qui allaient en s'améliorant. Même s'il avouait lui-même qu'il n'allait pas vraiment vers eux, il savait que son frère et sa sœur pouvaient être là pour lui. C'était au moins ça.

 _« Temari, Kankuro et moi avons vraiment commencé à nous rapprocher après certains événements du lycée que je te raconterai plus tard. Ils étaient alors les seules personnes à qui je parlais vraiment. Et encore, pas très souvent. Mais je pense que… »_

Il y eut un silence court, mais pesant.

 _« Je suis content qu'ils aient été là. Même si j'ai mis du temps à leur parler._

 _Et alors que nous étions partis chacun dans des villes différentes pour nos études, c'est là que nous avons commencé à nous voir, juste tous les trois. Ce sont eux qui viennent chez moi, c'est rare que je me déplace, je n'ai pas toujours le budget._

 _Temari est venue me voir la veille de la Saint Sylvestre. Kankuro devait initialement venir aussi, mais il a eu un changement de programme. Ma sœur voulait savoir comment j'allais, c'était seulement la deuxième ou troisième fois que je la voyais depuis mon arrivée ici. Elle devait rentrer dans notre ville natale pour fêter le Nouvel An avec ses amis de là-bas, mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner sans faire un détour chez moi d'abord. Mon immeuble est le point de rendez-vous numéro 5. »_

Naruto ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment y aller – Gaara n'invitait personne chez lui, ou presque. Au moins, la carte avait une utilité nouvelle, cette fois-ci. Il se perdit un peu en chemin et il dut demander de l'aide à une passante, mais il finit par arriver à destination. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà assises au pied de l'immeuble, aussi décida-t-il de s'installer sur le trottoir d'en face.

 _« Elle est arrivée vers midi et nous avons mangé ensemble. L'ambiance était un peu lourde, mais elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la détendre. Je crois que, de nous trois, c'est elle qui regrette le plus que notre famille soit aussi éclatée. Elle essaie de nous réparer, au moins elle, Kankuro et moi, mais ça ne peut pas se faire en un clin d'œil._

 _Elle m'a demandé comment j'allais, si mes études me plaisaient, si je n'avais pas de souci d'argent… Et si j'avais fait des rencontres. Elle a eu du mal à contenir sa joie quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais fait des amis. Je lui ai dit, à moitié en plaisantant, que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès et que je n'avais pas eu le choix. »_

Naruto rit. C'était une jolie façon de dire les choses. Et c'était plutôt vrai.

 _« Lorsque je lui ai parlé de toi, de la façon dont on s'était rencontrés, de comment tu es, elle a juste dit : 'Il a l'air un peu chiant.' J'ai acquiescé, et nous avons ri tous les deux. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. »_

Naruto ne se vexa pas, car il savait que c'était de la taquinerie et que Gaara ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Enfin, pas tout le temps !

 _« Puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais ami avec toi, car nous sommes complètement différents._

 _Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre tout de suite, car moi-même, je ne le savais pas. Nous étions, effectivement, de parfaits opposés : tu es bavard, je suis taciturne. Tu aimes voir du monde, je suis un solitaire. Tu es rayonnant de joie, j'ai toujours l'air prêt à vouloir mordre quelqu'un._

 _Et pourtant, tu as réussi à me faire sortir de mon isolement, oser aller vers les gens, ou en tout cas accepter qu'ils viennent vers moi. C'était loin d'être parfait, très loin, même, mais j'avais enfin l'impression de mener une vie normale. Tu m'avais fait rencontrer du monde, et même des gens dans ma propre promo avec qui je parle de temps en temps. »_

Il devait faire référence à Hinata. Avant le pique-nique où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était dans la même promo que lui. Elle faisait partie des amis de Naruto avec qui Gaara s'entendait le mieux. Sûrement parce qu'elle était la plus discrète. Naruto les entendait parfois parler de leurs cours et des professeurs. Même si Hinata ne répondait pas aux sarcasmes de Gaara sur tel ou tel prof qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, elle n'en pensait visiblement pas moins. Naruto était content, car Hinata aussi avait du mal à se faire des amis. Une pierre, deux coups !

 _« Je déjeunais souvent seul parce que ça me convient, mais je me retrouvais parfois avec toi et d'autres, et je commençais à m'y faire, voire même à y prendre plaisir._

 _Temari m'a regardé, toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je lui ai juste dit : 'Il m'oblige à avancer.'_

 _Elle a souri. Un sourire un peu peiné, car elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière ma réponse. »_

Naruto souriait lui aussi. Ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre une telle chose. Même si, comme Temari, il y trouvait un goût amer. Mais au moins, il l'avait aidé. C'était le plus important.

 _« Elle m'a demandé si j'avais prévu quelque chose pour la fin d'année. Je lui ai parlé de ta fête, et je lui ai dit pourquoi j'avais refusé d'y aller._

' _Je comprends,' a-t-elle répondu. 'Mais il a raison sur un point : peut-être que dans ce nouveau contexte, avec de nouvelles personnes, tu peux te forger de nouveaux souvenirs, des meilleurs.'_

' _Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?' Me suis-je exclamé._

' _Qu'est-ce qui te rebute autant ?'_

' _Je déteste cette fête. Je vais être désagréable toute la soirée et je vais gâcher l'ambiance, et ça va m'énerver encore plus. Et puis certains des amis de Naruto ne m'aiment pas.' »_

Aïe, ça piquait. Mais c'était vrai… Enfin bon, même si le rêve de Naruto était que tous ses amis s'entendent comme larrons en foire, il était conscient que ce n'était pas possible. Certains caractères ne sont tout simplement pas compatibles.

 _« 'Et alors ? Les autres t'aiment bien, non ? Et puis c'est sa fête, il invite qui il veut. Personnellement, si je fais une soirée et que Bidule me reproche d'avoir invité Machin parce qu'il ne l'aime pas et en fait un scandale, Bidule prend la porte.' »_

Au fond de lui, Naruto avait toujours su que Temari était quelqu'un de bien.

 _« 'Je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout,' ai-je rétorqué._

' _Tu veux que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas que tu ne veuilles pas y aller. C'est que tu as peur d'y aller.'_

 _C'est là que j'ai compris que ma sœur me connaissait plus que ce que je pensais. »_

Ouaip, définitivement quelqu'un de bien.

 _« Avant que j'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie de l'interphone a retenti. Surpris, car je n'attendais personne ce jour-là à part Temari, j'ai décroché et entendu la voix de Shikamaru qui voulait me voir, ce qui m'a encore plus interloqué._

 _Je l'ai fait monter, et quand je me suis approché de la porte de l'appartement pour lui ouvrir, j'ai tout de suite su que je m'étais encore fait avoir, car j'ai entendu les bruits de pas de non pas une, mais deux personnes. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, je vous ai accueillis avec mon regard noir que tu devais déjà commencer à bien connaître._

' _Salut !' M'as-tu dit, ignorant complètement la furie dans mes yeux, alors que Shikamaru nous observait de son air blasé. 'Je savais que tu n'ouvrirais pas si c'était moi qui parlais à l'interphone, et en plus il y a que Shika qui sait où tu habites !' M'as-tu expliqué, comme pour te justifier. »_

Shikamaru connaissait quelqu'un dans cette résidence, et un jour, il avait croisé Gaara qui en sortait alors que lui-même arrivait.

 _« 'Maintenant je me souviens pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais donné mon adresse,' ai-je répliqué._

' _Il a refusé de me laisser tranquille tant que je l'aiderais pas, désolé,' a ajouté Shika, qui n'avait l'air qu'à moitié désolé. »_

Il avait dit ça uniquement pour le côté théâtral, car il n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre. Naruto l'avait choisi pour aller avec lui chez Gaara, car il savait que le rouquin l'aimait bien. La pilule passerait sans doute mieux. En plus, il connaissait son adresse, c'était parfait.

 _« Ma sœur a ricané, et c'est là que vous avez remarqué sa présence. Ce qui t'a donné une excuse toute trouvée pour rentrer dans mon appartement et te présenter à elle. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de refermer la porte derrière Shika._

' _Bon,' as-tu commencé. 'Je sais que ce que je vais te proposer ne va pas te plaire, mais…'_

' _Je n'irai pas,' t'ai-je coupé._

' _Tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais dire !'_

' _Oh, tu ne venais donc pas me reparler de ta soirée ?' Je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de continuer, ton visage me disait que c'était bien la raison de ta venue. 'Je t'ai dit non, Naruto. C'est du harcèlement, là.' J'étais à deux doigts de hurler._

 _Tu as eu l'air honteux. De ton comportement, du fait que ça se passait devant Temari et Shikamaru, les deux, je ne sais pas. »_

Un peu des deux. Naruto n'avait pas pensé que Gaara aurait pu le prendre aussi mal. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre au moins un peu… Il ne savait pas que c'était un sujet aussi sensible pour lui, et il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait effectivement blessé, que ses intentions aient été bonnes ou non.

 _« Mais tu as fini par me regarder droit dans les yeux pour me dire que tu n'étais pas là pour essayer de me convaincre._

' _Je te le jure sur tout ce que tu veux,' m'as-tu assuré. 'Je suis juste venu te proposer un compromis. La soirée commence à 19h, à cette adresse.' Tu m'as tendu un bout de papier avec ton adresse dessus._

' _Je pourrais me servir de cette information pour m'introduire chez toi et t'étrangler dans ton sommeil,' ai-je dit en prenant le papier. J'ai entendu Temari soupirer, et j'ai vu Shikamaru se retenir de rire. »_

La scène avait en effet quelque chose de comique malgré tout. Naruto pouffa en repensant au visage cent pour cent sérieux de Gaara alors qu'il proférait cette menace. Tout le monde savait que, là encore, c'était pour le côté théâtral, que même s'il était en colère, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait.

Enfin… Du moins, Naruto l'espérait !

A bien y réfléchir, peut-être que c'était un test plus ou moins conscient. Peut-être qu'il se demandait si Naruto allait prendre peur et revenir sur sa décision de lui donner son adresse. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question, il remarqua que les personnes qui étaient sur les marches de l'immeuble étaient parties. Naruto se leva et alla s'y asseoir pour le reste de la cassette.

 _« Sans te laisser démonter, tu as continué. 'Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, et si tu viens, tu peux juste passer dire bonjour, je ne t'obligerai pas à rester.' Tu m'as expliqué que tu avais organisé un 'secret santa', où chacun tire le nom d'un invité et doit lui trouver un petit cadeau. 'J'avais mis ton nom dans la liste au cas où, et c'est moi qui l'ai tiré, du coup je t'ai pris quelque chose, je te le donnerai à la soirée si tu viens, mais sinon, j'attendrai la rentrée.' Si tu avais vraiment mis mon nom dans ta liste, je sais que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard que tu sois tombé dessus. Shikamaru a levé les yeux au ciel, me confirmant ce que je pensais._

' _Et du coup', as-tu repris, 'il ne restait que le nom de Shika à la fin ; tu peux lui trouver un cadeau si tu veux, mais si tu viens pas, je lui en ai trouvé un, j'ai tout prévu ! Désolé, Shika, je n'étais pas censé le dire…' »_

Naruto leva lui aussi les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Même lui pouvait déceler son propre mensonge en entendant Gaara répéter ses dires.

 _« Tu ne sais pas mentir. Je suis sûr que tu as choisi Shikamaru comme bouc émissaire car nous savions tous les trois qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire si je ne lui offrais rien alors que j'avais été désigné pour le faire. »_

Mais encore une fois, Gaara n'avait pas relevé sur le coup.

 _« Avant de partir, tu m'as simplement dit d'un ton sérieux : 'Je te le répète, je ne suis pas venu pour te convaincre. Je suis venu pour être sûr que tu saches que ma porte t'était ouverte et que tu es le bienvenu.'_

 _Après avoir refermé derrière vous, je suis resté quelques minutes dans le silence, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Temari m'a rejoint. Je n'ai rien pu dire à part, 'Je me sens perdu.'_

' _Je pense que tu devrais essayer d'y aller,' m'a-t-elle dit. 'Ce gars a l'air d'être plein de bonnes intentions. Et tu as bien le droit de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, pour une fois…' Elle se sentait coupable. 'Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même : il t'oblige à avancer. Peut-être que c'est un pas de plus à faire.'_

 _Elle avait raison. Je suis passé à la soirée le lendemain. J'ai été bien accueilli, même par certains de tes amis qui m'évitaient. »_

Il pensait probablement à Kiba et Ino. C'étaient eux deux qui manifestaient le plus d'animosité à son égard. Au moins, ils se contentaient de ne pas lui parler. Ils avaient cependant été surpris de voir Gaara passer à la soirée. Ils lui avaient dit bonjour et avaient même essayé de parler avec lui. Bon, ça n'avait pas été très fructueux, Gaara sentant bien que c'était à moitié forcé.

 _« Je ne suis resté que trois ou quatre heures. Je suis parti avant la distribution des cadeaux, j'ai laissé ma babiole pour Shikamaru près de ton petit sapin en plastique, et en me raccompagnant à la porte, tu m'as donné mon cadeau en me souhaitant une bonne soirée et en me remerciant d'être venu. »_

Il avait offert à Shikamaru un paquet de coton avec du fil et de la colle, et avait laissé un petit mot disant : « Maintenant, tu peux fabriquer tes propres nuages à accrocher au plafond de ta chambre. » Shikamaru avait adoré le principe, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire ses nuages. « La flemme, » avait-il commenté.

 _« Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai fait le bilan : je suis resté assez tendu, mais j'avais finalement passé un bon moment. C'était, au final, une soirée comme les autres._

 _Merci encore. »_

C'était un an et demi plus tôt, cependant Naruto se sentit soulagé d'entendre que Gaara avait passé un bon moment.

 _« Mais le plus beau resta ton cadeau._

 _Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai hésité à attendre le lendemain pour l'ouvrir, mais j'étais trop curieux. Quand je l'ai déballé et que j'ai vu que tu m'avais offert une magnifique édition en couverture rigide de_ Frankenstein _, qui est un de mes romans préférés, avec un petit mot dedans – que j'ai encore, et qui disait, 'Il y en a encore plein là d'où ça vient,' avec un smiley suivi de l'adresse de la bouquinerie où tu avais acheté le livre… Je crois bien que les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. »_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. C'était une scène qu'il avait du mal à imaginer. D'une part, parce que son cadeau n'avait pas été spécialement élaboré, et d'autre part, parce qu'il était tellement habitué à voir Gaara contenir ses émotions le plus possible qu'il n'aurait pas pensé que ce geste ait pu le toucher autant. Mais à présent, il comprenait que Gaara avait souvent un tourbillon d'émotions qui dansaient dans sa tête, et qu'il était juste doué pour le dissimuler.

 _« J'ai déjà reçu des cadeaux de Noël, évidemment. De la part de mon oncle, de la part de Temari et Kankuro… De la part de gens qui me connaissaient depuis un certain temps. Mais là, recevoir de la part de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas depuis longtemps un cadeau qui tapait aussi juste… Je me souvenais avoir parlé de ma passion pour ce type de livres, et avoir dit que j'adorais ce roman, mais c'était si rapide et tellement noyé dans d'autres conversations que je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais entendu, et encore moins que tu t'en serais souvenu… »_

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui as les oreilles qui traînent ! » Plaisanta Naruto. Gaara l'avait remercié rapidement pour le cadeau lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, mais n'avait pas développé. Naruto avait tout de même détecté une certaine gêne, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu tout dire, mais Gaara s'était enfui avant que Naruto puisse lui poser la moindre question.

 _« C'est là que j'ai vraiment su que tu étais sincère avec moi. Que tu me considérais véritablement comme un ami. Que tu m'écoutais. Que quelqu'un m'écoutait._

 _Merci. C'était le plus beau Noël que j'ai eu. »_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Naruto de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait seulement voulu faire plaisir à Gaara en lui offrant quelque chose qu'il aimait bien, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce simple geste aurait autant chamboulé son ami. Il avait vraiment dû être malheureux par le passé. Entendre qu'il avait réussi à lui offrir bien plus qu'un livre, qu'il lui avait offert un beau Noël, un peu de bonheur, cela emplissait son cœur de joie. Il sourit.

Il remarqua cependant qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu le bouton stop être enclenché, alors que l'enregistrement semblait fini. Il attendit un peu, et Gaara reprit la parole, d'un ton qui paraissait presque malicieux.

 _« Tant que j'y pense, toi qui aimes les potins… Après votre passage, Temari m'a demandé le nom de Shikamaru. Je crois qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, ce n'est pourtant pas son type. Elle l'a néanmoins cherché sur les réseaux sociaux et l'a demandé en ami en faisant semblant d'être tombée sur lui par hasard. C'est l'excuse qu'elle m'a sortie aussi, mais Shikamaru m'a montré la conversation, et je la connais assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas du hasard. Je ne sais pas si lui l'a crue, mais ils ont commencé à se parler, et ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je me permets de te le raconter parce que je sais qu'ils n'en auront pas grand-chose à faire que tu le saches. »_

Cette fois, c'était bien la fin.

« … Hein ? » Fut tout ce que Naruto parvint à dire. Il venait de vivre l'ascenseur émotionnel le plus bizarre de sa vie. D'abord, Gaara le faisait presque pleurer à lui avouer comme ce Noël avait été important pour lui, puis il annonçait… Que sa sœur sortait avec Shikamaru ? Que Shikamaru sortait avec sa sœur ? Que sa sœur et Shikamaru sortaient ensemble ? Ses pensées étaient répétitives, mais il n'arrivait pas à décider quelle formulation le choquait le plus. Il en venait même à se demander si ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que les sentiments de Gaara pour lui.

Bien évidemment, il allait devoir tanner Shikamaru avec ça dès qu'il le reverrait.

Bon. En tout cas, Naruto était plutôt satisfait de cette écoute. Elle n'avait pas très bien commencé, mais elle s'était bien finie. Et en prime, Gaara avait lâché une info croustillante ! Lui qui était plutôt du genre à éviter les potins… Il aurait sûrement l'occasion d'en parler avec Shikamaru à la soirée de Kiba le lendemain. Pourquoi donc avait-il décidé de garder sa relation secrète ? Sans doute parce qu'il estimait que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, et que tant qu'on ne lui posait pas de question, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en parler, tout simplement. C'était bien son style. Mais Naruto lui en toucherait deux mots, par principe.

Il considéra l'éventualité de rentrer chez lui, mais toutes ces émotions et ces révélations lui avaient donné un regain d'énergie. Il retourna la cassette et lança l'enregistrement suivant.


	6. Cassette 3, Face B

Saaaalut ! C'est parti pour la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! x)

* * *

 **Cassette 3, Face B**

 _« La prochaine histoire que je vais raconter est bien moins réjouissante que la précédente. Je vais parler de notre première dispute. Bien sûr, j'entends par là, notre première dispute en tant qu'amis, tu t'en doutes._

 _Avec le recul, je suis capable de réaliser que ce n'était pas si dramatique. D'ailleurs, ça s'est résolu rapidement – en partie grâce au fait que tu n'es pas rancunier du tout. Mais cet incident a touché des points sensibles chez moi, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en parler aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi on s'était disputés ? »_

Naruto ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Il n'était effectivement pas très rancunier et passait rapidement à autre chose. Il fallait vraiment lui faire quelque chose d'affreux pour qu'il ne pardonne pas, et ça n'était jamais arrivé. Aussi ne voyait-il pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur un conflit une fois que celui-ci était résolu. Il se rappelait s'être disputé plusieurs fois avec Gaara, mais il ne souvenait pas quand ni spécialement pourquoi exactement.

Intrigué, il écouta attentivement la suite.

 _« Pour une fois, nous n'étions que tous les deux. On était en train de parler de tout et de rien. Et puis tu m'as posé une question ; je ne sais plus comment c'est venu dans la conversation, mais tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà eu une copine. »_

Ah, oui, cette conversation lui disait quelque chose, à présent. Il se souvenait que Gaara n'avait pas aimé.

 _« Tu savais déjà à ce moment-là qu'il y avait certains sujets à ne pas aborder avec moi, comme mes parents, mais je crois que ce jour-là, tu as découvert à tes dépends qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Je t'ai répondu non, et je pensais que ça s'arrêterait là. Mais j'ai dû le dire trop sèchement et trop rapidement, car tu as vite compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche… Ou baleine sous gravillon, comme tu te plais à dire parfois. »_

Naruto rit. Il aimait bien cette version de l'expression, il la trouvait plus drôle.

Il avait en effet trouvé que Gaara avait répondu bien vite. Il avait aussi détourné la tête. Tout ça, c'était le signe qu'on approchait d'un terrain glissant.

 _« Tu as émis un simple 'ah,' qui a été suivi par quelques secondes de silence. C'est là que j'ai compris que tu cherchais une façon diplomatique de rebondir, mais je ne savais pas encore si tu allais changer de sujet ou essayer de m'en faire dire plus. Tu as commencé ta phrase par : 'Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…' Et tu n'as jamais eu le temps de finir, parce que je t'ai coupé. 'Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?' »_

Naruto se souvenait à présent de cette discussion.

Gaara avait pris ce fameux ton agacé qui disait, « Naruto, tu aurais mieux fait de garder ton clapet fermé. » Généralement, quand Gaara n'avait simplement pas envie de parler, il se contentait de ne pas répondre et de regarder fermement son interlocuteur dans les yeux avec un air qui ne laissait pas de place à l'interprétation : la conversation ne l'intéressait pas et il n'avait pas l'intention d'y participer. Mais lorsqu'on abordait un sujet duquel il _refusait_ de parler, là, il se manifestait. Il disait clairement et simplement « je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

C'est pourquoi Naruto n'avait pas su s'il pouvait continuer sur le sujet au vu du « non » de Gaara. Enfin… Pour être honnête, il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il réfléchissait toujours après avoir agi. Il avait fini par se dire que Gaara avait eu des peines de cœur et il avait évité le sujet par la suite, mais sur le coup, il avait oublié de se taire.

 _« 'Tu n'as pas encore compris que si je ne développe pas plus sur un sujet, c'est que je n'ai rien à dire dessus ?'_

' _Rien à dire dessus, ou pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit dessus ?' As-tu rétorqué en élevant la voix. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je te voyais t'énerver contre quelqu'un. »_

Ce jour-là, il était énervé, il ne savait plus du tout pourquoi. C'était sans doute un jour sans. Il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas Gaara s'en tirer si facilement.

 _« Ta réaction m'a un peu pris de court. 'Non, rien à dire,' ai-je maintenu._

' _Menteur !' »_

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il était évident que Gaara avait des choses à dire là-dessus et qu'il ne voulait juste pas le faire. Naruto le comprenait, mais il aurait préféré que Gaara le lui dise directement, au lieu de lui mentir. Il se serait probablement énervé quand même, mais sûrement moins.

 _« J'ai été pour le moins choqué. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné que tu ne me croies pas, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dises aussi crument. Je n'ai rien eu à répondre, et tu en as profité pour continuer : 'C'est toujours pareil, avec toi. Tu te braques au moindre prétexte et tu me laisses jamais le temps de m'expliquer !'_

' _Peut-être que j'en ai marre que tu essaies de t'immiscer dans des choses qui ne te regardent pas ?' T'ai-je rétorqué._

' _Wow, pardon ! Désolé d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur toi, Môssieur Mystérieux !' »_

Naruto rit de nouveau en entendant Gaara l'imiter – de façon plutôt convaincante, d'ailleurs.

Un abcès avait été en quelque sorte crevé, ce jour-là. Naruto voulait désespérément en savoir plus sur lui, sur sa vie, mais il demeurait immuablement silencieux. Il acceptait vaguement de parler de sa fratrie, un peu de ses goûts, mais c'était presque tout. Et cela commençait à peser à Naruto qui, de plus, en avait un peu marre d'être rembarré aussi sèchement sans jamais avoir le temps de terminer ses phrases.

 _« 'J'allais juste te demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose et que tu ne voulais juste pas en parler, c'est tout !'_

' _Parce que ça ne te semblait pas déjà évident ?' Je me suis rendu compte en disant ça que je ne pouvais désormais plus prétendre que je n'avais rien à dire sur le sujet. 'Tu ne t'es pas dit que si j'avais dit non, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas m'étaler là-dessus ?'_

 _Tu as levé les bras au ciel, as lâché un 'tu m'saoules,' puis tu es parti. J'ai fait de même juste après pour rentrer chez moi. »_

En y repensant, ils s'étaient tous les deux énervés pour rien. Ils auraient dû respirer un coup et se dire l'un et l'autre ce qui n'allait pas. Mais ils étaient sur les nerfs, et partir chacun de son côté pour se calmer était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire.

 _« Je suis souvent entré en conflit avec d'autres personnes. Mais la plupart du temps, voire tout le temps, ça m'était complètement égal. Je n'aimais pas les gens avec qui je me disputais, et ils ne m'aimaient pas non plus. S'ils ne me parlaient plus par la suite, ça m'indifférait totalement. C'est aussi arrivé avec Temari et Kankuro, mais à l'époque, je me fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en penser. Ce n'était pas le cas avec toi : ce que tu pensais de moi commençait à m'importer._

 _Et ce n'était pas une situation plaisante._

 _Si au départ, la seule pensée que j'avais était que tu avais réagi de façon stupide et que j'étais en colère contre toi, petit à petit, la peur prenait la place de la colère. J'avais peur que toi non plus, tu ne veuilles plus me parler. »_

« Mais quelle andouille ! Dit Naruto. Comme si j'allais arrêter de te parler pour ça ! »

 _« C'est irrationnel, je sais, mais je commençais enfin à accepter pleinement ton amitié, à accepter d'y croire, je me sentais de plus en plus en confiance avec toi, et soudainement, on se séparait en mauvais termes. J'ai pris peur. Je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps : j'ai demandé de l'aide. »_

Naruto avait encore du mal à se dire que des événements qui lui avaient semblé d'aussi peu d'importance sur le moment pouvaient en avoir eu autant pour Gaara. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu sur la première cassette. Quelles autres situations, que Naruto avait peut-être oubliées, avaient eu un impact sur lui ?

 _« Je me sentais à l'étroit chez moi, alors je suis sorti. J'ai marché un peu et je me suis arrêté pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui passait, mais pour une fois, ça ne me gênait pas. En vérité, je ne le remarquais pas. C'est le point numéro 6. Et si on veut être vraiment précis, j'étais assis sur le banc en face du magasin de vêtements. »_

Naruto regarda la carte : il s'agissait d'une place en plein centre-ville. A cette heure-ci, un vendredi soir, il y aurait sûrement du monde, d'autant plus qu'il y avait des bars pas très loin. Ses amis seraient-ils de sortie ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur expliquer ce qu'il ferait là… Il décida d'y aller quand même, tant pis s'il croisait des gens qu'il connaissait. Il se débrouillerait, comme d'habitude.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rêveur vers le centre, il sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa tête. Puis sur son bras, son épaule, son nez. Très vite, il commença à pleuvoir des cordes.

« Zut ! » S'exclama-t-il en ramenant la capuche de son sweat sur ses cheveux. Voilà qui réglait la question. Il rentra chez lui en courant et s'ébroua tel un chien mouillé en enlevant ses vêtements trempés. Il vérifia que son walkman et la carte n'avaient pas subi de dégâts à cause de la pluie et les posa près de la boîte à chaussures contenant le reste des cassettes. Impossible de ressortir maintenant. Il attendrait le lendemain, il avait un peu de temps avant d'aller chez Kiba.

* * *

« Enfin libre ! » S'écria Naruto à la fin de son travail. Il rentra chez lui pour prendre une bonne douche et se débarrasser de l'odeur de friture. En sortant de la salle de bain, il regarda l'heure : il avait encore deux ou trois heures avant de partir à la soirée, c'était parfait. Il fallait juste qu'il pense à aller acheter des boissons.

Mais tout d'abord, il voulait finir la cassette. En vérité, il espérait entendre la raison pour laquelle Gaara avait semblé aussi troublé quand il lui avait demandé s'il avait eu une copine. Il regarda par la fenêtre : le temps était maussade, mais pas de pluie à l'horizon. Il se rendit donc en centre-ville et trouva rapidement le banc auquel Gaara avait fait allusion. Quelqu'un était déjà assis dessus, mais il y avait encore de la place, aussi s'assit-il à l'extrémité opposée. Il devrait augmenter un peu le volume de la cassette pour couvrir le bruit des passants, mais pas de risque que l'autre personne entende.

Il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il le pût, le banc n'ayant pas de dossier, puis mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

 _« Je ne savais pas trop à qui parler. Je ne voulais pas devoir expliquer pourquoi j'avais réagi comme je l'ai fait. Je ne t'ai pas menti : je n'ai jamais eu de copine… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un. »_

« Oh. Un garçon. Bien sûr, » chuchota Naruto pour lui-même en se frappant le front. Maintenant qu'il savait que Gaara était amoureux de lui, il lui semblait plutôt logique que ce que le rouquin voulait dire par là, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eu une copine, mais un copain. Pas étonnant que la question l'ait mis dans cet état.

 _« J'ai eu une histoire avec un autre garçon au lycée, mais… Mais ça s'est très mal fini. Et à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas prêt à en parler, même avec toi. Et même aujourd'hui, à l'heure où je m'enregistre, je redoute le moment où je vais te parler de cette histoire plus en détails. »_

Rien que le fait de dire que ça ne s'était pas bien passé lui semblait douloureux. Naruto commençait presque lui aussi à redouter le moment où il entendrait l'histoire complète. Gaara lui avait déjà dit que le lycée était une période qu'il aurait aimé oublier, et il avait dit dans une cassette précédente que Kankuro et Temari s'étaient rapprochés de lui après « certains événements du lycée. » Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça ?

 _« Les seules personnes qui savent déjà ce qui s'est passé, c'est mon frère et ma sœur. Et entre les deux, j'ai choisi Temari, étant donné que nous étions plus souvent en contact l'un avec l'autre, et puis elle m'avait déjà aidé avec la soirée du Nouvel An. Kankuro et moi ne savions pas vraiment nous parler de toute façon, parce qu'il ne sait pas trop comment réagir face à moi. De plus, c'est lui qui est parti le plus tôt de la maison, il a quitté le lycée général après la première année pour poursuivre des études qui lui plaisaient plus. Et encore, il aurait pu partir une année plus tôt, mais notre père a d'abord refusé parce que les 'études manuelles sont inférieures aux études intellectuelles'… »_

Naruto soupira, guère surpris. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Kankuro travaillait dans l'ébénisterie. Ce n'était visiblement pas assez chic pour Monsieur-Papa-de-l'Année. Il se demanda comment le père de Gaara aurait réagi en apprenant que lui-même faisait une licence d'arts plastiques : il était en études dites « supérieures, » mais ce type était probablement du genre à mépriser les métiers artistiques.

 _« Désolé, je divague un peu. Je disais donc : j'ai décidé de contacter Temari, car c'est avec elle que j'ai le plus l'habitude de parler. Comme je n'aime pas parler au téléphone et que je ne savais pas si elle était occupée, je lui ai envoyé un message, qui disait quelque chose du genre 'est-ce que je peux te demander quelques conseils ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide.' Une petite dizaine de minutes s'est écoulée avant qu'elle ne réponde, mais j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé une heure. Normalement, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt patient, pourtant. »_

« Sauf avec moi ! » Se dit Naruto en plaisantant. Il mettait souvent la patience des gens à rude épreuve. Iruka pouvait en témoigner.

 _« J'étais déjà sur les nerfs, et le fait qu'elle m'appelle au lieu de me répondre par message a failli me faire balancer mon téléphone. Elle m'a demandé d'une voix calme, mais étonnée et un peu inquiète, ce qui m'arrivait. Lorsque je lui ai expliqué la situation, elle a eu l'air soulagé et a dit : 'Oh, ce n'est que ça.'_

' _Comment ça, ce n'est que ça ?' Lui ai-je demandé, un peu vexé._

' _Désolée,' a-t-elle répondu. 'J'ai été très surprise en lisant ton message, j'ai pensé que quelque chose de plus grave s'était passé.'_

' _Donc tu penses que je dramatise ?' Je me sentais un peu trahi. Peut-être qu'en effet, je dramatisais, mais c'était important pour moi, et dans ma tête, à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne le comprenait pas._

' _Pas du tout ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé, Gaara. J'imagine que tu dois beaucoup tenir à cette amitié pour t'inquiéter autant.' »_

Dans un sens, c'était rassurant, paradoxalement. Gaara ne s'exprimant jamais sur ses ressentis, Naruto ne savait pas toujours s'il le considérait comme son ami ou non. Bien sûr, il se disait que Gaara aurait cessé de le fréquenter depuis longtemps s'il en avait eu marre, mais ça faisait toujours du bien d'être sûr.

 _« 'Mais il n'y a pas de raison, vraiment. Les disputes, ça arrive, et ça ne signifie pas la fin d'une relation pour autant. Sinon, Kankuro et moi ne nous parlerions plus depuis longtemps.' C'est vrai qu'elle et Kankuro se chamaillent souvent. Très souvent. Presque toujours pour des broutilles. Un jour, Kankuro a fait un scandale parce que Temari avait déplacé sa mousse à raser. »_

Naruto s'amusa de l'anecdote. C'était drôle à imaginer !

C'était une chose pour laquelle il avait souvent envié Gaara : avoir des frères et sœurs. Lui-même était enfant unique, et il s'était souvent senti seul, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis dans son enfance. Il savait qu'avoir une fratrie, ce n'était pas toujours tout rose, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir au moins un frère ou une sœur.

 _« Temari m'a demandé : 'Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Comment tu analyses la situation et vos réactions à tous les deux ?'_

 _Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Je lui ai dit que pour moi, tu avais exagéré et que j'en avais marre que tu essayes de toujours tout savoir sur moi._

' _Certes,' a répondu Temari. 'Mais est-ce qu'il essaie vraiment de toujours tout savoir sur toi ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il te pose constamment des questions, ou bien est-ce que tu retiens surtout les fois où il te pose des questions sur des choses qui te mettent mal à l'aise ?' »_

Naruto savait qu'il lui arrivait d'être intrusif, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'impression de faire subir un interrogatoire à Gaara. En tout cas, il ne pensait pas poser plus de questions que ce qu'on pourrait poser à un ami durant des conversations standards. Mais encore une fois, chacun ses limites.

 _« Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que non, c'était toi qui étais trop curieux et qui te mêlais de ce qui ne te regardait pas, mais les mots ont refusé de sortir de ma bouche. Ma conscience me disait que j'étais en train de me chercher des excuses. »_

C'était fou comme Temari arrivait à viser juste concernant son petit frère. Finalement, elle était un peu comme Shikamaru : lui aussi parvenait toujours à analyser finement les gens. Quand il s'y mettait, bien sûr.

Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien que ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés ensemble.

 _« Voyant que je ne répondais rien, Temari a continué : 'Je comprends que la question t'ait mis dans l'embarras, à cause de… De ce qui s'est passé et du fait qu'il insinue que si tu es sorti avec quelqu'un, c'est forcément une fille ; et si ce dernier point est maladroit, pour le reste, il ne pouvait pas savoir. C'est le genre de sujet qui finit forcément par venir sur le tapis, que ça nous plaise ou non, malheureusement. Tu peux difficilement lui reprocher de t'avoir demandé ça.' »_

Naruto se sentait un peu penaud. Tous ses amis étaient hétéro, ou en tout cas, ne sortaient qu'avec des gens de l'autre sexe, à sa connaissance. C'était ce qu'il assumait donc automatiquement pour toutes ses nouvelles rencontres. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas très compliqué de demander « Tu as quelqu'un ? » au lieu de « Tu as un copain/une copine ? »

 _« 'Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?' Lui ai-je demandé. 'Hors de question de lui raconter.'_

 _Temari m'a alors dit que je n'avais pas besoin de tout te dire, juste qu'il y avait certaines choses que je n'étais pas prêt à partager. Je pouvais te dire que ça me gênait quand tu essayais trop de me faire parler de moi, mais elle me conseillait aussi d'arrêter d'être autant sur la défensive, que tu ne semblais pas me vouloir de mal et qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à te faire plus confiance si je te considérais comme un ami. Je l'ai remerciée et j'ai raccroché._

 _Elle avait raison. Ça me coûtait de l'admettre, mais elle avait raison. J'étais trop sur la défensive avec toi, en effet. J'avais appris à réagir instinctivement par la méfiance et le repli, et il fallait maintenant que j'accepte de m'ouvrir. Ou, tout du moins, que je ne me referme pas immédiatement. »_

Un travail de longue haleine. Mais il avait fait la partie la plus difficile : il avait décidé de s'améliorer.

 _« J'étais en train de me demander si j'en étais vraiment capable. Une part de moi voulait abandonner la partie avant d'avoir commencé, mais une autre ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié que nous étions en train de construire. Enfin, c'était surtout toi qui la construisais. Je me rendais compte que ça ne pouvait pas marcher si tu faisais tout le travail tout seul. Aussi j'ai fini par écouter la part de moi qui voulait continuer à avancer. »_

Naruto sourit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas trop comment il avait réussi à influencer Gaara de la sorte, mais il était ravi de voir qu'il le motivait à retrouver une vie meilleure et à se reconstruire.

 _« Je réfléchissais à un message à t'envoyer, mais tu m'as devancé : tu m'en as envoyé un pour me demander si on pouvait se parler. Je t'ai indiqué où je me trouvais, et tu m'as rejoint quelque temps après. »_

Une fois la colère partie, Naruto s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'ils discutent tous les deux à cœur ouvert. Pas question de rester sur des non-dits, autant se dire ce qui n'allait pas. De plus, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir lâché sa frustration de la journée sur Gaara, et il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait donc voulu s'excuser au moins pour ça.

 _« J'ai pris une grande inspiration, mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, tu m'as dit : 'Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui et ça a plus ou moins été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je sais pourtant bien que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi.'_

 _Sans réfléchir, j'ai répondu en te disant que j'étais moi-même désolé de m'être emporté, et surtout d'avoir été si agressif. Je t'ai expliqué qu'effectivement, je n'aime pas parler de moi, et que même si dans le fond, j'étais content que tu essaies d'apprendre à me connaître, parfois, tu en faisais un peu trop. Et que de plus, c'était encore trop pénible pour moi de parler de certaines choses et que je préférais les garder pour moi. Je t'ai promis de faire un effort pour éviter d'être trop sur le qui-vive et de te mettre le holà plus calmement. »_

Et il avait tenu cette promesse. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis, mais il était sans doute aidé par le fait que Naruto faisait un peu plus attention à ce qu'il disait.

La conversation avait été satisfaisante. Au moins, les choses étaient claires, autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être.

 _« Tu m'as alors dit : 'Je comprends, c'est vrai que je suis parfois trop curieux, et j'en suis désolé. Je te promets de faire un effort moi aussi de mon côté-là-dessus.' Je t'ai souri, soulagé. Mais tu n'avais pas fini. 'Tu sais, je m'inquiète un peu, aussi. Tu n'es pas très démonstratif, et tu as tes secrets, ok. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu gardes un peu trop de choses pour toi, que tu contiens trop tes émotions. Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais. C'est comme une cocotte-minute : si tu ne relâches pas la soupape de temps en temps, ça finit par faire boum, et ça fait de gros dégâts. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive ça.'_

 _Je t'ai demandé pourquoi. 'Bah… Parce que tu es mon ami !' As-tu déclaré comme si c'était une évidence. Et j'imagine que c'en est une, mais c'était encore difficile à admettre. »_

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce détail. Mais bien sûr que c'était une évidence pour lui de s'inquiéter pour ses amis, et Gaara ne faisait pas exception à la règle ! Il se demanda au bout de combien de temps le rouquin allait finir par se le mettre dans le crâne.

 _« Je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. Je n'étais aucunement convaincu. Pour moi, parler ne ferait que réveiller les mauvais souvenirs et ne m'apporterait rien de bon. De plus, il n'y avait personne à qui j'avais envie d'en parler._

 _Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, les choses ont changé. Je sais maintenant que c'est toi qui avais raison, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'entendre, ni à passer à l'action. Seulement voilà, petit à petit, tu as percé mes défenses, et tu m'as obligé à me rendre compte que les pires attaques contre lesquelles je devais me défendre, ce n'était pas celles de l'extérieur, mais celles que je m'infligeais à moi-même. C'est déjà la troisième cassette que je termine, et je commence petit à petit à me libérer d'un poids que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Et en même temps, c'est très effrayant, parce que ça me met face à des choses que j'ai toujours refusé d'affronter. La fuite est plus simple, moins douloureuse. Ça commence à devenir difficile de te parler de tout ça, mais je m'y tiendrai. Je sais qu'au final, j'en ai vraiment besoin… »_

La cassette se termina sur cette phrase que Gaara avait presque murmurée.

C'était bien qu'il ait décidé de faire ce projet. De tout dire, de tout faire sortir. Ça lui faisait sûrement mal, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Il se sentirait mieux après. En tout cas, Naruto l'espérait. Enfin… Il imaginait que Gaara ne lui aurait pas envoyé les cassettes si ça n'avait pas marché un minimum. Et en ce moment-même, était-il en train de se demander ce que lui, Naruto, pensait de tout ce qu'il avait entendu ?

Naruto repassa en revue ce qu'il avait appris sur cette cassette, à savoir le fait que Gaara était sorti avec un garçon. C'était apparemment un événement qui avait plus ou moins chamboulé sa vie. Mais pourquoi ? Le garçon en question lui avait-il brisé le cœur ? Ou bien son père l'avait-il rejeté encore plus à cause de ça ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir les réponses tout de suite, Gaara avait probablement d'autres choses à raconter d'abord. Peut-être qu'il n'entendrait même pas l'histoire avant d'être arrivé à la dernière cassette, comme une sorte de point d'orgue au récit global. Néanmoins, il avait bien du mal à contenir son impatience. Il avait emporté la cassette suivante au cas où, et il se tâtait à en commencer l'écoute tout de suite. Cela risquait d'être juste, il ne savait pas où Gaara allait l'emmener, et sa localisation actuelle avait l'avantage d'être proche de plusieurs petits commerces. Il devait encore faire ses courses, et il voulait aussi repasser chez lui pour déposer son walkman, juste par précaution.

Il rentra donc tranquillement chez lui et prépara quelques affaires pour la soirée. A priori, il ne dormirait pas chez Kiba, il n'habitait pas si loin et il n'avait pas l'intention de boire beaucoup d'alcool.

Une fois qu'il eut acheté quelques bouteilles de jus de fruit et de soda, il se rendit chez son ami. Il avait un peu flâné en chemin, mais il arriva tout de même à l'heure, ce qui lui valut quelques railleries.

« Wow, pile à l'heure ! S'exclama Kiba en l'accueillant. J'aurais parié que tu serais en retard !

\- Moi j'avais parié, et du coup j'ai perdu ! Rit Sakura avant de tendre une pièce à Ino.

\- Pareil ! Lança Chouji, qui lui avait parié quelques pistaches.

\- Vous exagérez, répondit Naruto. Je suis pas si souvent en retard !

\- T'es jamais en avance non plus, rétorqua Kiba avec un clin d'œil.

\- Un sorcier n'arrive jamais en retard. Ni en avance, d'ailleurs ; il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue !

\- C'est 'magicien', pas 'sorcier', » corrigea Hinata timidement, mais personne ou presque ne l'entendit.

Naruto commençait à se dire qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée, agréable et mentalement reposante après toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours. Il avait même repéré Shikamaru du coin de l'œil, et se promit d'aller discrètement lui parler de sa relation avec Temari dès qu'il le pourrait.

Alors qu'il enlevait son sweat pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau, quelque chose tomba de sa poche.

« Tiens, fit Sakura. C'est quoi, cette cassette ? »

Naruto blêmit. Le temps sembla se figer.

La quatrième cassette, qu'il avait emportée au cas où plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il l'avait oubliée au fond de sa poche et ne l'avait pas remise avec les autres en repassant chez lui avant la soirée.

Et elle se trouvait à présent dans les mains de Sakura.

* * *

 **Note :** Alors euh juste... Peut-être que je vais me tirer une balle dans le pied en faisant ça, mais je ressens le besoin de me justifier sur un truc, rapport au nouveau personnage introduit dans ce chapitre. Comme vous l'avez peut-être lu sur mon profil, je sais pas faire des OC (et j'arrive pas à imaginer Gaara avec un autre perso de _Naruto_ que Naruto lol), et du coup je voulais juste préciser que l'identité de ce perso n'est pas importante en soi, du coup vous attendez pas à une révélation de ouf ou je sais pas, car y'aura rien de tout ça :') Voilà, c'est tout, haha, ahem, à plus, bye, bisous, tout ça *Retourne se terrer dans son trou ._.*


	7. Cassette 4, Face A

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va bien :) En avant pour la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Cassette 4, Face A**

Instinctivement, Naruto lâcha le sweat qu'il tenait encore à la main et se précipita pour récupérer la cassette. « C'est à moi ! » S'exclama-t-il, comme si quelqu'un en doutait encore.

Mais Sakura ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. « C'est pas vrai, t'as ressorti tes antiquités ? Y'a quoi, dessus ? Demanda-t-elle en esquivant Naruto et en agitant la cassette en l'air.

\- Une compil' de toutes les pires chansons que t'écoutais y'a dix ans ? Plaisanta Chouji.

\- Euh, oui, parfaitement ! Je l'ai oubliée dans ma poche, et elle va y retourner maintenant, haha ! Répondit Naruto en riant nerveusement.

\- Ben t'as pas l'air bien, remarqua Ino, tout en subtilisant la cassette à Sakura. C'est si honteux que ça ? Allez, on l'écoute ! Je suis sûre que ça va nous rappeler de bons souvenirs ! Kiba, t'as un truc pour écouter ça ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un lecteur cassette sur le poste de radio de ma mère ! »

Naruto fut pris de panique. Il protesta en essayant de récupérer son bien, mais cela faisait rire ses amis, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se la passer pour empêcher Naruto de la reprendre.

« Arrêtez, les gars, rendez-moi ça ! » Il ne plaisantait plus du tout et il commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Et si jamais ils parvenaient à la mettre dans le lecteur ? Il était mortifié à l'idée que les autres découvrent le contenu des cassettes. Gaara ne lui pardonnerait pas, et lui-même ne se pardonnerait pas non plus de sa négligence. « Sérieux, c'est plus drôle, là !

\- De quoi t'as peur ? Lui demanda Sakura, qui avait récupéré la cassette. Ce sont juste de vieilles chansons, non ?

\- Euh, oui, mais… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se défendre, Kiba revint en disant que le lecteur ne marchait pas. Naruto en profita pour arracher la cassette des mains de Sakura et la fourra dans sa poche en soupirant de soulagement. Il ignora la déception de ses amis et leurs spéculations sur la nature de l'enregistrement. La supposition sur laquelle ils semblaient s'accorder était Naruto en train de chanter lui-même. L'intéressé était parfaitement satisfait de leur conclusion et valida leur hypothèse pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Shikamaru était resté silencieux durant toute la scène, mais il n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Alors que les autres continuaient de taquiner Naruto, il s'exprima : « Perso, ça ne me donne pas envie d'écouter, dit-il. Maintenant que ce grand mystère existentiel est résolu, on peut enfin passer à autre chose ? » Il regarda brièvement Naruto, qui le remercia d'un léger signe de tête.

Ils acquiescèrent, et on commença à s'installer pour manger, pendant que les derniers retardataires arrivaient. L'ambiance était conviviale, mais Naruto n'arrivait plus à en profiter pleinement. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon et fut rapidement rejoint par Shikamaru, qui venait fumer une cigarette.

Naruto hésita, mais finit par prendre la parole. « … Merci. De m'avoir soutenu, je veux dire.

\- De rien, répondit nonchalamment Shikamaru. Tu avais l'air tellement embêté.

\- Ouais, c'est super gênant ! Je réécoutais ça par nostalgie, j'avais pas prévu de l'oublier dans ma poche, haha !

\- Tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour avaler ça ? Surtout après l'autre jour à la bibliothèque ? »

Naruto prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. « Non, bien sûr que non. J'espérais juste que tu laisserais couler, comme la dernière fois.

\- Je m'en fiche de ta cassette, tu sais. C'est juste que, peu importe ce qu'il y a dessus, ça m'a l'air sérieux. Et surtout, confidentiel. Pourquoi tu te balades partout avec, si tu as tellement peur qu'on découvre ce que c'est ?

\- C'est… C'est compliqué.

\- M'est avis que c'est très simple, mais que tu veux pas développer. Moi ça me va, au pire. »

Naruto sourit. C'était vrai. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Gaara commençait à déteindre sur lui. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre à dire, ce qui était l'occasion parfaite pour changer de sujet.

« Mais et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me parlerais pas de Temari ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Que… Quoi ?! » S'exclama Shikamaru, surpris. Naruto explosa de rire devant le visage effaré de son ami, qui ne chercha même pas à nier. « Qu'est-ce que… Comment t'as su ? Où est-ce que t'es encore allé fouiner ?

\- Eh, j'ai fouiné nulle part ! S'indigna le blond. C'est Gaara qui me l'a dit !

\- Gaara ? Il t'a dit ça quand ? » Naruto imita la carpe pendant quelques secondes. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette, avant d'ajouter : « Laisse tomber. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux. Mais Naruto finit par reprendre la parole. « Est-ce que Temari te parle de sa famille, parfois ?

\- Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'elle me parle de Gaara ?

\- … Oui, mais aussi de son père… Enfin, de ses parents. » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou pas, il ne savait pas ce que Temari avait accepté de révéler à Shikamaru, après tout.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. « Je sais que sa mère est morte à la naissance de Gaara et qu'elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec son père. Apparemment, elle évite d'aller le voir. Et Gaara, elle parle pas trop de lui. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup été seul et qu'elle et Kankuro regrettent de ne pas avoir été plus souvent à ses côtés. Du coup, ils essaient de rattraper le temps perdu. » Naruto hocha la tête pensivement. Puis, plus ou moins inconsciemment, il porta la main à la poche qui contenait la cassette, comme pour vérifier qu'elle s'y trouvait toujours. Shikamaru ne manqua pas de le remarquer : « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la cassette ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et remarqua où était sa main. Il hésita. Est-ce qu'il pouvait en parler à Shikamaru ? Il savait que son ami ne dirait rien, mais… Par principe, est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Non, ça ne l'était pas. Gaara ne le voulait pas. Le problème, c'était que plus il prenait de temps à trouver une réponse, plus les chances que Shikamaru interprète son silence comme un « oui » grandissaient. Dans ce cas, n'était-il pas plus judicieux d'être honnête ? Naruto n'était pas sûr…

Et en même temps, peut-être que Shika saurait le conseiller. La vérité, c'était qu'il ressentait le besoin de le dire, de pouvoir demander de l'aide sur la façon de réagir, car il craignait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre et de blesser Gaara sans le vouloir. Il décida d'appliquer le conseil de Temari à Gaara dans l'histoire de leur dispute : il n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qui se trouvait sur les cassettes.

Avec un peu de honte, Naruto répondit : « LES cassettes. Gaara m'a envoyé un lot de cassettes. Dessus, il se confie à moi, sur des trucs. » Inutile de dire pourquoi Gaara l'avait choisi lui en particulier. « Au final, il se passe beaucoup de choses dans sa petite tête. C'est pas toujours facile à écouter… Et puis surtout, je sais pas trop quoi lui dire quand je le reverrai. Ce qu'il me raconte est assez personnel, et je me vois pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je pensais simplement lui dire que s'il a besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un directement, je serai là pour lui.

\- Bah c'est très bien, répondit Shika. Ça lui montre que tu l'écoutes et que tu es prêt à l'aider. Dis-lui que tu le remercies de sa confiance, et que s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il peut toujours se tourner vers toi. Pas besoin d'en faire des caisses. Continue d'être son ami comme tu as l'habitude de faire, et ça devrait bien se passer. »

Au moins, c'était clair, net et précis.

« Merci, Shika.

\- Hm… Et du coup, c'est sur ces cassettes qu'il t'a dit pour moi et Tem ?

\- Oui, en anecdote ! » Shika leva les yeux au ciel. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Naruto le sache, mais il avait été surpris que Gaara le lui dise. « Et euh sinon… Tu gardes tout ça pour toi, hein ?

\- Evidemment. Et toi, vas pas répéter à tout le monde pour Tem. Que son frère te l'ait dit, ok, mais pour le reste, autant que les autres le sachent par elle ou moi.

\- C'est promis ! »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Naruto retourna à la soirée, qui se déroula sans autre incident. Personne ne retenta de lui parler de la cassette, et il put se détendre. Il ne rentra pas tard chez lui, mais il s'écroula de sommeil dans son lit.

* * *

Il était onze heures le lendemain lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira longuement, satisfait d'avoir rattrapé au moins une partie de son sommeil en retard. Il en avait visiblement bien eu besoin.

Il prit son temps pour manger son petit-déjeuner, tout en ressassant les événements de la soirée passée. Qu'aurait-il fait si ses amis avaient mis la cassette en route ? Comment aurait-il pu se rattraper ? On lui aurait posé des questions, il se serait embrouillé dans la panique, cette histoire aurait certainement fini par arriver aux oreilles de Gaara à un moment ou à un autre, et Naruto aurait probablement pu faire une croix sur leur amitié, ou tout du moins sur la confiance que Gaara lui accordait. Et ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto soupira longuement… C'était terminé, à présent. Les autres avaient l'air d'avoir accepté son baratin, ils devraient le laisser tranquille. Il devait à présent faire plus attention.

Il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Aussi en profita-t-il pour se reposer un peu, le corps comme l'esprit. Il voulait reprendre l'écoute des cassettes, mais pas avant d'avoir fait une séance de glandouille en règle sur son ordinateur !

Quelques heures plus tard, estimant avoir bien assez navigué entre les réseaux sociaux et des vidéos sur des sujets divers et variés, il décida de sortir. Il emporta la fameuse cassette qui lui avait causé tant de sueurs froides la veille. Quels nouveaux secrets recelait-elle ?

Le soleil était de retour, et quelques personnes en profitaient pour faire leur petite balade dominicale. Les rues étaient beaucoup calmes qu'en semaine, et Naruto trouva ça apaisant. Il sourit pour lui-même et attaqua la cassette.

 _« Le reste de l'année universitaire a continué de s'écouler normalement. Et quand je dis normalement, je parle d'une normalité qui t'est probablement bien plus familière qu'à moi. Ma normalité se résumait à de la solitude et des injures. On m'insultait, donc je n'avais pas envie d'aller vers les autres. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller vers les autres, donc on m'insultait. C'était le même cercle vicieux depuis le collège. Avant ça, quand j'essayais de me faire des amis, on me rejetait. J'étais trop… 'Bizarre'. »_

Effectivement, ça avait dû lui changer la vie.

 _« Et je ne pouvais même pas trouver refuge à la maison, car c'était plus ou moins la même chose. En plus sournois, peut-être. Mon père ne m'adressait la parole que pour des banalités comme 'passe-moi le sel' ou pour me faire des reproches. Mon frère et ma sœur osaient à peine me parler. Ils tentaient parfois d'entamer une discussion, mais je répondais rarement, soit parce je n'en avais pas envie, soit parce que je savais que mon père allait trouver quelque chose à redire. La seule chose pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas me descendre, c'était mes résultats scolaires. En même temps, me concentrer sur les cours était sûrement la seule façon pour moi de ne pas perdre la tête. »_

Gaara semblait en effet très cultivé. Il lisait beaucoup et s'intéressait à énormément de choses. Une fois, Naruto avait réussi à le faire participer à une partie de Trivial Poursuit, et il avait battu tout le monde à plate couture. Même Sakura, qui était pourtant jusque-là la championne incontestée dans son groupe d'amis.

 _« On partait parfois en vacances, mais c'était surtout pour Temari et Kankuro, et aussi pour maintenir l'illusion d'une famille 'normale.' Mon père avait une réputation à préserver, en tant que PDG d'une grande entreprise. Et ça marchait. C'était l'un des hommes les plus influents de la ville, et notre nom de famille était connu de tous ou presque – ce qui me valait aussi régulièrement des remarques, d'ailleurs ; tout prétexte à la moquerie est bon à prendre… »_

« Tss… » Soupira Naruto, qui ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. C'était malheureux à dire, mais Gaara avait vraiment fait une cible de choix pour le harcèlement.

 _« Je disais, notre nom était connu, et tout le monde trouvait mon père irréprochable. Il était si courageux à élever seul ses trois enfants après la mort de sa femme, tout en conciliant sa vie de famille et son travail… »_

La voix de Gaara dégoulinait de sarcasme. Naruto grinça des dents. Cet homme avait l'air de s'être bien arrangé pour que personne ne soupçonne qu'il maltraitait son fils. Lui aussi savait construire des façades.

 _« Et cette année-là, rien de tout ça. Je voyais des gens, je sortais… Et ça me plaisait. Pas vraiment au début, mais plus les mois passaient, plus j'y prenais plaisir. »_

Et ça se voyait. Pour qui voulait bien le voir, évidemment. Naruto l'avait vu. Rien que dans sa posture, Gaara s'ouvrait : il était de moins en moins en retrait, moins recroquevillé sur lui-même, il croisait moins souvent les bras. Dans son ton aussi, il avait changé : sa voix était plus posée et moins agacée. Il ne parlait pas forcément plus, ce qui suffisait à ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas trop pour continuer à le voir comme un ermite, et pourtant il semblait évident à Naruto que Gaara sortait peu à peu de sa réserve, à son rythme.

Il avait cependant remarqué que, ces derniers mois, Gaara avait commencé à y retourner… Surtout avec les gens autres que Naruto. Ce dernier se doutait à présent de la raison pour laquelle Gaara avait passé plus de temps avec lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait recommencé à s'éloigner des autres. Il espérait avoir de plus amples explications dans les cassettes.

 _« Je ne m'étais pas fait d'autres amis que ceux qui étaient déjà dans ton cercle, mais ça me suffisait. »_

Naruto l'avait déjà vu parler à d'autres personnes de sa promo, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

 _« C'était déjà tellement plus que ce que j'avais connu jusque-là… Lorsque je rentrais chez moi le soir, je me retrouvais de nouveau seul, mais ça ne me pesait plus. Je n'étais plus anxieux le matin en me levant, je ne me demandais plus quelles insultes on allait bien pouvoir me servir aujourd'hui._

 _J'étais décidément satisfait de ma décision de partir aussi loin que je le pouvais pour mes études. J'étais aussi heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Je ne suis pas sûr que tout ceci serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas venu vers moi, avec ton grand sourire, tes yeux pétillants de joie et ta spontanéité. »_

« Et mon 'affreux' tee-shirt orange, » ajouta Naruto en riant.

Il nota que la voix de Gaara s'était adoucie en le décrivant.

 _« C'était parfois encore difficile pour moi, j'avais toujours beaucoup de moments de doute, mais globalement, j'entrevoyais enfin l'espoir d'une vie plus agréable, et j'en avais vraiment besoin._

 _Cependant…_

 _Quand on n'est pas habitué à voir un ciel complètement dégagé, dès qu'un petit nuage arrive, on a tendance à ne plus voir que lui. Et très vite, tout s'obscurcit._

 _Un jour, j'ai reçu un long message par texto. Un message que je ne me serais jamais attendu à recevoir, et je n'ai pas su quoi en faire, ni quoi faire de toutes les pensées que ça me provoquait. Je n'y ai pas touché pendant quelques jours, mettant sûrement l'expéditeur… L'expéditrice dans l'embarras. »_

« Oh, » fit Naruto. Il était presque sûr de savoir de quel message Gaara parlait.

 _« Et… J'oserais presque dire 'heureusement', tu m'as appelé pour qu'on se voie ; tu m'as proposé d'aller manger en ville un midi. Tu m'as précisé qu'il n'y aurait que nous deux, mais j'ai dit que ça m'était égal. En fait… Ça m'arrangeait. Et oui, j'en étais arrivé là. »_

Gaara eut un petit rire nerveux.

 _« On s'est retrouvés à la boulangerie où tu as l'habitude d'aller quand tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour manger. C'est le numéro 7 de la carte. »_

Naruto sortit ladite carte de sa poche. Elle commençait à s'abîmer, à force d'être trimballée partout. Il vérifia le numéro par acquis de conscience, mais il savait parfaitement où aller. Et ça tombait bien, cette boulangerie était ouverte le dimanche. De plus, il était seize heures, c'était l'heure parfaite pour un goûter.

Il entra dans la boulangerie, commanda rapidement un thé et une pâtisserie et s'installa. Il avait l'embarras du choix, l'endroit était presque vide.

 _« Une fois qu'on s'était installés à une table, tu as tout de suite compris que quelque chose me tracassait, et tu m'as demandé ce qui n'allait pas._

' _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?' T'ai-je demandé. 'A ma connaissance, j'ai toujours l'air d'avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas.'_

' _C'est pas vrai,' m'as-tu assuré. 'D'habitude, tu as juste l'air de t'en foutre ou d'être énervé. Là, tu es tendu comme une corde à linge, tes poings sont serrés et t'as le genou qui tremble.' »_

Le problème – ou l'avantage, selon le point de vue – de la façade bien construite de Gaara, c'était que le moindre changement se faisait forcément remarquer, pour peu qu'on y prête un minimum d'attention.

 _« C'était vrai. Je te dirais bien que j'ai essayé de me détendre, mais je savais que je n'y arriverais pas, alors je n'ai même pas tenté. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire de ce message que j'avais reçu, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais envie d'aborder avec Temari ou Kankuro, ni même avec Shikamaru, avec qui je parlais souvent. Mais toi, au milieu de tes bavardages insupportables et de tes bourdes diplomatiques, tu avais toujours quelque chose de rassurant à me dire. C'est ça, en fait. Je crois que ta compagnie commençait à me… A me rassurer. Sans que je ne me l'explique… Ou sans que je veuille me l'expliquer. Alors je t'ai dit ce qui me tracassait. A savoir que j'avais reçu un message d'une fille que je connaissais et qui disait avoir des sentiments pour moi. »_

C'était bien ça. Naruto s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était la première fois que Gaara parlait d'une fille. Et c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet, de lui-même !

 _« Tu as presque explosé de joie, j'ai cru que je venais de t'annoncer que j'allais me marier, ou je ne sais quoi. Tu m'as demandé si c'était une fille de ma promo, si tu la connaissais. J'ai refusé de te dire la vérité pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, parce que j'avais décidé que ce n'était pas tes affaires. Et ensuite, parce qu'effectivement, tu la connaissais. »_

« Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-il. Qui était-ce donc ?

 _« Je n'avais pas envie que tu t'en mêles, et… Et j'avais peur que ça me retombe dessus, ou que ça lui retombe dessus. »_

Naruto comprenait pourquoi il avait peur que ça lui retombe dessus, il n'avait probablement pas envie qu'on le harcèle avec ça, mais en quoi ça pouvait retomber sur elle, exactement ? De quelle fille parlait-il ?

 _« Alors je t'ai juste dit que non, tu ne la connaissais pas. Tu m'as demandé si je voulais sortir avec elle. La réponse était très simple et je l'avais déjà : non. J'aimais sa compagnie, et je la considérais elle aussi comme mon amie, mais c'était tout. Et puis, de toute façon, comme tu l'as sûrement déjà compris, je ne suis pas attiré par les filles de manière générale. Mais ça, hors de question de te le dire. C'était un risque que je n'étais pas prêt à prendre. »_

Iruka s'était fait un devoir d'expliquer à Naruto que peu importait si on aimait les hommes, les femmes, les deux, on ne devait pas être jugé, moqué ou insulté pour ça. Il avait donc grandi dans l'idée que toutes les orientations sexuelles se valaient.

Mais ça, Gaara ne pouvait pas le savoir à ce moment-là. Et Naruto était forcé d'admettre que lui-même était bien naïf sur le sujet, il tombait des nues à chaque fois qu'il lisait ou entendait des témoignages d'actes plus graves que des insultes, comme si c'était rare. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que vivaient les personnes non hétéro, et il ne pouvait pas s'étonner que Gaara ne lui ait jamais dit qu'il préférait les garçons. A présent, Gaara savait que Naruto se fichait de l'orientation sexuelle des gens, parce que c'était venu lors d'une discussion, mais peut-être que même à ce moment-là, il ne voulait pas encore en parler. Après tout, c'était un sujet bien trop épineux pour quelqu'un de méfiant comme Gaara.

 _« La question était plutôt de savoir comment j'allais lui dire à elle que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je commençais vraiment à m'attacher aux gens : j'avais peur de la blesser. Ça aurait pu n'être que ça, une simple peur de la blesser, c'est le genre d'histoire banale qui arrive souvent chez les gens normaux… »_

Il avait dit « chez les gens normaux » très naturellement, comme si c'était acquis pour lui qu'il n'était pas « normal »… Et que c'était forcément une mauvaise chose.

Et bon sang, qui était-elle ?!

 _« Mais moi, je paniquais intérieurement. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, bizarrement. »_

Naruto imaginait parfaitement le sourire en coin que Gaara devait arborer.

 _« Avant que je ne continue… Je t'imagine très bien, assis à une table, peut-être même mangeant un sandwich, accompagné d'un soda, comme d'habitude. »_

« Raté ! » Chuchota-t-il en sirotant son thé.

 _« Tu es en train de m'écouter, mais même avec toute la bonne volonté dont je sais que tu peux faire preuve, une question subsiste dans ta tête. Qui était la fille en question ? »_

Gaara était en train de le narguer. Et ça marchait. Naruto râla, impatient.

 _« De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, depuis. On s'est expliqués, on se parle comme avant, et elle s'est même trouvé quelqu'un. Alors j'imagine que ça ne fait rien si je te le dis, je sais très bien que tu n'iras pas le répéter à tout le monde. C'était Hinata. »_

« Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il en manquant de recracher son thé.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ? Lui demanda un des employés de la boulangerie.

\- Oh, euh, oui ! Excusez-moi ! » Répondit-il en reprenant conscience de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

 _« Tu comprends peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi je paniquais. A l'époque, elle faisait déjà partie des gens avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. J'avais peur de perdre son amitié et de lui faire du mal. »_

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça tombait sous le sens, en effet… Parmi les filles de son cercle d'amis qu'il avait présentées à Gaara, il n'y avait qu'avec Hinata qu'il s'entendait réellement. Sakura et Tenten lui parlaient, mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'elles. Quant à Ino, elle l'évitait.

 _« Je t'ai donc répondu que non, je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, mais que je ne savais pas comment lui dire, pour les raisons que je viens d'évoquer. Sans réfléchir, tu m'as dit : 'Bien sûr que ça va lui faire du mal, tu peux pas y échapper.' Je t'ai regardé avec un air qui, je l'espère, voulait dire 'tu ne m'aides pas, là.' »_

Parfois, Sakura appelait Naruto « Monsieur Pieds-dans-le-plat. »

 _« Tu t'es senti gêné et t'es empressé de t'expliquer : 'Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça va forcément la blesser que tu lui dises que tu n'es pas intéressé ; elle t'a avoué ses sentiments, c'est logique que ça lui fasse pas plaisir que ce soit pas réciproque. Mais c'est bien mieux que si tu avais accepté juste pour lui faire plaisir et ne pas lui faire de mal, parce qu'au final, vous auriez fini par être malheureux tous les deux. Autant être honnête dès le début. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle, alors ne t'impose pas une relation qui ferait souffrir deux personnes et dis-le-lui.'_

 _J'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien entretenir l'image de pitre que les autres se font de toi. Alors que tu es largement capable d'être beaucoup plus que ça. »_

C'était en faisant le pitre qu'il avait commencé à attirer l'attention dont il avait besoin. Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Et puis il aimait bien mettre l'ambiance et faire rire.

 _« Tes paroles étaient tout à fait sensées, et je me suis un instant étonné de t'entendre sortir un tel raisonnement, alors que deux minutes avant, tu étais hystérique à l'idée qu'une fille m'ait demandé de sortir avec elle, et que deux minutes après, tu allais faire le malin avec ta canette de soda et la renverser sur mon plateau. »_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Gaara rit. Un rire discret et effacé. Sur le coup, il avait surtout grogné, et Naruto était presque sûr qu'il avait projeté de renverser sa propre boisson sur son plateau à lui par vengeance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, et comme un écho inconscient au souvenir, il manqua de renverser sa tasse de thé.

 _« Avant ça, je t'ai quand même dit que je craignais sa réaction. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, et je ne savais pas trop comment je pouvais réagir. A nouveau, tu m'as rassuré : 'C'est pas impossible. Mais je te dis, sois honnête dès le début. Elle l'a été avec toi, alors fais-en de même, elle t'en sera sûrement plus reconnaissante que si tu la mènes en bateau. Ne culpabilise pas si elle pleure sur le moment, on ne peut pas forcer les sentiments, c'est pas de ta faute.'_

 _Pas de ma faute… »_

Gaara s'était arrêté quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait d'intégrer ces mots, de comprendre leur sens.

 _« Dès que j'ai revu Hinata, j'ai suivi ton conseil. Je lui ai d'abord présenté mes excuses pour avoir tardé à lui répondre, puis je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais pas la même chose qu'elle. J'ai ajouté que je ne voulais pas avoir de relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit pour le moment, parce que c'était vrai, et je pensais qu'ainsi, elle risquait moins de prendre mon refus pour quelque chose de personnel. Elle m'a remercié pour mon honnêteté, mais elle a aussi pleuré, comme je le craignais. Je te promets que j'ai essayé de ne pas culpabiliser, mais… »_

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait que c'était facile à compléter. Il y eut un nouveau silence, suivi d'un léger soupir.

 _« Elle m'a un peu évité ensuite, et moi j'étais un peu gêné en sa présence, mais petit à petit, ça a fini par redevenir comme avant entre nous. Ce fut un grand soulagement, comme tu peux t'en douter. »_

Ça expliquait pas mal de choses. Naruto se souvenait de cette période, où Hinata était bizarre. Avec le recul, il remarquait que c'était lorsque Gaara était présent. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait le lien sur le coup.

 _« Fin de l'histoire ?_

 _Pas vraiment. Je ne te raconte pas ça uniquement pour te montrer comme ton aide, même minime, m'a été précieuse, et que même si tu pensais juste me dire des banalités, ça ne l'était pas pour moi – même si le but de ces cassettes est bien de t'expliquer tout l'impact que tu as pu avoir sur ma vie._

 _Au cours de cette année-là, j'ai beaucoup changé. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça s'est vu pour toi et pour les autres, mais moi je l'ai ressenti. Je me suis ouvert aux autres comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. J'ai arrêté de tout refouler au fond de moi. Enfin… Ça ne veut pas dire que je laissais sortir mes émotions à la vue de tous, mais j'avais moins de mal à les exprimer, surtout à moi-même. J'ai réussi à créer des liens avec d'autres personnes, j'avais l'impression de reprendre un peu le contrôle de ma vie, mon armure se fissurait peu à peu._

 _Seulement voilà… J'avais construit cette armure pour une raison, et maintenant qu'elle commençait à se briser, ce pourquoi je l'avais construite allait passer au travers des failles. Je recommençais à être atteint par tout ce que j'avais décidé de refouler, de mettre dans un coin en me disant que si je ne ressentais plus rien, alors je n'allais plus y repenser. »_

La cocotte-minute qui explose…

 _« Jusque-là, j'avais réussi à supporter les souvenirs qui revenaient. Je parvenais à les bloquer avant qu'ils ne me paralysent. Le plus dur jusque-là, ça avait été quand tu m'avais demandé si j'avais eu une copine, mais cette histoire avec Hinata a été le début de la chute, si je puis dire._

 _Parce que forcément, j'ai commencé à repenser à la seule histoire d'amour que j'ai vécue. C'est arrivé quand j'étais en première. Alors que mon quotidien était fait de brimades, de moqueries, de regards méprisants, littéralement du matin au soir et du soir au matin, alors que mon frère et ma sœur n'essayaient même plus de se rapprocher de moi depuis longtemps, alors que la seule personne de ma famille sur laquelle j'avais pu compter était morte depuis des années, alors que je survivais en bloquant tout et tout le monde et en me focalisant sur mes cours et rien d'autre, il… Il est entré dans ma vie. Un peu comme toi. Par hasard. Et il a tout chamboulé. »_

Gaara s'était emporté dans son énumération, comme s'il y déversait sa colère. Il s'était instantanément calmé en commençant à parler de ce fameux garçon avec qui il avait été. Sa voix avait alors semblé nostalgique, presque tendre.

 _« Quand il a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, à me parler, je l'ai repoussé. Je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi. Comme tous les autres. Et puis un jour, il m'a défendu. Il a entendu des gens de notre classe m'insulter et rire de moi, et il m'a défendu. Devant tout le monde. »_

Ça n'avait pas dû lui arriver souvent d'être défendu.

 _« Il leur a dit de me ficher la paix, que je ne leur avais rien fait. Il ne les a pas lâchés des yeux, et tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu se sont tus. Il m'a regardé brièvement, puis le professeur est arrivé et nous sommes rentrés en classe._

 _Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Comme d'habitude, je me suis mis sur la défensive. Je suis allé lui dire un peu après que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me défende. »_

« Mais tu le souhaitais, murmura Naruto. Au moins inconsciemment. » Sinon, Gaara ne serait pas allé voir ce gars pour lui dire ça, tel que Naruto le connaissait. Il l'aurait simplement ignoré.

 _« Il m'a répondu que non, peut-être pas, mais qu'il l'avait fait quand même. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi les autres s'en prenaient autant à moi, qu'ils étaient stupides et qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le leur dise. Je lui ai dit que de toute façon, ils recommenceraient. Il a haussé les épaules en répondant : 'Dans ce cas-là, moi aussi.' »_

Naruto ricana. Il aurait probablement réagi de la même façon.

 _« C'est… C'est donc comme ça que ça a débuté… Nous deux… J'aurais voulu me souvenir de ça. Seulement de ça. Des bons moments._

 _Mais le cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme ça. En tout cas, pas le mien. Me souvenir de ces bons moments, ça ne faisait que me rappeler la façon dont… Dont ça s'est fini. Dans la douleur et le déchirement._

 _J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire que là non plus, ce n'était pas de ma faute._

 _Pardon. Je dois m'arrêter là pour cette face. »_

Il avait brusquement arrêté l'enregistrement.

Naruto, quant à lui, était comme figé. Il laissa défiler la bande restante.

Il avait entendu beaucoup de souffrance dans les derniers mots de Gaara. Et ça lui faisait mal. Surtout la dernière phrase, avant qu'il ne dise qu'il devait arrêter. Il portait sur lui la responsabilité de la fin de sa relation. A tort ou à raison ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement avec ce garçon ? Naruto voulait tellement en savoir plus… Mais si Gaara avait enregistré toutes ses cassettes d'un seul coup, ou en tout cas dans un laps de temps assez court, alors il lui était sûrement plus facile de tout dévoiler petit à petit.

Naruto sursauta quand l'employé de la boulangerie s'approcha de lui. « Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, monsieur ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'il était planté sur sa chaise, à fixer intensément le fond de sa tasse vide. « Oui, oui oui, excusez-moi, haha ! » Bafouilla-t-il en se levant. Il ramassa ses affaires, rangea le plateau et sortit en trombes de la boulangerie.

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il ne perdit pas de temps et retourna la cassette.


	8. Cassette 4, Face B

Bonjour tout le monde ! Dites, celles et ceux qui me lisent et qui écrivent aussi... Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression que vos personnages décident de faire leur vie sans vous ? C'est un peu le sentiment que j'ai eu en écrivant ce chapitre, je n'avais pas prévu que l'un des persos me raconterait autant son background, mais visiblement il n'a eu que faire de mon avis XD Enfin, c'est bien aussi de parler un peu des personnages secondaires de temps en temps :') En espérant, comme d'habitude, que cela vous divertira !

 **Annonce :** Je serai absente à partir de jeudi prochain pour quelques jours, je ne pourrai donc pas poster de chapitre vendredi prochain ! Je pensais reprendre la publication dans deux semaines, du coup. A moins que vous préfériez que je publie le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain, et on reprend ensuite la publication le vendredi à partir de la semaine suivante ? **EDIT :** Bon, je crois que le choix est fait, le prochain chapitre sera donc posté mercredi x)

* * *

 **Cassette 4, Face B**

 _« L'été qui a suivi la fin de cette année de renouveau a été le premier que je passais vraiment seul. »_

Plus de trace de la tristesse qui terminait la face précédente. Gaara avait dû prendre le temps de faire une pause.

 _« Celui qui a précédé mon entrée à l'université, je l'ai surtout passé à m'installer, et je faisais régulièrement des passages chez mon père pour récupérer des affaires. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »_

Naruto laissait ses pas le guider à travers les rues du centre-ville. L'ambiance était vraiment différente lorsque ce n'était pas bondé de monde.

 _« Mais nous sommes toujours plus ou moins en contact. Pas vraiment le choix, je suis encore dépendant de lui financièrement. Mais je sais aussi que c'est son devoir légal de m'aider à ce niveau. Il le sait également. Et surtout, il sait que cela renforce son image de père exemplaire. Il aide Temari, qui se cherche encore niveau études, il a aidé Kankuro avant qu'il ne trouve un travail, cela aurait paru bizarre qu'il ne fasse pas de même pour moi. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, il peut largement se le permettre. Même s'il ne me donne que le minimum, évidemment. »_

« Tss… »

 _« Quant à moi, j'estime qu'il me doit bien au moins une compensation financière, alors je prends. Je complète avec des petits boulots, autant que je le peux avec les cours, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement libre. »_

Il aurait pu dire « indépendant, » mais il avait dit « libre. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix de mot anodin.

 _« L'été est bien sûr le moment idéal pour renflouer les caisses. J'ai pu trouver un job étudiant banal et mettre de l'argent de côté. »_

Il avait trouvé quelque chose dans une librairie, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il donnait aussi des cours particuliers durant l'année scolaire.

 _« Mais c'était assez solitaire. Ce qui ne me gêne pas, je n'aime pas travailler en équipe. Cependant, tout le monde ou presque a des projets pendant l'été, et je savais que je ne verrais pas grand monde. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Même si avoir des amis est plaisant, j'avais tout de même besoin de passer un peu de temps seul avec moi-même. Les mois d'été allaient me permettre de m'accorder une pause, surtout vu les souvenirs qui recommençaient à m'envahir. »_

C'était plutôt compréhensible. Et puis, ça permettait de mieux se retrouver après ! Si Naruto n'aimait pas trop ne pas pouvoir voir ses amis pendant les vacances, il avait pris l'habitude de se consoler en se disant que les retrouvailles n'en seraient que meilleures. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de tourner en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage quand il ne voyait personne pendant plus d'une semaine.

 _« Seulement voilà, il s'est passé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : au bout de quelques semaines, j'ai commencé à ressentir un manque. Cela m'avait fait du bien de me retrouver un peu seul après avoir passé une année à sortir régulièrement avec des gens, que je voyais aussi à l'université, mais le poids de la solitude avait fini par me rattraper. »_

Même si ce n'était pas très réjouissant, c'était, en quelque sorte, un pas en avant : au moins, Gaara ne se complaisait plus dans sa solitude, et ne faisait plus du tout semblant d'adorer ça.

 _« Et avec lui, les pensées négatives. Je me retrouvais de nouveau plus ou moins isolé dans la journée, et je n'avais plus que ma propre compagnie le soir. Je n'avais plus d'intervenant extérieur – principalement toi – pour me rappeler que ma vie s'était améliorée, que je n'étais plus seul et qu'il y avait des gens sur qui je pouvais compter. C'est en partie pour ça que cet été, j'ai choisi de chercher un travail là où vit Temari, qui a accepté de me loger. Au moins, le soir, j'aurai quelqu'un avec qui parler, plutôt que d'écouter la voix dans ma tête qui me rappelle ce que j'essaie de mettre derrière moi. »_

Naruto était heureux de l'entendre dire ça. Gaara prenait soin de lui.

Cependant, sa voix semblait un peu lasse, comme s'il n'était pas encore certain que cela marcherait.

 _« J'ai cherché aussi chez Kankuro, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir m'accueillir tout l'été._

 _J'avais donc assez de temps pour moi pour ruminer et broyer du noir. Et… Encore une fois, tel un super-héros, tu es venu à ma rescousse… »_

Gaara se mit à rire. Un rire plus franc que ceux que Naruto avait entendus jusque-là sur les cassettes. Cela le fit sourire.

 _« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à cette conversation qu'on a eue il y a quelques temps et de t'imaginer avec un costume à la Superman, avec le slip par-dessus le pantalon… »_

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de s'esclaffer. Une fois, au cours d'une soirée, il avait demandé à Gaara de départager un houleux débat qu'il était en train de tenir avec Tenten sur un sujet de la plus haute importance : la partie rouge sur le pantalon de Superman, slip ou pas slip ? Gaara avait tellement été pris de court qu'il les avait regardés tous les deux avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, avant de se mettre à rire.

C'était la seule fois où Naruto l'avait vu avoir un fou-rire. C'était un rire discret, pas tonitruant comme pouvait l'être le sien, mais sincère. Il avait réussi à leur dire que c'était n'importe quoi, mais qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus voir autre chose qu'un slip sur le costume de Superman.

 _« C'est aussi ça, l'effet que tu as sur moi : me créer des souvenirs agréables, qui me font rire sur le coup, et aussi après. Peu de personnes y arrivent… Ou y sont arrivé. »_

Il s'était tu un instant. Repensait-il à son ex-copain ? Ou bien peut-être à son oncle ?

 _« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »_

Il hésita, cherchant le fil de son discours.

 _« Ah, oui. Que tu venais à ma rescousse. Sans costume. A ce que je sache. »_

« Tous les héros n'ont pas de cape ! » Dit Naruto fièrement.

 _« Tu m'envoyais de temps en temps des SMS pour savoir comment j'allais. Je savais pertinemment que tu faisais ça avec tous tes amis, mais ça me rassurait. Je ne me sentais pas oublié. Bien sûr, la première fois, j'ai pensé que tu ne faisais ça que par simple politesse, que c'était un message groupé, et je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'en voyais pas forcément l'utilité, je me disais qu'au pire, je le ferais plus tard. Mais quand j'ai reçu un autre texto de ta part, quelques jours après, dans lequel tu me disais que tu t'étais un peu inquiété parce que je n'avais pas répondu à ton précédent message, je m'en suis voulu._

 _Je m'en suis voulu, parce que je ne t'avais pas fait confiance. Une partie de moi m'avait pourtant dit que j'aurais dû, que je savais que tu étais toujours sincère, même dans un simple message qui demande comment ça va. Mais tu sais maintenant comment je fonctionne._

 _Je t'ai présenté mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu, prétextant un oubli. Aujourd'hui, je te présente mes excuses pour ne pas t'avoir cru. »_

« Tu sais bien que je t'en veux pas ! » Dit Naruto, se rendant compte qu'il recommençait à répondre à voix haute aux cassettes. Bah, aucune importance ; de toute façon, il n'y avait quasiment personne pour le voir.

 _« Tu es revenu de chez ton père pour le dernier mois de vacances. Et tu as recommencé à proposer quelques sorties. Il n'y avait quasiment toujours que nous deux, j'étais l'un des rares à être encore là pendant les vacances. Et même si ça restait occasionnel, ça m'offrait une bulle d'air. Une libération._

 _Un jour, tu m'as dit que je ne devais pas hésiter à t'appeler ou à te proposer de se voir si j'en avais envie. Et tu as rajouté : 'Ou besoin.'_

 _Tu m'as dit ça comme ça, ou bien tu avais compris que j'en avais effectivement besoin ? »_

Naruto ne savait pas que Gaara en avait besoin à ce moment-là précisément, mais il savait que ça pouvait arriver et que son ami n'était pas trop du genre à admettre de lui-même qu'il avait besoin de voir des gens.

 _« Je déteste proposer des sorties. Ou organiser des choses. Même avec mon… Mon ex… »_

Ce mot avait eu du mal à sortir.

 _« C'était toujours lui qui planifiait tout. Je ne sais jamais quoi proposer, quoi faire, et j'aurais l'impression de m'imposer. Je te laisse imaginer la difficulté que j'ai eue à poster ces cassettes. Le contexte mis à part, bien sûr. »_

Il n'osait même pas y penser.

 _« J'ai gardé ta proposition dans un coin de ma tête. Je ne t'ai pas contacté tout de suite, pour les raisons que je viens de donner, plus le fait que je craignais de te déranger, de te contacter alors que tu étais occupé, ou je ne sais quoi. »_

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait donné à Gaara une petite tape derrière la tête en le traitant de crétin. Naruto n'était pas du genre à proposer quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas qu'ensuite les gens le prennent au mot !

 _« Je t'entends d'ici me rétorquer avec un air faussement réprobateur : 'Mais si je t'ai proposé de m'appeler, c'est bien que ça ne me dérange pas ! Et au pire, on aurait décalé ça à un peu plus tard !' »_

Voilà, exactement !

 _« Je connais la théorie. Mais j'ai toujours eu plus de mal avec la pratique._

 _Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu besoin de t'appeler. C'était vers la rentrée en deuxième année. Les cours venaient de recommencer, mais me retrouver au milieu d'un amphithéâtre bondé m'avait donné des bouffées d'angoisse. J'ai vu trop de gens d'un coup. C'est là que j'ai de nouveau vu la différence avec l'année précédente, où ça ne m'avait rien fait ou presque, puisque j'étais encore enfermé dans mon armure intacte. »_

Forcément.

 _« J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et un soir, je t'ai envoyé un message pour te demander si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on se voie le weekend suivant – un message plutôt qu'un appel, comme d'habitude. Je ne savais pas trop quelle réponse j'attendais. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'attendre une réponse. Une petite heure s'est écoulée, et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel quand tu m'as appelé directement. »_

Naruto rit. C'était un autre détail qui reflétait bien leur différence de caractère : lui préférait les appels. Il avait toujours beaucoup trop de choses à dire pour que tout tienne en un message. Cela lui prenait moins de temps de tout dire au téléphone plutôt que de le taper.

 _« Tu étais complètement surexcité. Tu avais découvert quelques semaines plus tôt que je n'avais jamais joué à un jeu vidéo, ce qui, bien évidemment, t'avait scandalisé. »_

Il avait eu du mal à imaginer comment c'était possible. Gaara était la première personne qu'il rencontrait et qui était dans ce cas.

 _« J'ai l'impression que tu vis parfois dans une bulle, et que tu oublies que tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme toi. Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé, c'est comme ça. »_

Touché. Naruto se sentait comme un enfant qu'on venait de réprimander. Ce qui était un peu le cas, Gaara ayant pris un ton un peu moralisateur. Mais il avait raison, Naruto était obligé de le reconnaître. « Désolé ! » Lâcha-t-il.

 _« Tu m'as donc annoncé que c'était l'occasion idéale de remédier à ça, qu'on se verrait le samedi suivant et qu'on jouerait à des jeux vidéo. Soit, pourquoi pas._

 _Je t'ai retrouvé en ville le samedi suivant. En vérité, j'avais même hâte. Je me souviens même t'avoir adressé un grand sourire en t'apercevant. »_

Naruto s'en souvenait aussi.

 _« Puis j'ai vu qu'à côté de toi se tenait Lee. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, je l'aime bien. Même s'il est parfois un peu trop envahissant. »_

En effet, Lee parlait beaucoup et bougeait toujours dans tous les sens. Même Naruto le trouvait parfois fatiguant, c'était pour dire !

 _« Mais j'ai tout de même ressenti quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir complètement. Sur le coup, j'ai pris ça pour de l'agacement, parce que tu ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que tu me faisais le coup, même si tu es plus du genre à 'oublier' de me prévenir qu'il n'y aura que nous deux. »_

Une petite taquinerie bien placée, probablement en rappel de la fois où Naruto avait voulu l'inviter pour le Nouvel An.

 _« Tu l'auras peut-être deviné, notre huitième point de rendez-vous se trouve dans le quartier où habite Lee, puisque c'est chez lui que nous avons passé l'après-midi. »_

Logique. Mais ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Généralement, Naruto prenait le bus pour y aller. Devait-il s'y rendre maintenant ?

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Pas très tard. De plus, Lee avait fini son footing du dimanche, il devait être rentré chez lui.

Naruto marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Le prochain arrivait moins de dix minutes plus tard, il avait eu de la chance ; sinon il aurait dû attendre une demi-heure de plus. A ce train-là, il aurait eu plus vite fait d'y aller à pieds. Il sortit sa carte de transports et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée du bus.

Durant le trajet, Naruto essaya de deviner pourquoi Gaara lui racontait cette anecdote en particulier. S'était-il passé quelque chose dont il n'avait pas souvenir ? Il tenta de se rappeler de cette journée. Quand il avait lu le message de Gaara, il s'était dit qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour que Gaara demande de lui-même à faire une sortie. Naruto avait alors décidé de demander à Lee s'il voulait faire quelque chose, lui aussi. Il savait que Gaara et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien. Enfin… Pour être honnête, Lee s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, de toute façon.

Il aurait pu inviter Gaara chez lui, il avait lui-même des jeux à proposer, mais il avait préféré demander à Lee pour plusieurs raisons. D'une, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bail : ils s'étaient à peine croisés pendant l'été, et la rentrée du club de sport où ils avaient leurs cours d'arts martiaux n'avait pas encore eu lieu. De plus, voir quelqu'un comme Lee allait sûrement faire du bien à Gaara…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto manqua de louper son arrêt et appuya un peu tard sur le bouton stop, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la conductrice, surtout qu'il n'y avait que lui ou presque dans le bus. Il présenta ses plus plates excuses et descendit rapidement, sans demander son reste.

Il fit le reste du chemin à pieds, l'immeuble où habitait Lee n'étant pas loin de l'arrêt. C'était un quartier très calme, avec un petit parc pas très loin. Mais Naruto décida de rester près de l'immeuble et s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée, comme il l'avait fait quand il avait été devant chez Gaara, puis il reprit son écoute.

 _« Je n'étais encore jamais venu chez lui, mais la première chose que j'ai remarquée en entrant dans son appartement, c'est que c'était incroyablement net et carré. Chaque chose avait sa place, tout était en ordre, c'était presque militaire. Ses livres étaient rangés par taille, couleur et ordre alphabétique des auteurs. Même moi, je n'en suis pas là. Et pourtant, je bichonne ma bibliothèque. C'était aussi extrêmement propre. Je me suis dit à ce moment-là que certaines personnes devraient en prendre de la graine… »_

… C'était vrai que Naruto avait tendance à laisser la poussière et le bazar s'entasser chez lui. Gaara le lui rappelait avec un petit ton amusé.

Si tout était aussi carré chez Lee, c'était parce qu'il souffrait de troubles de l'anxiété, qui avaient fini par se manifester notamment par des troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Il fallait que tout soit en ordre chez lui, que rien ne dépasse, que tout soit symétrique, il vérifiait tout plusieurs fois et il passait son temps à tout nettoyer.

 _« Je me suis donc étonné de voir une cage avec deux petits rats en train de jouer. Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait. Ils tranchaient un peu dans le paysage. »_

Pour essayer de canaliser son anxiété, Lee faisait beaucoup de sport. Vraiment beaucoup. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était entré en fac de sport, d'ailleurs.

Et puis un jour, son médecin lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'adoptait pas un animal. Il les adorait, pourtant. De plus, la présence d'un animal est souvent bénéfique aux personnes anxieuses ou dépressives. Mais Lee avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'en occuper comme il se doit et que ça ne fasse qu'empirer son besoin de tout nettoyer.

Tenten lui avait alors parlé des rats. Elle-même en avait deux. Elle lui avait expliqué que les rats étaient très propres, qu'ils prenaient moins de place qu'un chat ou un chien mais qu'ils pouvaient rester très joueurs. Elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à une raterie, au moins pour voir. Elle pouvait même lui passer une cage et quelques accessoires. Et s'il adoptait un rat et que ça ne se passait vraiment pas bien, elle le prendrait chez elle, elle pouvait l'accueillir.

Apparemment, Lee avait craqué dès qu'il avait vu les rats. Il en avait rapidement adopté un. Et même si ça n'avait pas toujours été évident pour lui au début, car il n'arrivait pas à le toucher ou à oser le sortir de sa cage, Tenten l'avait aidé, petit à petit, et ça lui avait changé la vie. Il avait fini par voir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de nettoyer son appartement plus que d'habitude et que s'occuper de son rat lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que son anxiété. Il adorait jouer avec lui, et quelques semaines après, il avait adopté un second rat pour que son nouvel ami ait un compagnon de jeu.

 _« Lee m'a alors expliqué la raison de leur présence, très naturellement, sans tabou. J'étais impressionné. Presque envieux. J'aurais voulu savoir m'exprimer ainsi pour parler de toutes ces choses qui me compliquent la vie. Ça m'aurait probablement évité beaucoup de choses… Avec toute cette énergie et cet enthousiasme que Lee dégage, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il luttait contre tout ça. »_

Et pourtant… A voir Gaara, on ne pouvait pas forcément deviner que lui aussi était quelqu'un d'aussi angoissé.

 _« Lorsqu'il a mentionné le fait que ses animaux l'aidaient beaucoup avec ses problèmes d'anxiété, tu m'as jeté un coup d'œil, très furtif. Et tu m'as fait un petit sourire énigmatique. Je n'ai pas manqué de le remarquer. »_

Bien. C'était le but. Pour une fois que Naruto avait réussi à se faire comprendre sans se faire trop remarquer…

 _« Et ça m'a surpris. J'en ai déduit que tu voulais me dire que ça pourrait m'aider, moi aussi. C'est bien ça ? »_

Exactement.

 _« Ce qui m'a le plus pris de court, en vérité, c'est surtout le fait que tu te sois dit que j'avais… Probablement ce genre de soucis. »_

Il avait hésité, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être effectivement concerné.

 _« Et que tu voulais m'aider. »_

« Bah, évidemment ! »

A ce moment-là, Naruto pensait surtout qu'avoir un animal lui permettrait de sortir de sa solitude et de s'ouvrir un peu plus, et à présent, avec ces cassettes, il était d'autant plus convaincu qu'avoir un petit compagnon lui serait bénéfique. C'était un peu pour ça que Naruto avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent chez Lee, de base. Pour que Gaara puisse voir que des solutions étaient possibles, qu'il n'avait pas à subir ses problèmes toute sa vie sans que rien ne puisse être changé.

 _« Et ça m'a touché. Même si, sur le coup, j'ai tout nié en bloc._

 _Pour en revenir à cette après-midi plus globalement, Lee a été très accueillant. Un hôte parfait. Et toi-même, tu savais comment détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout moi. Puis nous sommes passés dans la chambre, pour nous installer et commencer à jouer. Tu as mis un point d'honneur à m'expliquer en long, en large et en travers comment tenir la manette, à quoi servait le moindre bouton, les règles des jeux dans les moindres détails. »_

Autant être complet ! Après tout, Gaara n'avait jamais touché de sa vie à une manette de console.

 _« Une bonne partie de tes explications étaient superflues ou redondantes car ce n'était pas sorcier, mais je t'ai laissé faire, parce que tu semblais tellement passionné et heureux de m'apprendre à jouer que je n'ai pas osé t'interrompre._

« C'est mignon ! » Se dit Naruto, attendri.

 _« En y repensant, je trouve même que c'était mignon. »_

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent. »

 _« Et ce n'est pas souvent que je trouve que quelque chose est mignon. »_

C'était vrai. Ce qui rendait le compliment d'autant plus appréciable.

 _« J'ai découvert que je n'étais pas doué pour les jeux de course, auxquels vous me battiez tous les deux à plate couture. Tu semblais tellement désolé pour moi que c'est toi qui as proposé de passer à des jeux de combat. Décision que tu as rapidement regrettée, dégoûté que tu étais de voir que je te battais en tapant au hasard sur les boutons, alors que tu essayais toutes tes combinaisons sophistiquées. »_

C'était injuste ! Naruto était incollable sur ce type de combos, il battait toujours Iruka, qui pourtant avait joué à ces mêmes jeux toute son adolescence ! C'était frustrant d'être vaincu par quelqu'un qui y jouait pour la première fois !

Gaara avait d'ailleurs affiché un sourire extrêmement satisfait en voyant qu'il battait Naruto, et on entendait ce même sourire dans sa voix alors qu'il racontait sa victoire. Le fripon.

 _« Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai mis fin à la partie, je commençais à me dire que tu allais finir par jeter ta manette contre la télévision._

 _Nous sommes retournés au salon pour simplement discuter. Lee m'a proposé de jouer un peu avec les rats dans le coin qui leur était réservé. Toi-même tu avais refusé, prétextant les avoir vus récemment. J'imagine sans peine que c'était pour que je joue avec eux, et qu'en plus, j'aie une excuse pour ne pas trop participer à la conversation ? »_

Il était sûr que Gaara allait prendre plus plaisir à occuper les rongeurs plutôt qu'à se forcer à écouter une conversation qui ne l'intéresserait pas forcément. Lee s'en doutait sûrement aussi.

 _« C'est vrai que j'ai passé un moment agréable, à voir les rats gambader sur mes jambes, à les câliner. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal. Mon père n'en voulait pas. Peut-être que ça m'aurait effective– »_

« Tiens, Naruto ! »

En entendant son nom, Naruto appuya sur tous les boutons de son walkman en même temps pour l'arrêter. « Oh, Lee ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Eh bien, je rentre chez moi, bien sûr ! Répondit Lee avec un large sourire amusé.

\- Ah, euh, oui, évidemment… Mais, euh… Je croyais que tu avais fini ton footing, à cette heure-ci !

\- C'est vrai, concéda Lee. Mais il faisait si beau que j'ai décidé de me balader un peu plus longtemps ! Cela m'a fait un bien fou, j'ai même dévié de mon chemin habituel pour rentrer ! »

Il était fier. Il faisait de plus en plus de progrès sur ses TOC. « Super, Lee ! Le félicita Naruto en levant le pouce, tout en se disant qu'il était vraiment tombé sur le mauvais jour.

\- Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oh, bah, c'est-à-dire que… » Comment allait-il se justifier ? « J'ai… Décidé… De me balader un peu, moi aussi, et… Je viens presque jamais dans cette partie de la ville, du coup…

\- …

\- Du coup, voilà.

\- Je vois ! » Lee avait l'air satisfait de la réponse. « Tu veux monter quelques minutes ?

\- Non, c'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as paru très pensif, assis tout seul sur ces marches. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Affirma Naruto. J'ai juste… Pas mal de trucs en tête en ce moment.

\- Eh bien monte donc te changer les idées ! Tu peux même rester dîner, si tu le souhaites ! »

C'était très difficile de dire non à Lee. Il irradiait toujours de bienveillance. Et puis… Il cuisinait super bien. Naruto n'hésita pas longtemps et accepta l'invitation de son ami.

« Je suis désolé, dit Lee en refermant la porte de son appartement. Est-ce que ça te dérange de m'attendre le temps que je prenne une douche ?

\- Non, pas de souci ! T'es chez toi !

\- Super ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu peux jouer avec Jade et Lotus, si tu veux, ils doivent être réveillés. N'oublie pas de te laver les mains ! »

Naruto s'exécuta tandis que Lee s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain. Il s'installa avec les deux rongeurs dans leur petit coin du salon. Il se demanda s'il avait le temps de continuer un peu la cassette… Non, pas la peine de prendre plus de risques qu'il n'en avait déjà pris. De plus, les rats auraient pu essayer de grignoter le fil de ses écouteurs.

Il se souvenait du moment où Gaara était assis là, à sa place, pendant que Lee et lui parlaient sur le canapé. Gaara répondait de temps en temps, mais il semblait globalement ailleurs. Cependant, il avait l'air très serein. Naruto l'avait rarement vu ainsi.

Lee finit par sortir et s'assit à côté de Naruto, tout en posant Lotus sur l'une de ses épaules. Naruto voulut faire la même chose avec Jade, mais les moustaches de l'animal lui chatouillaient trop le cou.

« Alors, comment ça va ? Demanda Lee.

\- Depuis hier soir ? Plutôt bien.

\- Non, je veux dire en général ! A la soirée non plus, tu ne semblais pas trop dans ton assiette ! »

Contrairement à Gaara, Naruto ne savait pas cacher que quelque chose le tracassait. « Oh, nan, c'est surtout cette histoire de cassette. Ça m'a énervé qu'on ne me laisse pas tranquille avec ça et que tout le monde ait voulu écouter alors que j'ai dit que je voulais pas. » Ce qui était totalement vrai. Lee n'avait pas assisté à l'incident, il était arrivé juste après, mais Kiba et Sakura s'étaient fait une joie de le lui raconter.

« C'était ce que tu écoutais quand je suis arrivé ?

\- Euh… Oui, enfin… oui, bafouilla le blond.

\- Naruto… Tu sais, je ne te forcerai pas à parler, mais… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Naruto ne savait pas trop. En fait, il était inquiet pour Gaara. Et il appréhendait la suite des cassettes. Parce qu'il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, à part à quelque chose qui avait beaucoup fait souffrir Gaara. Mais au final, il savait que ça irait mieux une fois qu'il aurait terminé de tout écouter : il pourrait alors agir.

« Ce n'est que passager, répondit-il à Lee en souriant. Je sais que ce sera passé dans quelques jours, c'est promis.

\- Bon. Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi, je suis rassuré. »

Ils discutèrent un moment. Puis il fut l'heure de manger. Alors qu'ils dînaient, Lee finit par demander :

« Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Gaara, depuis le début des vacances ? »

Naruto ne put réprimer un rire tant la question était ironique. « Oui, répondit-il.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il… Oui, je pense. J'espère. C'est Gaara, on sait jamais trop tant qu'il ne dit rien lui-même.

\- Oui, mais tu es bien le seul à qui il dirait quoi que ce soit !

\- Nan, t'exagères ! Fit Naruto.

\- Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Lee. Tout le monde sait que c'est avec toi qu'il est le plus à l'aise !

\- Tu crois ? Nan, il y en a d'autres, genre Shikamaru, Hinata, ou même toi !

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas pareil avec toi. Tu as remarqué ? En sortie ou en soirée, il finit toujours par se retrouver avec toi, quand il ne décide pas de s'asseoir dans un coin et d'attendre que le temps passe. »

Non, Naruto n'avait pas remarqué. Bon sang, il était vraiment aveugle.

« Ah, j'ai pas trop fait gaffe, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Et pourtant ! Sinon, j'ai fini par voir le film que tu m'avais conseillé ! »

Ravi de ce changement de conversation, Naruto enchaîna rapidement sur ce nouveau sujet. Le dîner se déroula tranquillement, et Naruto ne tarda pas à prendre congé pour ne pas rater les derniers bus, remerciant Lee au passage pour son hospitalité. Cela lui avait fait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Durant son trajet du retour, il rembobina un peu la bande et reprit l'écoute de la cassette.

 _« –voir les rats gambader sur mes jambes, à les câliner. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal. Mon père n'en voulait pas. Peut-être que ça m'aurait effectivement aidé. Yashamaru… Mon oncle, m'a dit une fois que, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, lui et ma mère avaient un chat. Ils étaient assez solitaires, eux aussi – ça doit être de famille. Et le chat avait été leur seul vrai ami pendant un temps. »_

Il avait donné le prénom de son oncle instinctivement, avant de probablement se rendre compte qu'il devait préciser de qui il parlait. Il avait aussi essayé de sembler détaché, surtout en parlant de sa mère, mais Naruto n'y croyait pas vraiment. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il commençait à mieux comprendre Gaara, ou parce que ce dernier n'arrivait plus autant qu'avant à maintenir sa façade, il n'était pas sûr.

 _« Je me suis alors dit que peut-être, quand j'aurai un appartement plus grand, un peu plus de revenus, que je serai prêt… Je verrai. »_

Un chat. C'était un chat qu'il lui fallait. Un animal indépendant qui n'accepte de se laisser approcher que par les gens à qui il aura accordé sa confiance.

 _« Je me sentais bien. J'étais presque bercé par vos voix en arrière plan, tout en occupant les rats. »_

Ça s'était vu.

 _« Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Juste un détail. Et tout aurait été parfait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi._

 _Quand nous sommes partis de chez Lee, tu m'as proposé de prendre un verre en ville, pour terminer l'après-midi. D'ordinaire, j'aurais probablement refusé, parce que j'aurais préféré rentrer chez moi, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que je restais longtemps avec des gens._

 _Mais pas cette fois. Je t'ai dit oui presque spontanément. »_

Naruto ne se souvenait même plus qu'ils avaient été prendre un verre en ville après. Pourtant, cela aurait dû le marquer que Gaara accepte aussi facilement.

 _« Nous nous sommes installés à la terrasse d'un café pour profiter du beau temps. Je me souviens que tu avais pris un jus d'abricot, parce que tu as longuement disserté sur le fait que le orange du jus d'abricot n'était pas le même que le orange du jus d'orange._

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me souviens de ça, ni pourquoi je te le raconte. »_

Ah si, ça lui revenait, maintenant. Il se rappelait de cette réflexion, et de la tête que Gaara lui avait servie ; un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité.

 _« Il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel. Ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Et pourtant, je me sentais bien. Détendu. On s'est séparés, puis je suis tranquillement rentré chez moi._

 _En m'asseyant sur mon lit, j'ai laissé échapper un long soupir. Je pensais que ce serait un soupir de soulagement, le soulagement d'être rentré après une journée bien remplie, mais non. Je ne me suis pas senti soulagé. Je me suis senti… Vide._

 _Pas ce vide insondable où on ne ressent plus rien, non. Plutôt comme si je me rendais compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose. En fait, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire 'vide', mais plutôt 'incomplet'. »_

Naruto était arrivé. Il descendit du bus et continua à marcher dans la fraîcheur de la soirée.

 _« J'ai réfléchi. Ce n'était pas une après-midi qui sortait de l'ordinaire, mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais particulièrement fait attention à moi ce jour-là, que tu avais fait en sorte que je passe un bon moment, encore plus que d'habitude. C'est peut-être complètement égocentrique… »_

Non, puisque c'était bien l'intention de Naruto. Si Gaara demandait à voir quelqu'un, c'était qu'il en avait besoin et pas seulement envie. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il avait donc semblé logique à Naruto de s'arranger pour que cette après-midi se passe au mieux pour lui.

 _« Et j'ai réalisé que les seuls moments de la journée où je n'avais pas eu cette étrange sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était quand j'ai été seul avec toi. Et là, tout a fait sens : ce que j'avais ressenti en voyant que Lee était aussi là, c'était une pointe de déception. Parce que j'aurais voulu qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. »_

… Oh. On y était.

 _« On commence à arriver aux passages un peu gênants, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il semblait lui-même tout aussi gêné. Naruto se demanda s'il avait rougi. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, d'ordinaire.

 _« C'était pareil avec ce moment de quiétude absolue plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ce qui me manquait, c'était de le passer avec toi seulement. Comme si Lee était… De trop._

 _Et c'est un peu injuste pour lui, je sais bien. Ça l'est aussi pour toi, puisque c'était toi qui avais tout organisé, pour qu'on passe tous une bonne après-midi. Et puis, j'aurais dû être plutôt content que tu ne me proposes pas à nouveau quelque chose à seulement deux, vu que je suis rarement à l'aise. »_

Naruto soupira en levant la tête vers le ciel et en riant. C'était vraiment ironique. Pour une fois qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas inviter Gaara seul, c'était la fois où c'était ce qui lui aurait convenu.

 _« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai sincèrement passé un excellent moment. Et je te remercie. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. »_

Bon. Tant mieux.

 _« C'est simplement que ces réalisations m'ont fait un peu peur, je dois bien l'avouer. Aussi j'ai laissé ça de côté, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Pendant quelques temps, j'ai mis ça sur le compte du fait qu'on s'était vus plusieurs fois sans personne d'autre et que je m'y étais habitué. Ça me semblait logique._

 _Et surtout, moins effrayant._

 _Je me rends compte que j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie avec des œillères… C'est pratique et rassurant sur le coup, mais une fois qu'on les enlève, le choc est rude. »_

Et il est d'autant plus rude si on les garde longtemps.

 _« Mais c'est un mal pour un bien, j'imagine. »_

Il avait dit ça comme s'il se demandait si ça valait vraiment le coup d'avoir aussi mal pour aller mieux ensuite. La cassure de son armure si bien construite, si étanche, avait dû être difficile à supporter.

La cassette était finie. Naruto la sortit de son walkman et la regarda d'un œil sévère : « Tu m'en as donné, du fil à retordre, toi ! » Lui dit-il. Entre la soirée et la rencontre inopinée avec Lee, il s'était fait prendre avec à deux reprises. Que de sueurs froides !

Comme pour faire écho à la dernière phrase de Gaara, il se dit que ça en avait valu la peine. Sur cette cassette, Gaara avait beaucoup avancé. Il commençait à vraiment entamer les sujets qui lui tenaient beaucoup à cœur et qu'il voulait raconter à Naruto, que ce soit son histoire au lycée ou la découverte de ses sentiments. Ce qui était sûrement difficile à faire pour lui.

Naruto n'avait pas spécialement envie de rentrer chez lui tout de suite, même s'il n'avait pas la prochaine cassette avec lui. Il remit son walkman dans son sac et continua à se balader un peu.


	9. Cassette 5, Face A

Bonjour, bonjouuur ! Alors pour tout vous avouer, on arrive dans une partie de l'histoire où on commence à aborder des thèmes sensibles et qui me tiennent à cœur, du coup je stresse un peu mdr. Je suis à nouveau dans cet état d'esprit où je passe rapidement de "WOW j'adore ce que j'ai écrit !" à "WOW c'est vraiment pourri je veux tout supprimer et oublier cette horreur à jamais !" :D

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! N'oubliez jamais que si vous, vous aimez ce que vous avez écrit, alors n'hésitez pas à le partager ! Car si ce que vous faites vous plaît à vous, c'est bien que c'est susceptible de plaire à d'autres gens !

*Ceci était le petit message positif de Nore, merci de votre attention*

Et aussi j'suis navrée, pour la conversation SMS que vous trouverez au cours de ce chapitre (dans lequel un perso m'a encore échappé lol), j'avais fait une belle mise en page sur Word, mais FF a pas voulu la garder :( Du coup j'espère que ce sera quand même lisible ^^'

Trêve de blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 **Cassette 5, Face A**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se surprit à se réveiller beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, lui qui était enclin à faire de longues grasses matinées lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Il n'était que huit heures à peine passées, et il se sentait en pleine forme. Il avait continué à marcher un peu la veille au soir, dans le calme et la fraîcheur, puis était rentré et s'était endormi relativement tôt, sans se réveiller une seule fois pendant la nuit.

Parfaitement reposé, il décida de se faire un bon petit-déjeuner bien copieux pour tenir jusqu'à midi. Il n'était pas bon cuisinier, alors son repas consisterait surtout à prendre un bol de céréales plus grand que d'habitude et un verre de jus d'orange, ainsi qu'un des rares fruits qu'on pouvait trouver dans sa cuisine, mais il se faisait plaisir, et cela le mettait de bonne humeur.

Après s'être habillé, il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et prit une longue inspiration. Il expira en se disant que la journée promettait d'être bonne. Il prit même le temps de faire son lit, ce qu'il avait tendance à négliger.

Il regarda les cassettes de Gaara. Il se disait qu'avec toute la positivité qui l'envahissait à cet instant, c'était peut-être prendre le risque de la gâcher que de reprendre l'écoute des cassettes. Mais au contraire, il se sentait plus motivé que jamais à les continuer.

Il sortit la cinquième cassette de la boîte à chaussures et la retira de son petit boîtier en plastique. Il observa le 9 et le 10 inscrits sur les deux faces : ils étaient pile au centre, et même si on voyait que Gaara avait dû repasser son feutre plusieurs fois, les chiffres étaient parfaitement tracés. Gaara avait toujours été rigoureux et appliqué. Il se souvint d'ailleurs s'être fait la réflexion en découvrant le paquet de Gaara, une semaine plus tôt ; l'écriture était trop soignée pour être celle de son père.

Une semaine déjà… Et il lui restait encore trois cassettes à écouter. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait exactement ? Rien en particulier, il ne voulait juste pas tout expédier comme pour se dire « ça, c'est fait. » Gaara ne méritait pas ça. Naruto voulait prendre son temps pour tout entendre. Il se demanda combien de temps Gaara avait mis pour tout préparer, et surtout, pour tout enregistrer.

Bon, ça ne l'aurait avancé à rien de le savoir. Il s'installa sur son lit et inséra la nouvelle cassette dans son fidèle walkman.

 _« Nous allons faire une avance rapide de quelques mois. Quelques mois durant lesquels j'ai donc choisi de ne pas tenir compte de ce ressenti que j'avais eu lors de cette fameuse après-midi. La vie a repris son rythme petit à petit, comme l'année précédente…_

 _Je m'apprêtais à dire, 'et soudain arrive l'élément déclencheur.' »_

Naruto s'y attendait un peu aussi, à vrai dire.

 _« Au collège, on nous apprend que le schéma narratif classique se présente de la façon suivante : la situation initiale, l'élément déclencheur, les péripéties, le dénouement et la situation finale. »_

Ça remontait à loin… Naruto ne se souvenait même pas avoir appris ça, même si ça lui parlait très vaguement, maintenant qu'on le lui rappelait.

 _« J'allais parler d'élément déclencheur comme si je venais de décrire la situation initiale, mais je crois que c'est encore un effet des œillères que j'ai évoquées sur la cassette précédente._

 _Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que l'élément déclencheur est arrivé bien avant, quand tu es venu vers moi. »_

« Non, sourit Naruto. Le véritable élément déclencheur, c'est toi. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'aider. »

D'ailleurs… Les personnages qui viennent en aide au protagoniste, n'appelait-on pas ça des adjuvants ?

Naruto se promit de vérifier plus tard.

 _« J'étais déjà en plein dans les péripéties. Je le suis encore._

 _Bref. Je me corrige donc : et soudain arrive une nouvelle péripétie. C'était vers le début du deuxième semestre, peu de temps après la période d'examen. Il faisait particulièrement froid. Tu te souviens ? »_

« Un peu, mon neveu… Brrr ! » Naruto détestait le froid. Le froid, ce n'était intéressant que s'il était accompagné de neige.

 _« On sortait du resto U, et tu as proposé d'aller nous mettre à l'abri du froid, parce que ni toi ni moi ne reprenions les cours avant plusieurs heures._

 _Pour cette histoire, plongeons-nous directement dans le bain, sans grande introduction, pour une fois. Tu peux te rendre au numéro 9 sur la carte, ou bien y rester, si tu y es déjà. Je suis presque certain que tu n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un repère à cet endroit-là. »_

Quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? Naruto attrapa la carte qui était encore sur son bureau. Il chercha le numéro 9, qui se trouvait… A son adresse. Gaara avait vu juste.

En même temps, à chaque nouvelle histoire, il ne se préoccupait que du numéro correspondant et ne faisait pas attention au reste ; il le trouvait, et ensuite seulement il analysait à quel endroit de la ville il renvoyait. Il avait déjà vu le numéro 9, mais il n'avait pas cherché à savoir où il l'emmènerait.

Bon… C'était une excuse un peu ratée, car le repère se trouvait juste à côté du nom de sa rue sur le plan…

Eh bien, puisqu'il était déjà sur place, autant prendre ses aises : il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

 _« Comme à chaque fois que tu fais venir quelqu'un chez toi, tu m'as demandé de patienter un peu dans l'entrée, le temps que tu fasses un brin de rangement. C'est-à-dire débarrasser au moins les vêtements sales et mettre les paquets de ramen vides à la poubelle. Je t'ai souvent embêté avec ta tendance à être désordonné, même sur ces cassettes, mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose : j'aime bien aller chez toi. Je trouve que c'est une ambiance particulière. Tu as réussi à t'approprier le lieu, à y apposer ta marque, et on s'y sent bien._

 _J'aime beaucoup les peintures que tu as accrochées sur tes murs. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, et c'est un tort : tu as vraiment du talent. »_

Naruto sourit ; cela lui faisait drôlement plaisir.

Il n'avait jamais été très bon à l'école. Il avait la moyenne, mais pas beaucoup plus. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre en mathématiques, il avait des difficultés en langues, il ne retenait pas très bien les dates en histoire… Et ce n'était pourtant pas faute de faire des efforts.

Par contre, il avait toujours adoré le dessin et la peinture. Il en faisait depuis tout petit et n'avait jamais arrêté. Iruka lui disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux que le jour où il lui avait offert une boîte de crayons. Naruto avait beaucoup appris par lui-même, mais il avait souhaité une formation plus vaste, et surtout plus encadrée. Quand il avait fait part de son envie de faire une licence d'arts plastiques pour commencer, Iruka lui avait dit : « Tu ne choisis pas la voie la plus facile. Mais de toute façon, tu ne supporterais pas d'aller dans une voie qui t'offrirait plus d'opportunités d'emploi mais dans laquelle tu ne serais pas heureux. Tu choisis de poursuivre ta passion, et je trouve ça important. Je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout. »

Naruto avait le meilleur père du monde. Il en était fier. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait après sa licence, mais il était déterminé à poursuivre dans cette voie tant qu'il le pourrait. Et il était heureux d'avoir le soutien de ses proches.

Il était heureux d'avoir le soutien de Gaara.

 _« Enfin, je ne suis peut-être pas totalement objectif non plus._

 _Insère ici un petit clin d'œil gênant. Et gêné. »_

Il émit un petit rire embarrassé. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et de dédramatiser. Pour Naruto, mais aussi pour lui, aurait-on dit. Néanmoins, Naruto trouva sa réplique amusante.

 _« Toi aussi tu t'es senti gêné, parce que tu n'avais rien à me proposer à boire autre que de l'eau. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon on sortait de table. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné, parce que d'habitude, c'était plutôt toi qui, justement, me disais que tu n'allais pas me proposer à boire, puisqu'on sortait de table. Je n'ai rien dit, et tu as lancé la conversation comme d'habitude, l'entretenant bien plus que moi. Comme d'habitude aussi._

 _Mais quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Une espèce de je ne sais quoi dans ton discours, dans ta gestuelle. Tu me semblais ailleurs, un peu soucieux. Je pensais que tu stressais pour les résultats des examens, mais c'est pourtant le genre de sujets que tu aborderais de toi-même. »_

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai sorti, encore… » Se demanda-t-il, agacé par lui-même.

 _« Tu as beau dire de moi, toi non plus tu n'aimes pas trop admettre que quelque chose te tracasse. Même si nos raisons sont différentes. Toi, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas inquiéter ton entourage. Moi… Parce que je préfère mettre les problèmes sous le tapis._

 _J'ai fini par te demander si tout allait bien. Tu as eu l'air très surpris, comme si c'était inhabituel que je pose ce genre de questions._

 _Bon… Je te le concède, c'est le cas. »_

Naruto pouffa.

 _« Tu as eu un instant d'hésitation avant de répondre, 'Non, non, tout va bien !' Avec ton rire nerveux caractéristique lorsque tu caches quelque chose ou que tu mens. Et en plus, tu as rougi. »_

Il ne savait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas mentir. De toute façon, la plupart des gens n'étaient pas dupes. Il était un vrai livre ouvert.

 _« L'occasion était trop belle pour que je la laisse filer._

' _Ne me fais pas ce coup-là,' t'ai-je prévenu. 'Je suis bien placé pour reconnaître quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose et ne veut pas le dire. Pas la peine de me mentir.' »_

C'était de bonne guerre.

 _« Tu as lâché un long soupir de résignation. Contrairement à moi, tu ne mets pas longtemps à admettre que tu as été démasqué. J'ai préféré te rassurer : 'Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je n'insisterai pas.' Une partie de moi plutôt mesquine a hésité à rajouter '… Moi.' Mais ça aurait été de la méchanceté gratuite, une pique déplacée alors que nous nous étions expliqués là-dessus, et je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de le dire. Je crois que c'était un vieux réflexe de rejet. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'ai jamais fait cet ajout à ma phrase, mais je ressens le besoin de m'excuser d'y avoir pensé. »_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas le genre d'aveux qu'il aurait pu oser faire. Il apprécia l'honnêteté de Gaara ; même si ça aurait un petit peu été de bonne guerre aussi.

 _« Tu as encore hésité. Je voyais bien que tu bouillais de l'intérieur, que tu avais envie de tout déballer, sauf que quelque chose te retenait. 'Mais si tu veux parler, je t'écouterai, je te le promets,' ai-je fini par dire._

 _Je crois que c'était le signal que tu attendais. Le soulagement se lisait sur ton visage. Il ne t'en avait pas fallu beaucoup. »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ? » Dit-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, sincèrement incapable de se souvenir de ce moment.

 _« Tu t'es donc expliqué : 'Voilà, en fait, c'est un peu délicat, et je n'osais pas t'en parler à toi parce que…' D'un regard impatient, je t'ai pressé de continuer. '… Parce que ça concerne une fille.' »_

« Oh, zut ! » S'exclama-t-il, utilisant ses mains cette fois pour se cacher le visage. Il se souvenait. A présent, il avait un peu peur d'entendre comme Gaara avait réagi. Intérieurement, en tout cas. Il ne se rappelait pas que Gaara ait eu une réaction visible. Ou alors, il n'avait encore rien vu.

 _« Je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Littéralement. Je suis resté sans rien dire, pendant que mon corps cherchait encore ce que je devais faire et que mon cerveau cherchait une réaction à avoir. »_

Ah. Bon, eh bien ça expliquait tout.

 _« J'ai juste lâché un '… Et ?'_

 _Tu as eu l'air aussi déconcerté que moi. 'Bah… Entre la fois où je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà eu une copine, et cette fille qui avait voulu sortir avec toi, j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas aborder, du coup…'_

 _Ah oui, ça faisait sens. Alors que j'allais te dire que ça m'était égal, que tu pouvais m'en parler si tu le voulais, une petite alarme s'est déclenchée dans un coin de ma tête : ne continue pas sur cette voie, me disait-elle. J'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Je t'ai dit, 'Je ne suis pas en sucre. Et puis surtout, ça ne me concerne pas directement.'_

' _Ok,' m'as-tu répondu. 'C'est à propos de Sakura.'_

 _J'aime bien Sakura. Elle est très ouverte à la discussion et très patiente. Elle a de l'humour, et puis elle est jolie._

 _Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la petite alarme pour deviner ce qui allait suivre. »_

Naruto grogna. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi gêné en écoutant les cassettes. C'était comme regarder une scène de film avec un énorme quiproquo, lorsque l'on est terriblement embarrassé pour les personnages, qui ne se doutent encore de rien.

 _« Tu m'as expliqué qu'au collège, tu lui avais demandé maintes et maintes fois de sortir avec toi, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Je t'ai rétorqué que ce n'était pas très étonnant, le harcèlement n'est pas réputé très efficace pour démarrer une relation saine avec quelqu'un. »_

Il avait fini par demander conseil à Iruka, et ce dernier lui avait sérieusement remonté les bretelles. Honteux, il était rapidement allé présenter ses excuses à Sakura.

 _« C'est d'ailleurs ce que t'a dit ton père, et c'est à partir de là que tu l'as laissée tranquille, m'as-tu raconté. Vos relations se sont améliorées, de plus en plus, jusqu'à la période qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Tu avais senti un rapprochement entre vous deux depuis quelques temps, et tu voulais retenter ta chance. Mais tu ne savais pas comment le lui dire._

 _La petite alarme se faisait plus insistante. Mais je pensais que la conversation n'irait pas vraiment plus loin, vu que tu avais fini de me dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Sauf que non. Tu m'as demandé : 'Comment tu ferais, toi ?' »_

Naruto aurait pu se dire que c'était une question stupide. Il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il n'osait pas trop lui en parler parce que le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise, et voilà qu'il lui demandait ça.

Soudain, il remarqua que son téléphone émettait de la lumière. Il mit la cassette en pause et s'empara de son portable, pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

De Sakura.

« L'univers se fout de ma tronche, ou quoi ?! » S'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond, comme s'il avait une chance d'y trouver ses réponses, ou de s'adresser à l'univers même.

 _ **Salut ! ;) Ça te dit de manger en ville avec moi ce midi ?**_

 **Salut ! Désolé j'ai pas mal dépenser ces derniers temps…**

 _ ***Dépensé !**_

 **Oups pardon ! D:**

 **Je fais des efforts mais des fois…**

 _ **Haha pas grave !**_

 _ **Mais en vrai si y a que ça je t'invite !**_

 **Oh mais non, t'embête pas pour ça :o**

 _ **Mais ça me fait plaiisr !**_

 _ ***plaisir, je tape trop vite**_

 _ **En plus j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir…**_

 **Bon ok mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ;p**

 _ **Trop aimable :p C'est ok si je sonne chez toi vers midi ?**_

 **Impec !**

 _ **Merci ! :3 A tout à l'heure !**_

Sakura ne sortait plus que très rarement depuis deux ans. Etudes en médecine oblige… Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour y arriver, mais elle avait quand même raté le concours de première année la première fois. Elle l'avait réussi cette année, et même si elle avait décidé de s'autoriser un peu plus de libertés pour ces vacances d'été, elle buchait encore beaucoup. Elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de souffler.

Naruto avait encore une heure et demie devant lui avant qu'elle n'arrive. Largement le temps de finir son écoute.

 _« Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cette question. Je crois que je t'ai fixé bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant de te répondre, incrédule : 'C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?'_

' _Et pourquoi pas ?' As-tu dit en haussant les épaules._

' _Tu devrais plutôt demander à quelqu'un d'autre, si tu veux une réponse utile.'_

' _Je sais déjà ce que les autres vont me répondre,' m'as-tu affirmé. 'Je voudrais ton avis à toi. Si tu veux bien !' »_

Gaara n'était pas sociable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à donner ! Il aurait peut-être quelque chose de plus pertinent à dire que « bah lance-toi, au pire, » avait pensé Naruto.

 _« Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de te donner mon avis… Si j'avais eu un avis à donner. Le flirt est un domaine où je n'ai absolument aucune expérience. Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour dire à quelqu'un qu'il nous plaît. La preuve : j'ai dit à un garçon que je l'aimais en lui envoyant six cassettes audio pour lui raconter ma vie. Je ne suis pas vraiment un modèle. »_

Malgré un peu de gêne, Naruto explosa de rire. Effectivement, ça sortait de l'ordinaire.

Une petite minute… Il fronça les sourcils. Gaara avait bien dit « six » cassettes ? Mais… Il y en avait pourtant bien sept ? Naruto revérifia par acquis de conscience, mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ouvrit la boîte de la dernière cassette et vit un 13 dessus. Peut-être que Gaara n'avait planifié que douze histoires et que quelque chose d'imprévu s'était produit ?

Bon. Il verrait bien le moment venu.

 _« J'imagine que tu te demandes comment ça s'est passé avec… Durant ma relation passée. Et bien, ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, c'est surtout venu de lui. Moi, je n'avais même pas compris que je lui plaisais. Je savais que lui, il me plaisait, mais tu penses bien que jamais je n'aurais osé lui dire. D'une part, parce que j'étais déjà tellement étonné d'être devenu ami avec lui que je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait être réciproque. Et d'autre part, parce que je pensais que je n'étais pas normal à être attiré de la sorte par un garçon._

 _Je développerai plus tard. »_

Oh non… Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

 _« Je t'ai dit, pour te répondre, que je ne savais pas. Tu n'as pas insisté. Et puis, ignorant encore une fois l'alarme qui me disait que je n'aimais pas cette conversation, sans me dire pourquoi, j'ai rajouté : 'J'imagine que si la situation avait été inversée, tu m'aurais dit de lui en parler directement, comme ça, au moins, je serais fixé, et j'arrêterais de me torturer l'esprit avec ça. Et que si ça ne marchait pas, tant pis, au moins j'aurais essayé et je n'aurais pas de regrets.' »_

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, et plus étoffé que « bah lance-toi, au pire. » Et puis c'était effectivement ce qu'il aurait dit, selon toute probabilité.

 _« Tu as considéré la chose un instant. Puis ça t'a semblé parfaitement logique, et tu as souri en me remerciant. Tu t'es même redressé sur ta chaise en bombant légèrement le torse, fier comme un paon, en proclamant : 'Je suis de bon conseil, quand même !' »_

Gaara avait souri, et Naruto rit à son tour. Ça ne faisait pas de mal de se complimenter de temps en temps !

 _« Tu t'es détendu, et nous avons… »_

On pouvait entendre les vibrations du téléphone de Gaara. Il avait appuyé sur pause avant de reprendre.

 _« Excuse-moi, c'était ma sœur. Les aléas du direct, j'imagine. »_

C'était cocasse. Naruto était presque content de se dire qu'il n'avait pas été le seul des deux à avoir été interrompu en enregistrant ou en écoutant ces cassettes.

 _« Donc, nous avons continué à parler un peu. Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis parti ailleurs. Je crois que tu ne l'as pas vraiment remarqué. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'avais sûrement l'air de ne pas trop participer à la conversation, comme souvent._

 _La petite alarme avait raison, je n'avais pas aimé la conversation. La question était maintenant de savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de peine à identifier le sentiment principal qui surgissait quand j'essayais de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas : la jalousie._

 _Mais pourquoi j'étais jaloux ? Jaloux de qui ? De toi, parce que tu t'étais peut-être trouvé quelqu'un ? Non. De Sakura ? Oui. Pourquoi ?_

 _La conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé, c'est que si tu sortais avec elle, tu allais passer moins de temps avec moi. C'est parfaitement normal, me diras-tu. Et je le savais. Mais malgré tout, ça me rendait jaloux, parce que tu es mon ami le plus proche et que, en toute honnêteté, parmi tous les gens que je connais ici, c'est avec toi que je préfère passer du temps. Logique. Parfaitement logique. Pas besoin de chercher plus loin. »_

C'était logique, oui. Mais…

 _« Mais ça sonnait faux. Et au fond de moi, je connaissais déjà la vraie réponse. Je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre. Je savais qu'avec toi, j'avais un lien différent d'avec les autres. Parce que tu avais été la première personne à venir vers moi. En tout cas, depuis le lycée. Et ça m'était précieux. Je préférais me dire que ça s'arrêtait là. »_

Et Gaara était la première personne vers qui Naruto était allé en arrivant à l'université, dans une nouvelle ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas rien pour lui non plus.

 _« Et puis il a fallu repartir en cours. Nous nous sommes motivés pour affronter le froid, et en sortant de ton immeuble, il s'est passé quelque chose. »_

Il avait neigé ce jour-là. Naruto s'en souvenait, maintenant. C'était la seule journée de neige qu'ils avaient eue durant l'hiver.

 _« J'ai un peu honte de raconter la suite… Pourtant, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, mais… Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être parce que c'est à toi que je le raconte et que… Voilà, c'est un peu gênant, ou bien parce que j'ai peur de paraître extrêmement cliché… »_

Naruto aurait adoré voir sa tête alors qu'il disait ça.

 _« Il neigeait. Depuis sûrement pas mal de temps, mais nous n'avions pas remarqué. C'était en fin d'après-midi, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Les flocons virevoltaient sur un ciel orangé, et une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol. La neige m'a toujours laissé indifférent, mais ce jour-là, j'ai trouvé la scène particulièrement jolie. »_

C'était vrai. C'était très joli à voir.

 _« Toi aussi. Tu étais extatique. Tu tournais sur toi-même en riant et en regardant les flocons tomber au-dessus de toi. Tu me répétais : 'Regarde, il neige !' Tu as même sorti ta langue dans l'espoir qu'un flocon tombe dessus, comme si tu étais redevenu un petit garçon. »_

Naruto sourit. Il avait tellement de bons souvenirs liés à la neige… Les batailles avec Iruka, avec ses amis, les descentes en luge, les bonhommes de neige… C'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la neige depuis plusieurs années.

 _« Tu t'es tourné vers moi. Tu irradiais de bonheur. Tes yeux brillaient, et tu avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _Tu étais beau. Mes… Mes sentiments personnels mis de côté… Tu étais beau. La scène était belle. Il ne manquait plus qu'une musique de fond, et on se retrouvait dans une comédie romantique. Mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Tout m'a semblé parfait, en cet instant où tu me regardais en étant si heureux. Je crois que… Je crois que j'étais heureux, moi aussi. Pour la première fois depuis un moment. Malgré le froid, j'avais chaud au cœur. »_

Gaara avait eu l'air heureux. C'était plaisant de l'entendre le confirmer. Naruto en avait chaud au cœur lui aussi.

 _« Je ne suis sorti de ma contemplation que lorsque tu m'as lancé une boule de neige sur le bras. Tu as épié ma réaction, ne sachant probablement pas si j'allais m'énerver ou non, vu ton air à la fois hésitant et content de toi._

 _J'ai souri, et je me suis baissé pour ramasser un peu de neige. Tu as commencé à courir en comprenant ce que j'allais faire, et on s'est poursuivis l'un l'autre en se mitraillant. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je faisais une bataille de boules de neige. »_

Et mine de rien, Gaara savait bien viser !

 _« Et puis il a bien fallu qu'on se sépare pour aller en cours, chacun de notre côté. Je crois que je n'ai pas écouté grand-chose._

 _Alors que je rentrais chez moi, la neige avait arrêté de tomber, et sur les trottoirs ne se trouvait plus qu'une bouillie grisâtre. Mais ça m'était égal. Rien que de voir les restes de neige me rappelait ces moments magiques qui s'étaient déroulés à peine deux heures plus tôt._

 _Quand je suis rentré, je me suis appuyé contre la porte de mon appartement et j'ai souri bêtement. »_

Gaara semblait content de raconter cet épisode. Cela donnait à Naruto encore plus envie de sourire.

Pourtant, il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas durer. C'était sa petite alarme à lui qui le lui rappelait.

 _« C'est là que j'ai compris. Ce que la petite alarme essayait de me dire. Ce que je savais déjà._

 _J'étais amoureux de toi._

 _Mais avec cette réalisation – cet aveu à moi-même, devrais-je dire – avec cette réalisation en est venue une autre : ça ne me mènerait nulle part._

 _Parce que tu voulais sortir avec Sakura. »_

Naruto avait beau s'y attendre, ça faisait mal quand même.

 _« Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, même si tu avais été attiré par les hommes, même si, par miracle, tu avais été attiré par moi en particulier… Ça n'aurait pas marché._

 _Tu n'y es pour rien. Et Sakura non plus._

 _C'est juste que les jolies scènes de comédies romantiques, ce n'est pas pour les gens comme moi. Les gens hors normes. »_

Ça, par contre, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se redressa sur son lit, le cœur serré. Il pressa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, comme pour être sûr de mieux entendre la suite.

 _« Tu as déjà fait attention au nombre de couples d'hommes ou de femmes en personnages principaux dans les livres, les films ou les séries ? Oui, très peu. Et pas vraiment dans les œuvres mainstream. On est bons pour le second plan. Souvent pour faire rire. Ou pour décorer. Et si on est en couple, ça ne dure pas. Ça finit mal. Toujours mal. »_

Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était vrai. Il n'était pas capable de citer beaucoup d'œuvres mettant en scène des couples de femmes ou d'hommes. Et parmi celles qu'il connaissait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en citer plus d'une ou deux où l'histoire se finissait bien pour eux.

Comme s'ils n'y avaient pas vraiment le droit.

Comment croire alors que c'est possible pour soi ?

 _« J'ai voulu croire que ce ne serait pas le cas pour moi, que ça pouvait être différent. J'ai cru dur comme fer que ça allait durer. C'était si beau, si agréable… Et puis la réalité m'avait rattrapé en me donnant une gifle monumentale. Une gifle dont je commençais à peine à me relever. »_

Naruto était à présent certain que si Gaara et son copain s'étaient séparés, c'était à cause de quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – d'extérieur à leur relation. Il préférait ne pas y penser, il ne voulait pas passer en revue les différents scénarios qu'il imaginait dans sa tête.

 _« Et là, alors que j'étais encore le dos contre la porte, je venais de recevoir une piqûre de rappel. Je me suis laissé glisser sur le sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis par terre, mais j'ai fini par remarquer que mes joues étaient humides. C'est là que je me suis relevé. Je n'avais même pas encore enlevé mes chaussures. »_

On entendait Gaara inspirer et expirer profondément, comme pour se calmer. Sa voix était de plus en plus brisée.

 _« Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'imposer tout ça… Ces souvenirs, cette douleur… Cette impression qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose pour m'empêcher d'être heureux… »_

Il était en train de retenir un sanglot. Le cœur de Naruto se serra d'autant plus.

 _« Je comprendrais que tu veuilles arrêter là. Je comprendrais que tu en aies marre de m'entendre, que ce soit trop… Trop, ce que tu veux. »_

« Bien sûr que non, j'en ai pas marre ! »

 _« Mais dans tous les cas, garde en tête que tout ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si cette réalisation m'a fait si mal, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Ce n'est à cause de personne en particulier. Tu ne m'as jamais rendu malheureux. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »_

« Non, c'est pas tout ! »

Il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il avait crié. C'était injuste. Gaara croyait-il vraiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur ? La tentation de l'appeler, de lui parler, devenait de plus en plus forte. Naruto voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus, qu'il pouvait être heureux, qu'il en avait le droit.

Il voulait écouter la suite immédiatement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Même si, concrètement, il avait le temps d'écouter la deuxième face, il voulait aussi se rendre au lieu qui y serait indiqué. Mais dans ce cas-là, il risquait de ne pas être rentré à temps pour accueillir Sakura qui, de plus, arrivait souvent en avance. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reçu les cassettes, Naruto décida de tricher : il prit le plan et regarda où devait le mener la dixième histoire.

« C'est une blague… » Le dixième repère était à l'adresse de Sakura. Et Naruto savait très bien à quel événement il renvoyait. Qu'est-ce que Gaara avait vu ou entendu ?

C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée d'écouter la dixième histoire maintenant. D'autant plus qu'il voulait retrouver une contenance avant l'arrivée de Sakura. Retrouver un peu de la positivité qu'il avait au début de la matinée.

Il prit le temps de respirer, de s'étirer et de penser à des choses positives. Gaara était avec sa sœur en ce moment, il n'était pas seul. Et Naruto avait presque fini les cassettes. Encore un peu de patience.

Même s'il craignait de ne pas encore avoir entendu le pire.

* * *

« Bon, j'imagine que tu préfères éviter le fast-food ?

\- Celui où je bosse, en tout cas ; surtout que j'y retourne cette après-midi ! »

Comme attendu, Sakura était arrivée en avance. Elle semblait joviale, quoi qu'un peu fatiguée. Elle décida de traîner Naruto dans un petit restaurant qui proposait des repas équilibrés, ce dont il avait grandement besoin, selon elle. Naruto se plaignit un peu pour la forme, mais la suivit sans insister.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés et après avoir passé commande, Sakura prit un air sérieux. « Bien, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot… J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.

\- Tu veux dire que je t'ai laissée m'amadouer pour qu'en fait je me fasse enguirlander ?! S'exclama Naruto, l'air faussement choqué, mais néanmoins un peu inquiet.

\- Mais… Qui t'a dit que j'allais t'enguirlander, andouille ?! Bref… Premièrement, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour samedi soir.

\- Pour samedi soir ? Comment ça ?

\- Pour ta cassette audio, expliqua Sakura. C'était vraiment pas malin de te faire tourner en bourrique comme ça, surtout en voyant que tu n'aimais pas du tout ça. Je suis désolée. En plus, j'avais déjà une bière dans le nez, j'ai pas vraiment agi intelligemment.

\- Tu sais pourtant bien que tu tiens pas l'alcool ! Plaisanta Naruto.

\- Oui, certes… Sinon… J'ai reçu un message de Lee.

\- … Ah ? » Naruto pressentait qu'il savait de quoi Sakura allait parler.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas trouvé très en forme, même si tu lui disais que ça allait rapidement passer. Il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose. Je lui ai répondu que non, et j'ai décidé de t'en parler directement. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle semblait sincèrement soucieuse. Naruto lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je te le promets. Je suis juste… Inquiet pour quelqu'un. Mais je vais avoir de ses nouvelles bientôt, ça ira mieux à ce moment-là.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Mais fais attention à toi, il ne faudrait pas que les problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre deviennent un poids qui t'affecte toi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je connais mes limites.

\- Bon, tant mieux. »

Rassurée, elle sourit à son tour. Leurs commandes arrivèrent, et Naruto en profita pour dévier le sujet.

« Et toi, sinon ? Comment ça va ? On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, samedi. Contente de passer en deuxième année ?

\- T'imagines pas le soulagement ! Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois me reposer sur mes lauriers. Mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir souffler un peu. Peut-être même que je vais pouvoir retrouver un semblant de vie sociale. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir quasiment rien eu depuis deux ans ; à part samedi, l'une des dernières fois que j'ai vu des gens, c'était à ma…

\- A ta soirée d'anniversaire, compléta Naruto, alors que Sakura rougissait.

\- Euh, oui, voilà… De toute façon, il n'y a rien eu d'intéressant depuis. Et c'est bien parti pour continuer, j'ai l'impression que ces études vont me faire finir vieille fille. Oh, désolée, je ne t'ai pas non plus invité pour m'épancher sur le néant qu'est ma vie sentimentale !

\- T'inquiète, ça me dérange pas ! Et puis t'es tellement cool, tu finiras forcément par trouver un mec bien ! » Soudain, les cassettes de Gaara lui revinrent en tête. En particulier, le moment où il lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà eu une copine. Il se reprit et ajouta sans réfléchir : « … Ou une fille bien !

\- … Quoi ? Fit Sakura, les yeux ronds.

\- Euh… On sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve, tu sais ! Et puis j'ai réalisé que je partais toujours du principe que tout le monde était hétéro, mais c'est débile, alors j'essaie de modifier un peu mes réflexes, » dit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Cependant, les yeux de Sakura commençaient à être brillants de larmes. Il paniqua. « Oh non, j'ai encore dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?!

\- Non ! Non… Au contraire, en fait…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, c'est-à-dire que… Ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un évoque enfin cette possibilité, parce que… Parce que…

\- Parce que tu préfères les filles ?

\- Non, pas forcément, mais… Je crois que je les aime bien aussi, hésita Sakura.

\- Eh ben… Ça nous fait un point commun !

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Bah, j'aime les filles aussi ! C'est un énorme point commun, je savais qu'on était faits pour s'entendre ! Fit Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi, rit Sakura en essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux. Merci, en tout cas. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu le dire à quelqu'un. Ça fait un moment que ça me travaille, pour être honnête.

\- Alors je suis content pour toi. Je suis heureux si j'ai réussi à te débarrasser d'un poids. Et si quelqu'un vient te causer des problèmes pour ça, dis-le-moi, je le remettrai à sa place ! »

Sakura rit de plus belle. Puis elle regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. « Merci beaucoup. Pour ton soutien et ton écoute. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour ami. Et tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour la personne dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ; avec quelqu'un comme toi dans son entourage, elle ne pourra qu'aller mieux. »

Naruto sourit. Il espérait que Sakura avait raison.

* * *

 **Note :** C'est peut-être pas nécessaire mais je tiens juste à préciser que, bien sûr je sais qu'il y a des œuvres où ça se finit bien pour un couple d'hommes ou de femmes. Mais c'est tellement rare et tellement pas mis en avant que voilà :/


	10. Cassette 5, Face B

Coucou tout le monde ! Je prends deux minutes pour vous remercier à nouveau de votre fidélité, que vous veniez de découvrir mon histoire ou non, ainsi que pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables et ça me fait très chaud au cœur ! (Imaginez un smiley cœur que je peux pas mettre parce que la mise en page du site n'accepte pas les signes "inférieur à" et "supérieur à" D:)

J'en profite pour remercier Gomar ici pour son pavé, moi j'aime bien les pavés ! :D

Déjà 10 chapitres et deux mois que je suis sur la publication de cette fic, ça passe vite x) Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez !

 **Attention :** Dans ce chapitre, on va parler un peu d'homophobie et aussi de pensées négatives, je préfère prévenir au cas où.

* * *

 **Cassette 5, Face B**

Après le repas, Sakura partit de son côté. Elle semblait plus légère, soulagée. Naruto l'était aussi, et il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Ses collègues le taquinèrent quand il arriva au boulot avec un grand sourire, pensant qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous galant.

« Vous êtes juste jaloux, » répondit-il, un peu gêné malgré tout. Il n'avait pas envie d'essayer de leur expliquer que ça n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous galant, ils ne l'auraient pas écouté.

Le soir, en rentrant chez lui, il prit la décision de ne pas écouter la suite des cassettes de Gaara tout de suite et d'attendre le lendemain. Cela lui coûtait, car il voulait connaître le reste et répondre à Gaara d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il se dit qu'il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil le remettrait d'aplomb.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, frais comme un gardon, ravi de sa bonne résolution de la veille. Il était prêt à affronter la journée, et surtout, la cassette.

Il savait déjà où aller. Mais cette fois-ci, il prendrait un peu plus de précautions et ne s'approcherait pas trop de chez Sakura, pour éviter de se faire surprendre par elle, comme lorsqu'il avait été devant chez Lee. En plus, cela aurait risqué de le faire paraître légèrement flippant, à traîner près de chez ses amis comme ça, sans rien faire de plus. Il se baladerait simplement dans le quartier, qui était somme toute très joli.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de chez lui, enclencha la cassette et cala son walkman dans son sac.

 _« Si tu es encore là… A nouveau, je te remercie, Naruto. Je te remercie de continuer à m'écouter. Peut-être qu'en fait je parle dans le vent et que tu as décidé d'arrêter, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, merci. Vraiment. »_

« Je n'abandonne pas mes amis à la première difficulté qui se présente, » se dit Naruto.

 _« Avant toute chose, maintenant que nous avons commencé à aborder de front certains sujets, je souhaiterais te parler un peu plus ouvertement de quelque chose qui fait partie de moi, de ma vie, de ce que je suis : mon homosexualité._

 _Ce n'est pas un mot que j'ai souvent prononcé. Ou souvent entendu. C'est caché, on préfère parler de 'ces gens-là', comme si le mot était sale, et décrivait quelque chose de sale, de honteux. 'Ces gens-là préfèrent vivre entre eux' ; 'Ces gens-là n'ont pas besoin d'union civile ou de mariage, ça c'est pour un homme et une femme' ; 'Ces gens-là ne forment pas de vrais couples' ; 'Je n'ai rien contre ces gens-là, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment normaux.' »_

C'était vrai, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Ou alors, on disait « les homosexuels, » avec dédain, comme pour mettre une distance. Eux et nous. Les hétéros et tous ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait une séparation et qu'on appuie sur la différence. Mais pas la différence entre, par exemple, une personne blonde et une personne brune, mais entre ce qui est considéré par certains comme « normal » et « anormal. »

 _« Ne pas être normal. L'histoire de ma vie. Je suis né en n'étant pas normal : grand prématuré, problèmes de santé liés à ça, et surtout, j'avais pris la vie de ma mère. »_

Son père avait l'air d'avoir vraiment réussi à lui implanter cette fausse idée dans la tête.

 _« Enfant, j'étais rejeté par mon propre père, alors qu'il s'occupait pleinement de ses deux aînés. C'est bien que je ne devais pas être normal, non ? Quand j'en ai parlé à mon oncle, il m'a dit que c'était parce que mon papa était très triste que ma maman ne soit plus là – je devais avoir six ans, j'imagine qu'il essayait de me rassurer comme il le pouvait, il n'allait pas me dire de but en blanc que mon père ne m'aimait tout simplement pas. De toute façon, je l'avais compris par moi-même. »_

Quelle horreur cela devait être de vivre sous le même toit qu'une personne qui nous déteste alors qu'elle est censée nous aimer plus que n'importe qui…

 _« Et là encore, je n'étais pas normal. Les papas des autres élèves de l'école, ils aimaient leurs enfants, eux. Cela se voyait quand ils les y emmenaient ou allaient les chercher. Ce n'était pas mon cas à moi._

 _En atteignant l'adolescence, j'ai commencé à voir des couples se former autour de moi. Des garçons qui embrassaient des filles, des filles qui embrassaient des garçons. Ça ne m'intéressait pas d'être en couple, je n'arrivais même pas à être ami avec quelqu'un, alors en couple… Ça non plus, ça n'était pas normal, de ne pas avoir d'amis et de ne pas m'intéresser à ce qui était censé m'intéresser en tant que jeune ado. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'aller vers les filles, ni qu'elles viennent vers moi. Elles ne me plaisaient pas, de toute façon._

 _J'ai vite fini par comprendre que le… 'Problème' ne venait pas de mon non-intérêt pour le couple en général, mais de mon non-intérêt pour les filles dans ce domaine en particulier, quand un jour je me suis dit en voyant un couple, 'je comprends pourquoi cette fille a choisi ce garçon-là, il est pas mal.'_

 _Oups. »_

Ce « oups » était dit si nonchalamment et semblait tellement sorti de nulle part que Naruto manqua d'exploser de rire.

 _« Je suis longtemps resté dans le déni. En plus des exemples qu'on trouvait dans les médias – ou qu'on n'y trouvait pas, d'ailleurs, j'avais aussi mon père. Lorsque le sujet était abordé, aux infos, par exemple, il prenait une mine dégoûtée en disant que c'était scandaleux. Lorsqu'un film en parlait, c'était 'honteux de montrer ça au cinéma ou à la télévision, surtout à une heure de grande écoute.' Il nous a un jour dit qu'on n'avait 'pas intérêt à lui faire ça.'_

 _Oups encore. »_

Ce deuxième « oups » paraissait bien plus amer. Le père de Gaara avait probablement fini par apprendre l'homosexualité de son fils. Et Naruto imagina sans peine que ça n'avait pas dû bien se passer.

 _« Impossible donc pour moi d'en parler à qui que ce soit. C'était juste une preuve de plus que je n'étais pas normal… »_

Et personne à l'époque pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ça.

 _« C'est mon ex qui m'a aidé à m'accepter là-dessus. Au moins un peu. Mais tu te doutes maintenant que d'autres problèmes sont survenus. »_

Sûrement son père, oui. Mais que lui avait-il dit ou fait ?

 _« C'est promis, c'est pour la prochaine histoire. Encore un peu de patience. »_

Il était évident que Gaara n'avait aucune hâte d'y être. Mais au moins, Naruto s'avait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il commencerait la sixième cassette.

 _« Etant donné tout ça, tu comprends que je n'ai pas très bien réagi en réalisant que je tombais de nouveau amoureux d'un garçon. De plus, je n'avais aucune idée de l'opinion de mes nouveaux amis là-dessus, et je n'avais aucunement envie de tester. En particulier avec toi, bien sûr. Et même après que tu m'aies dit que ce genre de choses t'était égal, j'ai continué à avoir peur. Les gens réagissent différemment lorsque ça les touche plus personnellement. »_

Naruto eut envie de protester, mais… Gaara avait raison. On ne peut pas savoir comment les gens vont réagir. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Sakura n'avait encore jamais osé parler de sa bisexualité, même à ses amis.

Il réalisait à présent que Gaara avait dû avoir doublement peur de lui envoyer les cassettes : non seulement il allait dire à Naruto qu'il était gay, mais qu'en plus il était amoureux de lui. Deux bonnes raisons de craindre sa réaction.

 _« Inconsciemment, j'ai commencé à me retrancher, comme avant. Je ne voulais plus trop sortir. Je crois que tu l'as remarqué assez vite, car tu me demandais de plus en plus souvent si ça allait ; quand tu me proposais de nous voir, tu choisissais les endroits que je préférais… »_

Gaara n'était quasiment pas sorti pendant le deuxième semestre. Naruto avait pensé que ses cours étaient plus difficiles et qu'il avait plus de travail. C'était d'ailleurs une excuse qu'il avait utilisée plusieurs fois.

 _« Tu étais la personne que je voulais le plus éviter, et en même temps celle à qui j'avais le plus de difficultés à dire non._

 _C'est pourquoi tu as réussi à me convaincre d'aller à une soirée à laquelle je ne voulais pas aller. Pendant les vacances de printemps. Sakura avait décidé de se dégager un weekend et de fêter son anniversaire. Elle m'avait invité, mais je n'ai plus besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas très envie de venir. »_

Non, pas vraiment.

Sakura avait hésité à l'inviter. Elle avait demandé à Naruto s'il pensait que Gaara serait intéressé, étant donné qu'apparemment, il ne voyait plus grand monde. Naruto lui avait alors conseillé de l'inviter quand même, pour qu'il sache qu'on ne l'oubliait pas.

 _« Tu m'as regardé avec un air suppliant, me jurant que ce serait génial et que tu veillerais à ce que je m'amuse. 'Ça te fera du bien,' m'as-tu assuré. 'Et puis j'aimerais bien que tu sois là.'_

 _Je n'ai pas su dire non à ça. »_

Gaara rechignait à sortir, mais quand Naruto arrivait à l'extirper de son appartement, il finissait toujours par avoir l'air de meilleure humeur, au bout du compte. Naruto s'était donc dit qu'une petite soirée festive ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Mais si le récit de cette soirée se retrouvait sur ces cassettes, vu la tournure qu'elles étaient en train de prendre, c'était que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

Naruto mit la cassette en pause le temps de terminer le chemin jusqu'au quartier où habitait Sakura. C'était un quartier chic, et l'appartement où logeait Sakura était grand. Beaucoup plus grand en tout cas que le petit studio de Naruto. Mais la famille de son amie était aussi bien plus aisée. Sakura disait parfois qu'un logement plus petit lui aurait mieux convenu, mais ses parents avaient apparemment insisté. Peut-être qu'elle ressentait plus la solitude dans un appartement trop grand pour elle. Elle sortait si rarement de chez elle, à part pour les cours et quelques soirées occasionnelles, que Naruto communiquait avec elle principalement par messages depuis deux ans.

Il arriva dans son quartier. Il apercevait l'appartement de son amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir, si elle était chez elle. Il se trouva un petit coin où s'asseoir et qui n'était pas sur le chemin que Sakura risquait d'emprunter si elle était sortie en ville et qu'elle rentrait.

Il posa son walkman sur ses genoux, à la fois impatient et anxieux de découvrir ce que Gaara avait vécu lors de cette fameuse soirée. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue au bout d'un moment, et on lui avait dit que Gaara était rentré chez lui parce qu'il était fatigué. Ce qui n'avait guère étonné Naruto, à vrai dire.

Il cala les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et reprit l'écoute.

 _« Je suis donc allé à la soirée de Sakura. Au numéro 10. Déjà. Nous sommes bientôt à la fin. »_

Naruto pressentait que c'était plutôt un début.

 _« Je ne voulais pas arriver tôt, je craignais d'être dans les premiers et de ne pas voir de visages familiers en arrivant. J'avais donc du retard, mais j'avais appris que c'était presque une règle dans ce type de soirées._

 _Sakura m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, ravie que j'aie accepté de venir. Je voyais surtout ses amis de fac, puis j'ai fini par t'apercevoir. Je t'ai vite rejoint, soulagé de voir quelqu'un que je connaissais._

 _J'ai passé le début de la soirée principalement avec toi. Je me suis détendu petit à petit, j'ai même testé le ponch, moi qui n'aime pas vraiment l'alcool. Il paraît que ça non plus, ça n'est pas normal, pour un étudiant. »_

C'était vrai que pour certains, ne pas boire d'alcool pendant une soirée était presque un crime de lèse-majesté. Naruto lui-même avait déjà reçu des remarques pour ne pas avoir voulu boire plus que de raison.

 _« Il s'est passé plusieurs petites choses, durant cette soirée. La première est survenue alors que nous étions tous les deux en train de parler. Deux des amis de fac de Sakura étaient en train de se chamailler derrière nous. Et l'un d'eux a traité l'autre de…_

 _De 'pédé'. »_

Le mot avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir.

 _« Eh oui. Quand mon identité n'est pas une blague, elle est une insulte._

 _Quelqu'un lui a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas correct. Les deux amis ont répondu en chœur que c'était 'pour rigoler'._

 _Ah. Bon, et bien visiblement, ça peut être une blague ET une insulte en même temps. »_

Naruto se sentit mal. Coupable. Encore une fois, une partie de lui essayait de trouver des excuses : que ce n'était pas forcément dit en pensant à mal, que Gaara n'était pas visé directement en tant qu'homo… Mais en vérité, cela sonnait faux. Comment aurait-il réagi, lui, si une part de son identité était constamment moquée et rabaissée ? Par des inconnus tout comme par ses proches ?

Il lui était arrivé de rire à des blagues de ce type, et de dire à des gens qui s'offusquaient qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer. Mais n'aurait-il pas dû plutôt se demander pourquoi ces gens s'offusquaient ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas dit que se moquer d'un genre, d'une couleur de peau, d'une orientation sexuelle déjà mal vus dans la société où il vivait n'était pas une bonne idée, même « pour rire » ? Qu'il y avait des gens qui pouvaient légitimement en avoir marre d'entendre ce genre de choses régulièrement ? Gaara méritait-il qu'on lui reproche de ne pas avoir d'humour parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de son orientation sexuelle une énième fois ?

Et pourquoi Naruto n'en prenait-il conscience que maintenant ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fallu attendre que son ami lui dise qu'il en avait souffert pour qu'il se rende compte que ce genre de comportement n'était pas anodin ?

 _« Tu as regardé la scène d'un air circonspect, mais tu n'as rien dit de plus. »_

Parce qu'il s'était dit que ce n'était pas grave. Que ce n'était qu'une blague entre potes. Une blague que tout le monde avait entendue. Dont Gaara.

Il se dit soudain que Sakura l'avait entendue aussi, car elle était dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'elle avait ri, pour ne pas passer pour celle qui « exagérait », qui n'avait « pas d'humour. »

Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait été blessée.

 _« En ce qui me concerne, en temps normal, je n'aurais même pas réagi non plus. Ironiquement, entendre ce genre de remarques était devenu normal pour moi. A quoi bon essayer de se défendre… Ça ne me touchait même plus. J'avais fait en sorte que ça ne me touche plus. C'était bien à ça que servait mon armure._

 _Mais évidemment, à ce moment précis, mon armure n'était déjà plus très fonctionnelle. Et la seule réaction que j'ai trouvée à avoir a été de m'éloigner de la scène. Je voulais juste changer d'endroit. J'ai vu le saladier avec le ponch, et ça m'a semblé une excuse parfaite pour m'éloigner : je voulais remplir mon verre._

 _Tu dois commencer à comprendre que c'était le début d'une mauvaise idée. »_

Naruto se souvenait l'avoir vu se resservir plusieurs fois, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu ivre.

 _« Plus tard dans la soirée, nous étions partis chacun de notre côté. Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Pour ma part, je discutais avec Hinata. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis levé du canapé où nous étions pour aller nous rechercher à boire – je voulais du sans alcool, cette fois. Quand je me suis approché de la cuisine, je t'ai entendu parler avec Kiba. »_

Oh non.

 _« 'Il est finalement venu, ton super pote ?' T'a-t-il demandé._

' _Oui, Gaara est venu.' Tu as insisté sur mon prénom. Tu avais l'air agacé. 'Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ?'_

' _Rien…'_

' _Attends, tu ne manques pas une occasion de le critiquer !'_

' _Je l'aime pas, c'est comme ça !' A lâché Kiba. 'Il ne dit jamais rien, il fait toujours la tronche, des fois il a l'air complètement perdu ailleurs, il est trop bizarre.'_

' _Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi,' lui as-tu rétorqué._

' _Ben tu as bien de la chance. Peut-être que finalement c'est lui qui a un problème avec moi,' a dit Kiba avec mépris. »_

Naruto aimait beaucoup Kiba, mais ce dernier était parfois imbuvable.

 _« 'C'est sûr que si tu ne lui laisses aucune chance, il n'a pas de raison d'être aimable avec toi.'_

' _En même temps, dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu, il a à peine ouvert la bouche. Ça ne donne pas envie.'_

' _Tu n'as jamais fait le moindre effort envers lui, t'étonne pas qu'il fasse pareil.' Tu semblais en colère, à présent. »_

« Je l'étais, » répondit Naruto.

 _« 'J'ai pas que ça à faire d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec un type qui a l'air d'avoir 'je vais tuer toute ta famille' écrit sur le front.'_

 _Tu as explosé. 'Mec, t'es sérieux ?!' »_

Il n'avait pas pu garder son calme en entendant ça. Il savait que Gaara pouvait paraître un peu antipathique au premier abord, parce qu'il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, mais Kiba avait pourtant bien vu que Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et encore moins de dangereux. Cette insulte gratuite l'avait mis hors de lui. Naruto se faisait un devoir de défendre ses amis, même si cela voulait dire les défendre contre d'autres personnes qu'il aimait.

 _« Plusieurs personnes se sont retournées vers vous. Tu n'y as pas prêté attention, et tu as quitté la pièce, furibond. Kiba t'a suivi peu après, et vous êtes passés sans me voir. »_

Ils avaient fini par s'expliquer. Naruto avait dit à Kiba qu'il n'était pas obligé de devenir ami avec Gaara, mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'insulter de la sorte alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Kiba avait ronchonné, mais avait fini par accepter de simplement l'ignorer. Il n'y arrivait pas toujours, même maintenant.

 _« Dans la cuisine, ma bonne résolution s'est envolée et j'ai repris du ponch. Je crois que je t'ai croisé en retournant vers Hinata, et en voyant le contenu de mon verre, tu m'as rappelé de boire de l'eau pour éviter la gueule de bois. J'ai dû te faire un vague signe de tête. »_

Possible.

 _« Hinata a tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. 'Tu vas bien ?' M'a-t-elle demandé. J'ai hoché la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter. Elle sortait avec Kiba depuis quelques temps déjà, après tout. Peut-être qu'il était jaloux que je passe pas mal de temps avec elle, et que c'est une raison de son animosité envers moi, je ne sais pas. »_

Kiba avait craqué sur Hinata quasiment dès qu'il l'avait vue au fameux pique-nique, mais il n'avait pas osé l'aborder. Etonnamment, Kiba était une grande gueule, mais il avait du mal à demander à une fille de sortir avec lui. Il avait mis longtemps avant d'oser se déclarer à Hinata. Et voir Gaara passer autant de temps avec celle qui lui plaisait, peut-être qu'en effet, ça avait empiré son opinion déjà peu positive de lui. Même si ça ne justifiait aucunement le comportement qu'il avait eu à son égard.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'Hinata avait voulu sortir avec Gaara.

 _« Nous sommes restés encore un petit moment tous les deux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, ça commençait déjà à devenir flou. Mais je sais que j'ai fini par me lever en titubant et en disant à Hinata que je devais faire quelque chose._

 _Je voulais te remercier. Pour avoir pris ma défense face à Kiba._

 _Ça avait comme un air de déjà-vu. »_

Effectivement.

 _« Mais tant pis. Je voulais te dire merci. J'ai déambulé dans l'appartement à ta recherche, mais impossible de repérer ton t-shirt flashy parmi la foule. »_

Un instant… Est-ce que c'était au moment où…

 _« Et puis j'ai fini par te trouver. La porte de la chambre de Sakura était entrouverte, et tu étais là. »_

« C'est pas vrai… »

 _« En train de l'embrasser. »_

Naruto soupira. En comprenant que Gaara allait parler de cette soirée, il y eut deux choses dont il espérait que Gaara n'avait pas été témoin : sa dispute avec Kiba, et son baiser avec Sakura.

« Oups… » Murmura-t-il amèrement.

 _« Je ne peux pas vraiment prétendre que j'étais choqué. Je m'y attendais. Je m'y étais préparé. Je n'espérais même pas autre chose. »_

Naruto n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il redoutait que Gaara ait vu ça. Comme dit, il s'y attendait.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça l'avait laissé de marbre.

 _« Tu m'avais bien dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas dit oui, mais qu'elle ne t'avait pas non plus dit non ; qu'elle avait surtout l'esprit trop occupé par ses études pour le moment. »_

Il avait fini par dire à Sakura qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle avait répondu qu'elle était flattée, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner de réponse définitive tout de suite, car elle voulait se concentrer sur son concours. Lors de cette soirée, dans l'euphorie du moment, elle avait décidé de laisser une chance à Naruto.

 _« Je suis sorti de mon état second en entendant quelqu'un me dire en riant, 'il vaut mieux les laisser tout seuls, ces deux-là, ça devient chaud !' »_

… Classe.

Ce n'était même pas allé plus loin qu'un baiser passionné, à vrai dire. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu éméchés et avaient décidé d'en rester là. En en reparlant quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'aucun des deux n'avait finalement envie d'aller plus loin. Ils se sentaient mieux en tant qu'amis.

 _« C'est à cet instant-là, alors que je reprenais conscience de mon environnement, que mon corps en a profité pour me faire comprendre quelque chose : j'étais saoul. Forcément. J'avais bu plusieurs verres de ponch, je n'avais quasiment rien mangé, je ne bois jamais d'alcool… Pas difficile de faire l'équation._

 _Je me suis soudain senti très mal. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais j'ai trouvé les toilettes et je m'y suis enfermé. Et bien sûr, j'ai rendu tout ce que je pouvais rendre – désolé pour l'image. »_

Naruto était déjà passé par là lui aussi.

 _« Mon corps m'a lâché. Je ne trouve pas d'autre façon de le dire. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool, ce moment de faiblesse physique, ce retour des sentiments négatifs, tout ça à la fois… Mais en plus de vomir, j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. »_

Tout ce qu'il avait retenu en lui et accumulé avait dû vouloir sortir à ce moment-là.

 _« Je m'en souviens à peine. Je ne sais plus comment mon corps a réagi, si je respirais mal, si je me suis pris la tête dans les mains à m'en faire mal, ou si je me suis contenté de rester allongé par terre en position fœtale, je ne sais plus. »_

Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

 _« Je me souviens seulement de l'angoisse, de la peur, du dégoût… Du dégoût envers moi-même._

 _Je n'étais pas normal. Les gens ne m'aimaient pas. Faire des efforts ne servait à rien. Essayer ne servait à rien. Tout le monde allait me lâcher. Toi-même, tu finirais par me lâcher. Tout recommençait, j'avais eu tort d'espérer autant. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre ce risque, et j'allais à nouveau en payer les conséquences. Voilà les pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, sans s'arrêter._

 _Quelqu'un a toqué à la porte des toilettes. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'y étais. J'ai finalement réussi à ouvrir la porte, et Shikamaru était de l'autre côté. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable. Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il aille te chercher, et j'ai répondu non. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état, je ne voulais pas que tu me demandes d'explications. Je ne voulais pas te voir. J'avais honte de l'état dans lequel j'étais… J'avais honte d'être ce que j'étais._

 _Bizarre. Silencieux. Introverti. Gay. Amoureux de toi. Malheureux. J'avais honte d'être moi. »_

Naruto stoppa la cassette.

Il se leva, car il avait besoin de marcher. De bouger. D'être actif. Il prit machinalement le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention.

Même s'il savait que Gaara avait tout fait pour cacher son état, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vu qu'il allait aussi mal. Il avait bien remarqué que Gaara n'était plus dans son assiette depuis quelques mois, mais quand il lui en avait parlé, Gaara avait simplement répondu que c'était à cause de ses cours et des examens. Naruto n'avait pas cherché plus loin, puisqu'il lui avait rapidement fourni une explication, pour une fois.

Une vague de colère s'empara soudain de lui. Pourquoi Gaara n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide ? A lui ou bien à quelqu'un d'autre, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari ? Pourquoi avait-il préféré rester aussi longtemps seul dans sa misère ?

Naruto jura. Il s'assit là où il le put, sur les marches d'un immeuble. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement pour tenter de se calmer.

Etait-ce seulement vrai que Gaara n'avait pas demandé d'aide ? Le fait qu'il ait autant bu ce soir-là, est-ce que ça n'aurait pas dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Naruto ? Avait-il raté autre chose ?

Puis il se frappa mentalement. Gaara avait trouvé la force de tout raconter à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était lui. Il essaya de se mettre un instant dans la tête de son ami : alors qu'il gisait dans les toilettes chez Sakura, il pensait qu'il ne valait rien et que personne ne pourrait faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Comment demander de l'aide quand on est persuadé que ça ne marchera pas ?

Les choses étaient différentes, à présent. L'appel au secours de Gaara était juste là, dans son sac. Quelque chose avait changé, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais l'essentiel était là : Gaara avait pris une décision, la plus dure à faire, et il avait parlé.

Quelqu'un voulut rentrer dans l'immeuble devant lequel il était assis. Il s'excusa et reprit sa route, en profitant pour terminer la lecture de la cassette.

 _« Shikamaru m'a raccompagné chez moi. M'a traîné chez moi serait plus exact. Il m'a dit qu'Hinata s'était inquiétée de ne pas me voir revenir et que j'avais l'air d'avoir trop bu, il a donc vérifié les toilettes en premier. »_

Naruto avait entendu dire que quelqu'un avait été malade et s'était enfermé dans les toilettes, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui. Pour lui, Gaara était déjà parti à ce moment-là, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

S'il avait su…

 _« Je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien dire à Temari, ni à toi. Il est resté un peu pour s'assurer que j'irais bien. Je l'ai remercié du mieux que je pouvais, dans l'état où j'étais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, et je l'ai payé cher le lendemain. Ainsi que les jours suivants._

 _Merci de m'avoir défendu. Merci d'avoir été là. Depuis cette soirée, je crois que je n'ai pas été très facile à vivre. Mais tu as continué à être là. A essayer de me faire rire, de me faire sortir. Je ne voulais plus parler aux gens, mais tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Même quand je t'ai envoyé sur les roses. Plusieurs fois. Je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi. »_

« Dis pas de bêtises, » dit Naruto doucement. Il avait agi comme il estimait qu'un ami devait agir. De son point de vue, il n'avait pas fait plus que ce qui lui semblait nécessaire dans ce genre de situation.

 _« Tu as su être présent pour moi, et j'en avais besoin. Vraiment besoin. Parce que je commençais à retomber dans un état dans lequel je m'étais juré de ne plus retomber. »_

… Ok, ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Naruto ralentit inconsciemment le pas.

 _« Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'était cet état. Mais pour ça, je dois te raconter comment j'y suis tombé la première fois. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça me fait peur. Je pensais que j'avais mis cette page derrière moi et que je n'en entendrais plus parler._

 _Mais tant qu'on refuse d'y faire face, le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper. »_

Fin de la cassette.

Naruto sortit immédiatement son téléphone et fouilla dans son répertoire. Il composa le numéro qu'il cherchait, et la tonalité retentit longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix monocorde se fasse entendre : « Allô ?

\- Shika ? Je te dérange pas ?

\- Non, sinon j'aurais pas décroché.

\- Euh, ok… Dis, tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de Sakura, il y a quelques mois ?

\- … Oui. » Il savait de quoi Naruto allait parler, de toute évidence. Il reprit en parlant plus bas. « Gaara raconte dans quel état il a fini la soirée ?

\- Oui… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, il ne voulait juste pas que toi ou Temari sachiez qu'il s'était retrouvé à vomir ses tripes chez Sakura.

\- Rien de plus ? Insista Naruto.

\- Si tu me demandes s'il a donné les raisons pour lesquelles il avait autant bu, non, il n'a rien dit. » Shikamaru chuchotait presque. « Mais j'imagine bien que ça n'allait pas, le connaissant. C'est pour ça que je suis resté un peu chez lui après. Je lui ai fait avaler quelque chose, et il a fini par reprendre des couleurs. Il m'a dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais, il avait l'air d'avoir compris la leçon. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir me trouver la prochaine fois qu'il avait envie de noyer quelque chose dans l'alcool, et je suis part…

\- Shika ! T'es où ? Demanda une voix féminine en fond, que Naruto crut reconnaître.

\- Au téléphone, répondit Shikamaru en soupirant.

\- Attends, t'es avec Temari ? S'exclama Naruto. Gaara est là ? Tu l'as vu ? Comment il va ?

\- Eh, du calme. On est chez mes parents pour quelques jours… Je voulais que Tem et eux se rencontrent.

\- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Fit Naruto, attendri.

\- La ferme.

\- Donc tu n'as pas vu Gaara ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas vu Gaara. D'après Temari, ça peut aller, sans plus ; il a surtout l'air crevé. Elle a hésité à venir avec moi pour ne pas le laisser tout seul, mais il lui a dit que ça irait et qu'il lui enverrait un message tous les soirs, si ça pouvait la rassurer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas directement ?

\- J'ai pas fini ses cassettes, et il m'a demandé de ne pas le contacter avant d'avoir terminé.

\- Bah magne-toi de les finir, alors, lâcha Shikamaru. Ça m'a tout l'air de te mettre dans tous tes états.

\- C'est pas faux, haha ! Et euh… Merci.

\- De rien. Mais de quoi ?

\- De m'avoir répondu… Et de t'être occupé de Gaara après la soirée.

\- C'était bien normal. Veille à ce qu'il ne s'approche plus d'un verre d'alcool, ça lui réussit pas.

\- C'est noté ! »

Il remercia de nouveau Shikamaru, qui lui répondit d'un air amusé que ce n'était rien. Après avoir raccroché, Naruto soupira. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait attendu de ce coup de fil, il avait surtout ressenti le besoin de remercier Shika d'avoir été là pour Gaara. Contrairement à lui, Shika avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir-là.

Naruto secoua la tête. Ce qui était fait, était fait, il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. A présent, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Et ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se donner un coup de fouet pour terminer d'écouter les cassettes. Il n'en restait que deux.

Déterminé, il décida qu'il s'y remettrait dès la fin de ses heures de travail de la journée.

* * *

 **Note 1 :** Petit rappel que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, alors si vous décidez d'en consommer, faites-le avec modération !

 **Note 2 :** En me relisant je me rends compte que, dans ce chapitre, on retrouve quand même un certain nombre d'éléments communs avec le passage de la soirée dans _13RW_ mdr. Bon, j'avais prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, mais vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates si vous trouvez que ça fait trop x)

 **Note 3 :** En vrai j'aime bien Kiba sachez-le :'(


	11. Cassette 6, Face A

Salut ! Alors de la même manière que c'est l'histoire que Gaara redoute le plus de raconter, moi c'est le chapitre que je redoute le plus de poster :'D Déjà parce que c'est là qu'on va voir si le "suspense" que j'ai essayé d'instaurer (enfin bon j'dis ça mais quand j'avais commencé cette histoire j'avais pas du tout prévu que ça parte dans cette direction, vous savez ce que c'est) va marcher ou retomber comme un soufflé triste, mais aussi parce que c'est le plus "hard" de la fic (je sais qu'il y a laaargement pire sur ce site mais je suis un bisounours qui a pas pour habitude de poster des trucs même un peu hard mdr)

En espérant que vous aimerez !

 **/!\ Attention :** Ce chapitre aborde des thèmes comme le harcèlement, les violences homophobes et le suicide.

* * *

 **Cassette 6, Face A**

Naruto était ailleurs durant son travail. Il se fit reprendre à plusieurs reprises par son supérieur, et ses collègues le raillèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Eh ben ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as eu un nouveau rencard et cette fois ça s'est mal passé ?

\- C'était pas un rencard, fichez-moi la paix ! S'énerva Naruto.

\- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça…

\- Ouais, parce que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas mettre fin à ton célibat ! »

Ses collègues rirent de la blague, et Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Il les ignora et quitta son travail dès qu'il le put.

Il voulait rapidement terminer les cassettes, et en même temps, il avait peur de s'y mettre. Il savait que la prochaine histoire qui l'attendait serait la plus difficile. En tout cas, elle avait visiblement été la plus difficile pour Gaara. Naruto allait enfin comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé au lycée, ce qui l'avait traumatisé au point d'en avoir encore des conséquences aujourd'hui.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il se changea et mangea rapidement. Il n'avait pas très faim. Il emporta un sweat, la carte, son walkman et la sixième cassette, puis il ressortit.

Il faisait bon. Les gens étaient attablés aux terrasses des bars, et ils discutaient joyeusement. D'habitude, Naruto aurait été envieux, il aimait bien s'installer dehors et rire avec ses amis en sirotant une boisson.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait être seul. Il voulait du calme. Il s'éloigna un peu des bars pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité avant d'entamer la cassette.

 _« Bon. Nous y voici. Les événements que je vais te raconter sont probablement parmi les pires souvenirs que j'ai. Et je vais évoquer certaines choses dont je n'avais encore jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, même à Temari et Kankuro. J'espère que je vais aller jusqu'au bout._

 _Je n'ai associé aucun lieu sur la carte à cette histoire. Tu peux aller où tu veux. Moi, je suis toujours là, assis à mon bureau. Je n'ai jamais parlé autant en si peu de temps._

 _Est-ce qu'on sent que j'essaie de retarder l'inévitable ? »_

Oui, on le sentait. Naruto commençait lui-même à stresser.

Il réfléchit à un endroit où se poser. Hors de question de retourner chez lui. Il y avait un parc pas très loin, avec un kiosque à l'abandon ; cela ferait l'affaire. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde.

Une fois arrivé, il fut heureux de constater que personne ne se trouvait au vieux kiosque. Les gens préféraient s'installer près de la grande fontaine qui se trouvait plus loin dans le parc. Naruto s'assit en tailleur sur le sol dur.

 _« Je t'ai brièvement parlé de mon ex. Pardon de ne même pas donner de prénom mais, j'ai peur de craquer en le prononçant et de tout abandonner en brûlant ces cassettes et en me cachant à tout jamais dans ma chambre._

 _C'était donc en première, comme je te l'ai dit, il me semble. Il s'est retrouvé dans la même classe que moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Ou peut-être que si, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je n'ai pas une bonne mémoire des visages. Lui, il me connaissait, il avait déjà entendu des ragots sur moi, et il connaissait mon nom, comme une bonne partie du lycée._

 _J'étais l'ermite, l'emo, l'intello, le roux. J'étais aussi le 'fils de', et par conséquent, 'celui dont la mère est morte à sa naissance'. C'est le genre d'information qui avait facilement été trouvée, surtout alors que j'étais déjà une cible facile. »_

Naruto était scandalisé qu'on puisse se servir de ce genre de choses contre lui. Les gens qui le faisaient n'avaient-ils donc pas de cœur ? Ça ne leur suffisait donc pas de s'attaquer bêtement à lui pour son silence ou sa couleur de cheveux ?

 _« Je t'ai déjà raconté comment nous avons commencé à nous parler. Il faisait partie des quelques personnes qui ne m'avaient pas pris pour cible, mais il a été le seul à venir vers moi et à ne pas avoir été décontenancé par mes rejets. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi autant de monde s'acharnait sur moi. Moi, j'avais arrêté de chercher. De toute façon, il y avait toujours une nouvelle raison. C'était à peine si j'osais ouvrir la bouche en cours pour répondre aux questions, de peur que ça ne me vaille de nouvelles railleries. Même avoir un accent correct en cours d'anglais pouvait devenir un prétexte pour se moquer de moi. »_

Gaara semblait complètement blasé en racontant ces souvenirs. Comme s'il était épuisé rien qu'en y repensant.

 _« Ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Il continuait à me parler, et quand parfois on lui demandait en riant pourquoi il traînait avec moi, il ignorait royalement la question ou envoyait paître la personne. Nous avons fini par devenir amis ; on discutait beaucoup ensemble, on s'entraidait pour les cours, on se voyait parfois en dehors du lycée…_

 _Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis tombé amoureux. »_

Cela faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre Gaara parler ouvertement de ses sentiments.

 _« On dirait que c'est mon truc, de tomber amoureux de ceux qui font un peu plus attention à moi que la moyenne… »_

Il eut un rire embarrassé, mais sa voix paraissait surtout peinée. Naruto appuya sa tête contre la barrière à laquelle il était adossé et ferma un instant les yeux. Il aurait voulu avoir quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne venait.

 _« Au début, bien sûr, je refusais de reconnaître que je l'aimais. Pour moi, ce n'était pas normal. C'était ce que j'avais appris ; je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux d'un garçon. C'était censé être contre-nature et malsain. »_

Ce genre de choses mettait Naruto en colère… Le fait que l'on puisse entendre tellement souvent que ne pas être hétéro est une mauvaise chose que l'on finisse par croire qu'on a soi-même un problème, comme le décrivait Gaara.

 _« Pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en sa présence._

 _Un jour, il m'a invité chez lui. Et à un moment, il m'a regardé sérieusement en me disant qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander ; il voulait savoir ce que je penserais de lui s'il me disait qu'il n'était pas hétéro. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un dans le même cas que moi. Je l'admirais, sur beaucoup de choses, et voilà que j'apprenais que nous avions ça en commun._

 _Peut-être que je n'étais pas si anormal, après tout._

 _Je lui ai répondu, 'On m'a appris que ce n'était pas normal et contre-nature.'_

' _Et toi ? Tu penses que je suis anormal et contre-nature ?' M'a-t-il doucement demandé._

' _Non,' me suis-je immédiatement exclamé. »_

« Toi non plus, tu n'es pas anormal, » murmura Naruto, repensant à la précédente cassette.

 _« Il m'a expliqué qu'il s'était récemment rendu compte que peu lui importait le genre de la personne quand il s'agissait d'attirance. Je me sentais comme sur un nuage. Je lui ai avoué timidement qu'en ce qui me concernait, j'avais fini par comprendre que je préférais les garçons. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai lâché, 'surtout un.'_

 _Me rendant compte de ce que j'avais dit, j'ai détourné le regard en me maudissant de ma bêtise. »_

Naruto sourit. Ce n'était pas bête, c'était surtout mignon !

 _« Il m'a alors dit qu'il était arrivé à sa conclusion en réalisant que lui aussi, il y avait un garçon qui l'intéressait plus que les autres._

 _On s'est regardés. Puis, je ne sais plus qui a initié le geste, sûrement lui, mais on s'est embrassés. Et plus rien d'autre ne m'importait à ce moment-là. Je me fichais de tout ce que j'avais entendu jusque-là, sur ce qui devait être normal et naturel ou pas. En cet instant, rien ne me semblait plus normal et naturel que ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa main sur ma taille, les battements de son cœur contre ma paume._

 _Rien ne me semblait plus normal et naturel que cet amour partagé, et le bonheur qu'il me procurait. »_

Le cœur de Naruto se serra. C'était assez perturbant d'entendre Gaara lui dévoiler des détails aussi personnels, mais c'était poignant. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait encore penser qu'un tel amour ne pouvait pas être vrai, juste parce que ce n'était pas entre une femme et un homme.

 _« On s'est aimés. Intensément, éperdument. On se voyait chez lui, car j'avais trop peur de le faire venir chez moi. »_

Pas étonnant.

 _« On arrivait parfois à se cacher au lycée pour échanger quelques gestes d'affection. Rien que pour se tenir la main, on devait vérifier autour de nous que personne ne regardait. »_

Naruto serra les poings.

 _« Les gens s'éloignaient de plus en plus de mon copain, parce qu'il traînait avec le paria du lycée._

 _Mais ça nous était égal. On s'aimait, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. J'avais même retrouvé l'envie d'aller au lycée, rien que pour le voir. Ça a duré une bonne partie de l'année scolaire._

 _Et un jour, quelqu'un nous a vus en train de nous embrasser. »_

Le début des ennuis… La voix de Gaara s'était faite basse, et on entendait sa respiration devenir plus forte. Ça devenait difficile à raconter pour lui.

 _« A la fin de la journée, tout le monde était au courant. A partir de là, tout s'est dégradé. Les moqueries et les insultes se sont intensifiées, et pire que tout, elles ne me touchaient plus moi uniquement. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça… Il me disait de ne pas m'en faire, mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'on s'en prenait à lui parce qu'il était avec moi… Et… »_

Il s'était interrompu à cause d'un sanglot qu'il retenait.

Maintenant, ça devenait difficile à écouter pour Naruto.

 _« Un jour, j'étais seul près des casiers. Mon copain devait me rejoindre un peu plus tard. Mais un groupe de trois ou quatre garçons est arrivé. Je les connaissais, ils faisaient partie de ceux qui s'acharnaient le plus sur moi… Sur nous. Ils ont commencé à me provoquer, à m'insulter. Je voulais m'éloigner, mais ils me bloquaient le passage. Les casiers dans mon lycée n'étaient pas situés près de salles de classe, crier pour appeler à l'aide ne m'aurait servi à rien. Et ils le savaient._

 _J'ai tout fait pour garder un maximum de contenance, mais j'étais terrifié. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient me faire. »_

Les poings de Naruto étaient à présent si serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient presque dans ses paumes. Il tremblait de colère.

La voix de Gaara, elle, tremblait encore de peur.

 _« Mon copain a fini par arriver. Il a commencé à s'énerver et à dire aux autres de nous laisser tranquilles. Ils se sont mis à rire, et l'un d'eux s'est avancé vers lui en lui disant 'Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?' J'étais tétanisé, mort de peur. Soudain, celui qui provoquait mon copain l'a bousculé violemment, et il s'est défendu. C'est là qu'ils ont commencé à se battre. »_

Naruto baissa la tête et rajusta ses écouteurs, comme pour mieux se concentrer et ne rien rater de ce qui allait suivre.

 _« Il était sportif et arrivait à rendre les coups, mais il était seul contre plusieurs. Je ne supportais plus de voir ça, j'ai réussi à sortir brièvement de ma torpeur et j'ai voulu les empêcher de l'attaquer. L'un d'eux m'a alors violemment frappé, je crois que j'ai été jeté contre les casiers, et j'ai perdu connaissance. »_

Naruto eut besoin de faire une pause. Au moins quelques minutes. Il se leva et fit lentement le tour du kiosque, tout en prenant de grandes inspirations pour chasser la tension qui l'envahissait. Entendre le récit de telles violences lui donnait lui-même envie de devenir violent.

Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il retourna s'asseoir, serrant ses genoux contre lui.

 _« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Seul. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'ai paniqué. J'ai voulu me lever, mais ma tête me faisait terriblement souffrir. »_

Gaara cachait toujours le même côté de son front avec ses cheveux. Une cicatrice qu'il voulait dissimuler ?

 _« Un infirmier a fini par arriver et a eu bien du mal à me calmer. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais passé la nuit ici. Il a aussi dit que les jours de mon copain n'étaient pas en danger, mais qu'il avait été 'salement amoché,' pour reprendre ses mots. »_

Quel tact…

 _« Je voulais le voir, je voulais sortir de ce lit, mais j'étais encore trop faible._

 _Après quelques heures, j'allais un peu mieux, et j'ai eu le droit d'aller le voir. Il était effectivement en très mauvais état… Ses parents étaient dans la chambre, sa mère avait encore le visage rougi par les pleurs. Ils m'ont à peine vu arriver. Je n'ai rien pu dire d'autre que 'je suis désolé'. Ils ne m'ont pas répondu. »_

Même si Naruto savait que Gaara avait dit ça car il était désolé pour les parents de son copain, il était presque sûr que son ami se sentait aussi un peu responsable. Il aurait voulu prendre Gaara entre quatre yeux pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être désolé. Les seuls qui devaient l'être, c'étaient les types qui avaient mis son copain dans cet état !

 _« Je suis resté à l'hôpital jusqu'au lendemain en observation. J'aurais pu sortir plus tôt dans la journée, mais mon père n'est venu me chercher que le soir. Je voulais retourner voir mon copain avant de partir, mais il m'a simplement dit, 'hors de question'._

 _On était en semaine, mais Temari et Kankuro nous attendaient à la maison. S'ils étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé, c'est uniquement parce que Temari m'avait appelé plusieurs fois et qu'elle s'était inquiétée que je ne réponde pas. Elle a appelé mon père, et il a bien été obligé de lui dire que j'étais à l'hôpital. »_

« Mais quel enfoiré… » Lâcha Naruto.

 _« Ils sont restés quelques jours pour être avec moi._

 _Bien évidemment… Les raisons de cette… De cette agression étaient déjà arrivées aux oreilles de mon père. Les professeurs et surveillants avaient compris qu'on se faisait parfois 'chahuter' – c'est le terme qu'ils ont apparemment employé – parce qu'on était ensemble. »_

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle on entendait Gaara respirer profondément.

Il se retenait de pleurer, c'était évident. Naruto serra un peu plus fort ses genoux. Il était stupéfait de la façon dont le harcèlement de Gaara et de son copain avait été minimisé.

Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, quand lui-même en avait été victime lorsqu'il était plus jeune, les professeurs s'étaient contentés de qualifier ça de « jeux d'enfants. »

 _« J'ai demandé à mon frère et ma sœur de m'emmener à l'hôpital sans que mon père le sache. Je voulais voir comment allait mon copain. Sa mère était dans le couloir. En me voyant, elle a blanchi. Elle m'a dit de partir immédiatement._

 _Je ne comprenais pas. Je lui ai dit que je voulais juste savoir comment allait son fils. 'Mal', a-t-elle dit. Elle avait, malgré elle, un regard accusateur, mais surtout inquiet. Elle a fini par me dire que mon père était venu les voir. »_

« C'est pas vrai… » Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune limite ?

 _« Comme je te l'ai dit, mon père est l'un des hommes les plus influents de la ville. Même plus. Il a énormément de moyens et une batterie d'avocats. La famille de mon copain n'était pas très aisée. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père leur a dit exactement, mais il leur a fait peur et leur a interdit de laisser leur fils communiquer avec moi. La mère de mon copain m'a dit qu'elle était sincèrement désolée, m'a redemandé de partir et est retournée dans la chambre._

 _Dès qu'il a pu sortir de l'hôpital, ils ont déménagé. J'ai voulu l'appeler, mais son numéro avait changé. Je n'ai plus jamais été en contact avec lui. »_

La dernière vision qu'il avait pu avoir du garçon dont il était amoureux, c'était donc alors qu'il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, après avoir été passé à tabac. Bonjour le traumatisme.

 _« J'étais en colère. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Quand mon père est rentré ce soir-là, je lui ai balancé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. C'était la première fois que je me dressais contre lui. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, que je ne supportais plus qu'il fasse tout pour me descendre, pour me rendre la vie impossible. Je hurlais de rage et de désespoir, et je pense que j'ai fait peur à Kankuro et Temari. Mais ils n'ont pas essayé de m'arrêter. »_

Peut-être qu'eux aussi auraient voulu se rebeller contre la maltraitance que Gaara subissait.

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus.

 _« Mon père, quant à lui, m'a regardé fixement sans rien dire pendant que je déversais toute ma douleur. Il ne m'avait jamais donné la moindre affection, il n'avait jamais été là pour moi, et il venait de me prendre la seule source de bonheur que j'avais connue._

 _Je l'aimais… J'étais heureux… Et même ça, il ne me l'autorisait pas. »_

C'était injuste…

 _« Quand je me suis tu, il m'a dit avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, 'C'est bon ? Tu as fini de geindre ?' »_

Naruto cala son front sur ses genoux.

 _« Je crois que même mon frère et ma sœur étaient à deux doigts de réagir. Mais je les ai devancés. J'ai dit à mon père qu'il n'était qu'un monstre._

 _A son tour, il a craqué. Il m'a accusé d'être responsable de tous ses maux. 'Tu es un cancer pour cette famille', m'a-t-il dit. Il m'a aussi balancé à la figure que j'étais mal placé pour le traiter de monstre, car j'avais tué ma propre mère, et mon propre oncle, qui n'avait pas supporté la perte de sa sœur et qui s'était donc suicidé à cause de ce que j'avais fait. »_

C'était insupportable. Comment un père pouvait-il accuser son propre enfant de la mort de sa mère et de son oncle ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

Naruto repensa soudainement à la conversation que Gaara avait surprise entre lui et Kiba, lorsque ce dernier l'avait décrit comme ayant l'air d'avoir 'je vais tuer toute ta famille' écrit sur le front. Ça avait dû lui faire encore plus mal que ce qu'il pensait.

 _« 'Et maintenant, ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai honte', a-t-il ajouté en me regardant de haut en bas avec dégoût. »_

Gaara avait répété ces paroles avec lui-même beaucoup de dégoût dans la voix. Du dégoût pour ces mots, pour son père. Peut-être aussi pour lui-même.

 _« Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas jeté à la rue dans la minute, c'est parce qu'il tient trop à sa réputation. Et aussi parce que Temari a dit, 'je crois que c'est bon, maintenant.' Elle a toujours été sa préférée, sans doute parce qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à notre mère, d'après les photos._

 _Il ne m'a jamais frappé de ma vie. Il n'en a jamais eu besoin. Les mots laissent parfois plus de traces que les coups. »_

Et comment soigner des blessures qu'on ne voit pas ?

 _« Quand j'ai pu retourner au lycée, ce fut pire qu'avant. Les quelques amis de mon ex qui ne m'avaient pas rejeté quand il était là m'ont tourné le dos. En plus des insultes habituelles, maintenant, j'étais aussi le pédé, la tapette, la tarlouze. On spéculait grandement sur ma vie sexuelle à coups de commentaires dégradants. Je ne voulais plus mettre les pieds dans les vestiaires en sport, je préférais me changer dans les toilettes plutôt que d'affronter d'autres remarques humiliantes. On commençait même aussi à dire que j'avais laissé mon copain se faire tabasser sans réagir… Nos agresseurs avaient rapidement été trouvés et punis grâce à un témoin, mais ça n'avait rien changé au traitement que le reste du lycée me faisait subir. »_

Naruto étendit ses jambes qui commençaient à s'engourdir. Il se rendit également compte qu'il avait froid. Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement frileux, mais en cet instant, il frissonnait. Il enfila rapidement son sweat.

 _« Et quand j'étais chez moi et que mon père était là, il semblait toujours sur le point de me cracher au visage. Je l'évitais autant que possible, je me faisais mes repas dans mon coin et partais manger dans ma chambre._

 _Mon frère et ma sœur sont souvent revenus le weekend après ça. Un jour, Temari m'a dit qu'il m'était toujours possible de demander l'émancipation. Elle était prête à m'accueillir s'il le fallait. Kankuro aussi. Je lui ai… »_

Gaara avait été secoué d'un nouveau sanglot.

 _« Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre lui. Je ne voulais plus dépenser d'énergie pour ça._

 _Et en vérité… »_

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, car il avait commencé à pleurer. Il avait presque immédiatement mis son enregistrement en pause, le temps de se calmer.

C'était la première fois que Naruto entendait Gaara pleurer, et son cœur en fut brisé. Il entendait dans ces quelques pleurs la douleur de Gaara, et il en avait mal lui-même.

Lorsque Gaara recommença à parler, il semblait encore au bord des larmes.

 _« Et en vérité, je n'avais plus la force de me battre du tout. »_

… Oh non. Pas ça.

 _« J'en pouvais plus. J'en pouvais plus… »_

Non. Non, non, NON.

 _« Je voulais mourir. »_

« NON ! »

Naruto avait crié. Quelques personnes l'avaient entendu, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait envie de fracasser son walkman au sol et de partir sans se retourner. Mais il ne put que rester assis là où il était.

 _« Je voulais mettre fin à cette souffrance, à cette douleur qui ne s'arrêtait pas et qui me rendait malade. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, ne plus jamais avoir à affronter le lycée, mon père, cette vie qui ne m'apportait rien. Je ne voulais plus vivre en ayant cette sensation de ne créer que du malheur autour de moi. Ma mère que je n'avais jamais connue, mon oncle qui m'avait aimé quand mon père ne le faisait pas, celui que j'aimais et qui avait risqué sa vie pour nous protéger… Rien n'allait plus, rien n'avait jamais été. »_

« Non, Gaara… »

 _« J'étais décidé à passer à l'acte. »_

Stop.

 _« J'ai attendu d'être seul à la maison. »_

Arrête.

 _« J'ai fait couler un bain et je m'y suis installé, une lame de rasoir dans la main. C'était le seul… Moyen que j'avais à ma disposition. »_

Arrête !

 _« Pardon… Je ne devrais pas te raconter ça. »_

« Non, tu ne devrais pas ! »

A présent, lui aussi pleurait.

L'un de ses proches, son ami, Gaara, s'était senti si mal et se détestait tellement qu'il avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Cela semblait tellement irréel que Naruto peinait à y croire. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Non… C'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas Gaara.

Il se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit dans la cassette précédente. _« Je commençais à retomber dans un état dans lequel je m'étais juré de ne plus retomber. »_ Est-ce qu'il parlait de ça ? Est-ce qu'il parlait de… D'envie d'en finir ?

« Oh non… »

Naruto cacha son visage dans ses mains. Gaara était vivant, il se forçait à se répéter cette phrase en boucle. L'idée même de le perdre lui était inconcevable. Il se leva de nouveau pour marcher un peu et sécher ses larmes qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler.

Il s'attendait à être en colère. A en vouloir à Gaara de lui avoir raconté ça. A lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu partir. Mais la seule colère qu'il ressentait était envers tous ceux qui avaient poussé Gaara à bout. Ses harceleurs, ses agresseurs, son père. Ses bourreaux.

Gaara était vivant. Il lui parlait, il était là. Il était même avec sa sœur depuis quelques semaines, quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Il était en vie. C'était le plus important. La douleur de l'entendre parler d'un tel mal-être était insupportable, mais si le dire à quelqu'un à voix haute pour exorciser sa souffrance faisait partie de son processus de guérison, alors Naruto écouterait. Et il l'aiderait, il serait là pour lui autant qu'il le pourrait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Il soupira. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il se réinstalla.

 _« Et alors que j'étais sur le point de commettre l'irréparable, j'ai été surpris par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, qui était resté dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'aurais pu l'ignorer, mais je me suis arrêté. Je suis allé chercher mon portable dans le but de l'éteindre parce que je ne voulais plus être interrompu, mais peut-être qu'il y avait aussi une part de curiosité : peut-être que j'attendais quelque chose de ce message sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que j'ai pris mon téléphone, et j'ai vu que mon frère m'avait envoyé un message. »_

On entendait Gaara pianoter sur son téléphone.

 _« Je l'ai encore. Il disait : 'Salut Gaara, Tem et moi on sait que c'est très difficile pour toi en ce moment. On voulait que tu saches que tu peux nous appeler ou venir nous voir si tu as besoin. A très vite.'_

 _C'est comme si mes dernières barrières avaient craqué. J'ai fait la plus grosse crise de nerfs et de larmes de toute ma vie. Je m'arrachais presque les cheveux. J'ai hurlé à m'en déchirer la gorge._

 _Personne ne m'a entendu. »_

« Tu es entendu aujourd'hui, Gaara. » Il serra ses bras autour de lui.

 _« Mais à la fin, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. J'étais juste… Vide. Et cette fois, je parle bien du vide complet, comme si… Comme si je ne fonctionnais plus. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, même pas celle de retourner dans la baignoire et de finir ce que j'avais commencé. Je m'étais vidé de toute ma rage et de toute ma peine, et il ne restait rien._

 _Je suis resté assis sur le sol de la salle de bain pendant ce qui m'a semblé des heures, le regard dans le vague. Mais ça n'aurait bien pu durer que cinq minutes, pour ce que j'en sais. J'ai entendu la voiture de mon père, et j'ai repris mes esprits. J'ai vidé la baignoire, je me suis rhabillé, j'ai rangé la lame et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. »_

Pourtant, il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Et il en souffrait encore aujourd'hui.

 _« Les choses ont repris leur cours, à une différence près : j'avais décidé de prendre ce vide et de l'utiliser pour consolider l'armure que j'avais commencé à forger avant de rencontrer mon ex. Je ne laisserais plus rien m'atteindre, je n'attendrais plus rien de qui que ce soit. »_

C'était donc là qu'il avait commencé à tout bloquer.

 _« Je n'ai jamais dit à Temari et Kankuro ce que j'avais voulu faire. Je ne leur ai jamais dit que ce message m'avait sauvé la vie._

 _Au début, je ne leur parlais pas, mais je ne les rejetais pas non plus complètement. J'ai appris petit à petit à faire pour eux une exception, car ils étaient bien les seuls à s'intéresser à moi, à vouloir savoir comment j'allais. Je pense que c'est grâce à eux que je n'ai pas perdu la tête durant ma dernière année de lycée. »_

Il n'aurait probablement pas survécu s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un pour lui parler.

Naruto frissonna. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Vraiment pas.

 _« Pour le reste, je suis resté impassible. J'arrivais en cours au dernier moment et j'étais le premier à partir, pour ne pas avoir à entendre les autres et les éviter le plus possible. Ne parler à personne, et ne laisser personne me parler. De toute façon, personne ne le voulait, si ce n'était pour m'insulter. J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir mon diplôme et partir dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. A la minute où j'ai su que j'avais réussi, j'ai fait mes valises et j'ai quitté la maison._

 _La boucle est bouclée. »_

Sa voix s'était faite dure et froide, implacable, sur ces dernières phrases. Il s'était résolu à se fermer à tout le monde, plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir tout s'écrouler. Comme si tout allait forcément se répéter.

Naruto comprenait beaucoup plus de choses, maintenant. Des choses que Gaara avait dites au début des cassettes, des comportements qu'il avait eus, tout faisait sens. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux l'attachement que Gaara avait à leur amitié, sa peur que tout s'arrête brusquement, sa façon d'être de ces derniers mois ; à la fois proche et distant.

C'était aussi sûrement la raison pour laquelle Gaara l'avait autant repoussé au début ; Naruto lui avait rappelé le début de son histoire avec son ex, et il avait eu peur.

Naruto comprenait aussi un peu mieux pourquoi Gaara préférait qu'il attende d'avoir fini pour le contacter ; autant qu'il ait tout entendu, surtout de telles révélations, les plus importantes.

Il n'avait plus froid. Mais il se sentait épuisé. Ces révélations et ces émotions l'avaient éreinté. Et pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter maintenant. Il manquait encore quelque chose, un maillon, une pièce du puzzle pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé Gaara à parler, et cette pièce se trouvait sur la face B de la cassette encore dans son walkman. Sans perdre une seconde, il la retourna.

* * *

 _C'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur alors je souhaite brièvement m'exprimer là-dessus : s'il vous arrive d'avoir de sombres pensées comme ça, ne restez pas seul-e avec ça. Parlez-en à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, que ce soit quelqu'un de vos cercles IRL ou bien en ligne, il y aura toujours au moins une personne qui vous écoutera._

 _Prenez soin de vous !_

* * *

 **Note :** (tant qu'à faire) (j'aime les notes de fin) (bonjour j'essaie d'alléger la tension) (j'espère que vous allez bien) Alors bon c'est p't'être de l'analyse de texte à deux ronds dont on se fiche un peu, mais si j'ai choisi cette "méthode" pour Gaara (vous voyez de quoi je parle) (alléger la tension on avait dit, Nore), c'est pas spécialement rapport à _13RW_ , je repensais surtout à la scène dans le manga où il essaie de se faire mal avec un kunai pour comprendre le concept de douleur.

VOILA j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, j'vous laisse !


	12. Cassette 6, Face B

Hello ! Nous sommes un vendredi 13, aujourd'hui ! :o J'essaie désespérément de me débarrasser de mes superstitions, mais c'est pas toujours évident :'D

Mais osef car cela n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre XD Je vous laisse donc avec, en espérant, comme d'habitude, que cela vous plaira ! Bisous !

* * *

 **Cassette 6, Face B**

 _« … J'ai du mal à croire que je viens de te raconter tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, d'être quelqu'un d'autre, que ce n'est pas à moi que c'est arrivé et que je ne suis qu'un simple spectateur. »_

Naruto lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il venait d'entendre ce récit.

Il avait décidé de rester au kiosque, au moins pour l'instant. Il s'y sentait bien, et au calme. Il aviserait au moment d'entendre la prochaine destination.

 _« J'ai enchaîné directement sur cet enregistrement après avoir terminé le précédent, car sinon je risquais de ne jamais le faire. Je suis désolé si je parais un peu déboussolé._

 _Après la soirée chez Sakura, mon armure était définitivement cassée. Je n'arrivais pas à la réparer. Et là, c'était comme si j'avais désactivé un bouton pause quelque part et que le temps avait repris son cours._

 _Sauf que je l'avais mis sur pause alors que j'étais adossé contre une baignoire, quelques années plus tôt, et que j'étais prêt à appuyer définitivement sur le bouton stop. »_

Tout était revenu le frapper de plein fouet.

 _« C'était comme si j'avais été aspiré, qu'on m'avait forcé à remonter le temps, et toutes les émotions que j'avais bloquées, toutes les pensées négatives, la colère, la peine, la tristesse, tout était revenu me hanter d'un seul coup. La cocotte-minute qui explose, comme tu me l'avais dit. »_

Naruto aurait préféré avoir tort.

 _« Ce n'est probablement pas ce que tu souhaiterais entendre, mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai recommencé à avoir des idées noires… »_

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité entendre. Mais il s'y attendait depuis la face précédente. Il soupira, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était passé à côté de la souffrance de son ami.

 _« Je vivais par automatisme. J'allais en cours, mais parfois, alors que j'étais dans la salle en train de prendre des notes, je prenais conscience d'où j'étais, et je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fait le chemin jusqu'à la fac. Hinata me demandait si ça allait. Je lui assurais que oui, que je me sentais juste un peu débordé, rien de grave. »_

Elle lui en avait parlé. Mais Naruto ne savait rien de plus que ce que Gaara avait bien voulu lui dire. Elle aussi avait accepté l'excuse des études, car elle-même avait senti le rythme s'accélérer, mais elle n'était pas complètement dupe non plus.

Ils avaient été plusieurs à remarquer que Gaara allait moins bien, mais personne n'avait soupçonné à quel point. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas parlé, pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas être aidé ?

 _« Mais quand je rentrais le soir, non, ça n'allait pas. Même me faire à manger devenait le parcours du combattant, alors que c'est d'habitude un plaisir. Comme la lecture. Ça fait quelques mois que je ne lis presque plus. »_

Sa voix devenait plus lente.

 _« Je faisais ma recherche de job d'été dans les rares moments où j'allais mieux… Du moins, où ça allait à peu près. Cela me donnait un but à court terme. Mais j'ai failli ne même pas répondre au téléphone quand on m'a rappelé, car c'était dans un 'mauvais moment.'_

 _Et il y a quelques semaines, un drôle d'événement s'est produit. »_

Plus lente, mais aussi plus grave.

 _« Mon frère est venu me rendre visite. C'était prévu depuis pas mal de temps. J'ai essayé de paraître le plus neutre possible. Lui aussi ; je voyais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. »_

Décidément. Kankuro n'avait pas l'air d'être un grand parleur non plus.

 _« Je n'avais même pas envie de lui dire de cracher le morceau, je m'en fichais. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par soupirer en lui demandant de me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire, histoire qu'on en finisse. »_

Ok, la lenteur et la gravité de la voix de Gaara n'étaient plus naturelles du tout, à présent…

 _« Mon ex— »_

Plus rien.

« … »

Naruto observa son walkman.

« Les piles sont mortes. »

Le constat était sans appel. Il se mit à rire nerveusement sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. « Les piles sont mortes ! Et au meilleur moment, en plus ! »

Ses nerfs commencèrent à le lâcher. « Punaise, mais c'est un sketch ! S'exclama-t-il enfin. Pourquoi il faut que ça arrive maintenant ?! » Il fourra son walkman dans la poche de son sweat et rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois arrivé, il retourna son appartement sens dessus dessous à la recherche de nouvelles piles, mais il ne put en trouver aucune. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait rien faire jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il jura, dépité, et s'affala sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre à la première supérette qu'il trouva pour acheter des piles. Il se pressa jusqu'à la caisse avec l'idée de sortir du magasin le plus vite possible, mais alors qu'il déposait son achat sur le tapis roulant, la caissière l'interpela : « Naruto ? »

Il leva le nez. « Tenten ? S'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bah… J'essaie de gagner un peu de sous, répondit-elle, surprise par la question. Je l'ai dit samedi, que j'avais fini par trouver un truc !

\- Ah, euh, ouais, j'avais oublié.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué. Tu sais, les piles, c'est pour les machines, pas pour les humains !

\- Ha, ha, ha, fit Naruto, tout en souriant à la blague. J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit.

\- C'est pourtant pas la pleine lune ! Plaisanta Tenten.

\- Wow, toi, par contre, tu es en forme !

\- La vie est trop courte pour ne pas faire de blagues nulles !

\- C'est vrai ! La vie est… La vie est trop courte. »

Une vague de tristesse passa sur son visage. Mais il se reprit rapidement et sourit.

« Bon, tu payes ? Il y a des gens qui arrivent ! » Dit Tenten. Naruto vit une vieille dame déposer ses courses, juste derrière lui. Il s'excusa et tendit son argent à Tenten, qui lui souhaita une bonne journée.

En sortant, il se remémora cette simple phrase : « la vie est trop courte. » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Gaara.

Naruto n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'éventualité qu'il puisse perdre l'un de ses proches. Certes, il avait perdu sa mère, mais il avait à peine eu deux ans et demi quand c'était arrivé, il ne se souvenait pas d'elle.

Aujourd'hui, la situation était différente : il prenait conscience qu'il aurait pu perdre son ami, et cela le terrifiait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait été envahi de regrets. Il n'avait encore jamais pris le temps de dire à Gaara qu'il était pour lui quelqu'un de précieux, tout autant que les autres. Bien sûr, il le lui montrait par des actes concrets – du moins, il l'espérait – mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit mot pour mot, et Gaara aurait sûrement eu besoin de l'entendre.

La vie était trop courte pour ne pas dire à ses proches qu'on les aimait.

Il pensa à son père. Quels regrets aurait-il si Iruka venait à disparaître brusquement ? Il ressentit soudain le besoin de lui envoyer un message. Il aurait préféré l'appeler, mais Iruka était au travail, à cette heure-ci. Il sortit son téléphone et tapa : « Coucou Papa ! Juste un petit message parce que j'avais envie de te rappeler que tu es le meilleur père du monde et que je suis fier d'être ton fils. Passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime. » Satisfait, il appuya sur « Envoyer. »

Son téléphone encore dans ses mains, il réprima avec difficultés l'envie d'envoyer à présent un message à Gaara.

« Non. Pas encore. On y est presque. » Outre la promesse qu'il s'était faite de répondre à la demande de Gaara, il sentait qu'il devait attendre d'avoir fini les cassettes avant de lui en parler. Il allait bientôt pouvoir le contacter, et il pourrait alors lui dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Mais l'attente devenait interminable. L'était-elle aussi pour Gaara ?

Il reprit sa route d'un pas déterminé. Seulement, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche ; il s'agissait de son patron. L'un de ses collègues avait dû rentrer chez lui, malade, et il demandait à Naruto s'il voulait bien venir travailler plus tôt et le remplacer. Il pourrait partir plus tôt le soir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans, mais il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup le choix. Il accepta et, après avoir raccroché, il maugréa pour lui-même : « Le monde se ligue contre moi pour que je ne finisse pas ces cassettes, ou quoi ? »

Puis il réfléchit et se dit qu'au final, c'était un mal pour un bien. Ainsi, il aurait toute la soirée pour être tranquille et terminer les cassettes. Autant voir le bon côté des choses.

* * *

Une fois le soir venu, il se força à prendre le temps de manger, pour une fois qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retourner immédiatement au kiosque, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait besoin de se poser un peu avant de repartir, pour pouvoir être dans de meilleures dispositions.

En retournant au kiosque, il décida de mettre son téléphone en mode silencieux. La seule personne dont il attendait éventuellement des nouvelles était Iruka, et il l'avait déjà rappelé. Il avait été ému par le message de Naruto et lui avait demandé s'il y avait une raison particulière pour qu'il lui dise ce genre de choses.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prétexte pour te dire que je tiens à toi, Papa, avait simplement répondu Naruto.

\- C'est vrai, avait concédé Iruka. Sache que je t'aime aussi, mon fils. »

Naruto sourit en y repensant. Il était content d'avoir envoyé ce message. Il décida qu'il n'hésiterait plus à dire à ses proches qu'il les aimait. Cela pouvait parfois faire toute la différence.

Il arriva enfin au kiosque, et il se réinstalla au même endroit que la veille. Il rembobina un peu la cassette, et le bruit du walkman fonctionnant de nouveau fut extrêmement satisfaisant.

 _« —frère est venu me rendre visite. C'était prévu depuis pas mal de temps. J'ai essayé de paraître le plus neutre possible. Lui aussi ; je voyais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet._

 _Je n'avais même pas envie de lui dire de cracher le morceau, je m'en fichais. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par soupirer en lui demandant de me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire, histoire qu'on en finisse._

 _Mon ex l'avait contacté. »_

« … Ah ouais, tu m'as vraiment interrompu au passage important, en fait, » dit Naruto à l'adresse de l'appareil entre ses mains.

 _« 'Il m'a trouvé sur les réseaux sociaux, il a reconnu mon nom,' m'a expliqué Kankuro. D'après lui, il voulait me parler. Il a demandé s'il pouvait avoir mon adresse mail ou mon numéro, mais mon frère lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas les lui donner sans en avoir discuté avec moi d'abord. »_

Gaara n'était sur aucun réseau social. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, venant de lui. Et puis il n'avait probablement aucune envie de savoir ce qui pouvait se dire sur lui en ligne.

 _« J'étais paralysé. J'ai seulement pu faire 'non' de la tête. Je n'ai rien pu dire de plus. »_

Naruto en fut étonné. Ça devait être perturbant, mais c'était pourtant l'occasion idéale de le revoir. Il était perplexe et n'arrivait pas trop à savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette information.

 _« Quand mon frère est parti, j'ai paniqué. Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Peut-être que tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai dit non à cette opportunité de reparler à mon ex. Je suis tout simplement terrifié. Mon passé était en train de m'anéantir à nouveau, et voilà que l'une des pièces centrales revient sur le devant de la scène. »_

En effet, cela ne tombait vraiment pas au bon moment.

 _« Aujourd'hui, lorsque je repense à… A lui, c'est surtout la tristesse qui m'envahit. La tristesse de savoir que notre histoire s'est horriblement terminée, et que j'avais eu tort d'espérer que tout se passerait bien. J'avais beaucoup souffert de savoir qu'il avait coupé les ponts et que je ne pourrais plus le revoir, mais j'avais fini par me faire à l'idée. Je me disais que c'était mieux comme ça._

 _Et là, j'essayais de me débattre contre les mauvais souvenirs, contre les mêmes sentiments négatifs qu'au moment de notre séparation, d'oublier que j'étais retombé amoureux et que ça ne mènerait nulle part – comme avec lui… Je me raccrochais à la certitude que cette partie-là du passé était terminée, et cette certitude venait de se briser._

 _Je me sentais étouffé. J'étais au plus bas… »_

Sa voix était de nouveau étranglée. Naruto ne s'y habituait pas.

 _« Je ne pouvais pas accepter. Je ne le peux pas. C'est trop pour moi. Je voulais juste tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes. »_

Il fit une courte pause.

 _« Et alors que j'étais en train de m'engluer dans la peur, une pensée a fini par surgir. Comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres._

 _Toi. »_

Naruto ne put retenir un sourire en entendant la voix de Gaara redevenir plus vivante et teintée d'espoir.

 _« Point numéro 12 sur la carte. Le dernier. »_

Il regarda la carte. Lorsqu'il trouva le numéro, il rit en levant les yeux au ciel. Le repère indiquait le parc où il se trouvait actuellement.

Et il savait que Gaara pensait spécifiquement au kiosque.

Ils y avaient eu une discussion un peu bizarre, pleine de non-dits, durant laquelle Naruto avait essayé de faire comprendre à Gaara que si quelque chose le tracassait trop, cela lui ferait probablement du bien d'en parler. C'était assez récent, pas très longtemps avant que Gaara ne parte chez Temari. Il s'en souvenait bien, mais il avait été loin de mesurer l'importance de ce moment. Maintenant qu'il avait toute l'histoire, il comprenait que ce devait être un événement-clé pour Gaara.

Est-ce que c'était là qu'il avait décidé de faire les cassettes ?

Il verrait bien. Il rangea la carte, encore surpris d'avoir inconsciemment choisi cet endroit en particulier pour terminer l'écoute.

 _« Depuis cette soirée où j'avais commencé à perdre pied, tu étais avec moi. Quand tu as vu que je n'allais pas très bien mais que je ne voulais rien dire, tu as continué à essayer de me faire sourire. Quand je voulais rentrer m'enfermer chez moi, seul, tu m'obligeais à te suivre pour prendre l'air, et tu me distrayais en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand je t'ai crié dessus parce que je ne voulais pas d'une énième sortie, tu ne m'en as pas voulu, et tu m'as envoyé un message pour t'excuser parce que tu n'avais pas voulu être aussi intrusif, alors que tu n'avais rien fait de mal. Quand je suis aveuglé par l'obscurité qui m'embrume l'esprit, tu trouves un moyen de la chasser._

 _Quand je considère l'éventualité de tout lâcher, tu es la personne qui me convainc de ne pas abandonner. »_

« Nom de dieu, » jura-t-il à voix basse, très ému.

 _« Je suis désolé… Est-ce que j'en fais trop ? »_

Non. C'était juste sincère. Et Naruto était plutôt rassuré de l'entendre, même s'il aurait voulu que Gaara ne considère jamais cette éventualité.

 _« Tant pis pour moi. Je ne fais plus attention, les mots me viennent tous seuls de cette façon. »_

A la première cassette, Naruto s'était étonné d'entendre Gaara lui avouer qu'il l'avait aidé bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et en effet, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer ça. Son cœur se serra.

 _« J'ai pensé à toi. A ton sourire, ta joie de vivre. A ton amitié, que tu avais accepté de me donner, et qui m'avait changé la vie, petit à petit, sans que je m'en rende compte immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas perdre ça. Je me suis souvenu que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis que je t'avais rencontré. »_

C'était déconcertant de se dire que l'on avait sorti quelqu'un d'un abîme aussi profond que celui où était Gaara, simplement en étant son ami.

Mais Gaara avait toujours été déconcertant pour Naruto.

 _« Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais en train de te balader et que je pouvais te rejoindre si je le voulais, j'ai dit oui._

 _J'ai bien failli ne pas le faire. Je voulais te dire de me lâcher, que tu me laisses tranquille. Mais j'ai eu comme un déclic. J'avais envie de te voir… Non, besoin de te voir. J'avais besoin de me souvenir que j'avais des raisons de rester. Je ne voulais pas sombrer. Je voulais remonter à la surface, même si ça ne durerait pas. »_

C'était un soulagement de l'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait pas plonger.

 _« Je t'ai rejoint. Nous avons fini par nous poser au kiosque. Pendant ce laps de temps où j'étais avec toi, j'ai pu tout oublier : les souvenirs, mon ex, mon père… Il n'y avait plus que toi, tes rires, tes anecdotes, ta décontraction naturelle et ton insouciance presque communicative._

 _J'avais besoin de t'avoir près de moi, d'avoir près de moi cet ami avec qui je parvenais à me sentir bien. Sur le coup, il n'était même pas question de mes… De mes autres sentiments pour toi. Simplement du lien que nous avions et qui m'était tellement bénéfique. Même si pourtant, quand je t'ai demandé si ça allait avec Sakura – puisque je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble depuis la soirée mais tu ne m'en avais jamais reparlé, et que tu m'as dit que ça ne s'était pas fait et que ça ne se ferait probablement pas… C'est très égoïste de ma part, mais je me suis senti soulagé. »_

Naruto sourit. Il pouvait comprendre, et il ne le blâmait pas.

 _« Je me suis vite rappelé que ça ne changerait rien pour moi. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Pas tout de suite. J'aurais bien le temps de me le répéter après. »_

Son sourire s'effaça. Encore une fois, il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il ne le put pas.

 _« Je voulais juste profiter de ce moment. Je voulais juste faire une pause, une pause agréable, juste avec toi, sans rien pour venir gâcher cette quiétude. Juste pour quelques heures au moins. Je ne demandais rien de plus._

 _Vint un moment où je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Tu m'as demandé : 'Est-ce que ça va ?'_

 _Je t'ai regardé. Tes grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur moi, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ta voix avait été douce et soucieuse. Tu fronçais légèrement les sourcils._

 _Tu semblais vraiment inquiet pour moi. »_

Au bout d'un moment, même Naruto ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il voulait lui poser cette question, mais lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux et que Gaara semblait globalement comme d'habitude, il ne voulait pas gâcher ces moments. Parfois, il lui demandait si ça allait sur le ton d'une discussion normale dans l'espoir de le faire un peu parler, mais Gaara se renfrognait en disant que oui, puis il faisait tout pour passer à autre chose.

 _« J'ai été à deux doigts de tout te dire, de tout lâcher. Je voulais hurler que non, ça n'allait pas, que j'avais mal, que tout allait mal. Je voulais te raconter tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur ces cassettes : les moqueries, le rejet, l'indifférence de mon père… Puis mon ex, ce que mon père avait fait, ce que j'avais voulu faire… Le fait que mon ex avait voulu me contacter, que tout ce qui me faisait mal revenait me frapper, que ça me rendait malade… Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais, que je tenais à toi plus que tout au monde, que tu m'avais aidé à un point insoupçonnable… Je voulais te dire que je te devais tellement de choses et que je ne savais pas comment te remercier._

 _Je voulais te dire que j'avais besoin d'aide. »_

« Je suis là pour t'aider. Je l'ai toujours été. Je continuerai de l'être. »

 _« Mais je n'ai rien dit de tout ça. Je t'ai simplement répondu, 'Oui, ça va.' »_

Naruto s'en souvenait. Gaara avait affiché un léger sourire, mais qui ne parvenait pas à cacher complètement la vérité.

 _« Tu m'as souri, mais tu n'as pas eu l'air convaincu. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas souhaité insister. Par contre, tu m'as dit : 'Parfois, il faut apprendre à dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, même si c'est difficile et que ça fait mal. Parce qu'on peut se retrouver avec un fardeau qui finit par devenir trop lourd à porter et qui ne fera que nous briser le dos. C'est plus facile d'avancer quand le poids est partagé.'_

 _Ce qui a été très difficile à cet instant précis pour moi, ça a surtout été de ne pas craquer. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant toi. »_

Il restait un peu d'armure, malgré tout.

 _« Tu te souviens comment j'ai réagi, ou pas ? »_

Oui.

 _« 'C'est très gentil, Naruto. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.'_

 _Je suis vraiment stupide. »_

« Pas autant que moi pour avoir cru que c'était vrai, » dit Naruto.

 _« Et là, tu m'as dit : 'Ok. Mais si jamais ça devait t'arriver un jour, je serai là.' Et tu es parti sur des sujets plus enjoués._

 _Quand je suis rentré chez moi, là, j'ai craqué. Une fois de plus. C'était devenu une routine._

 _J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit. A cette histoire de fardeau à partager. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Depuis toujours, je me disais que ça ne servait à rien, que remuer les choses qui font mal, ça ne donnerait rien de plus que ça : se faire encore plus mal. Qu'est-ce que ça me changerait d'en parler à quelqu'un ? En quoi ça m'avancerait de raconter ma vie, alors que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour en avoir une meilleure ? A part me donner l'impression que je ne ferais que geindre dans le vide ? »_

Est-ce qu'il repensait au jour où il s'était mis en colère contre son père et que ce dernier n'avait même pas sourcillé ?

 _« Et pourtant… Pourtant, quand tu m'as demandé si ça allait, j'ai voulu tout te dire. Je me suis retenu parce que je me disais que ça ne changerait rien, et que tu n'aurais pas envie de m'écouter._

 _Et puis, ce fardeau était trop lourd, je ne voulais pas t'imposer de le porter avec moi._

 _C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai réalisé qu'effectivement, c'était trop lourd pour mes épaules. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses que je n'avais pas dites. En vérité, je le savais déjà depuis longtemps. Mais la différence, cette fois-ci, c'est que j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de tout dire. J'avais besoin de me délester de ce poids, car je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, je resterais pour toujours coincé là où j'étais. Je devais parler. C'était ça, ou le bouton stop. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas me sentir à nouveau aussi mal._

 _Pour la première fois, je voyais une autre issue possible pour mettre fin à la douleur qui me rongeait. »_

Naruto sourit et soupira de soulagement. Gaara avait enfin trouvé la clé pour se libérer.

 _« J'étais enfin prêt à parler. Et il n'y avait aucune autre personne au monde que toi à qui j'aurais voulu me confier. Depuis deux ans, tu n'as jamais cessé d'être là pour moi. Que tu en aies eu conscience ou pas. J'avais peur, au début. J'avais peur que cette amitié que tu me proposais ne soit qu'une illusion. J'avais peur que tout soit gâché_ _–_ _p_ _ar quelqu'un d'autre ou bien par moi. Mais tu m'as toujours rassuré. Tu as été la seule personne assez patiente pour continuer à me faire sortir de ma cachette._

 _Tu as été la seule personne à trouver les mots justes. Toujours. Surtout à ce moment, au kiosque. »_

Il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné. C'était une drôle de situation, car Naruto n'était pourtant pas réputé pour être doué avec les mots.

 _« Si tu n'étais pas venu me parler à la bibliothèque, si tu n'étais pas revenu sur tes pas pour me donner ton nom, peut-être que je n'aurais jamais accepté de te donner le mien. Je n'aurais sûrement jamais rencontré Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee… »_

« Avec des si, on pourrait mettre un cachalot dans une boîte d'allumettes, » se dit Naruto. Peut-être qu'il serait retourné voir Gaara s'il avait vu qu'il continuait à rester seul au bout de quelques temps. C'était même probable. Peut-être aussi que quelqu'un d'autre serait venu vers lui…

Naruto se surprit à ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie à cette idée.

 _« J'aurais sûrement continué à rester seul, à refuser qu'on vienne me parler. Les rares visites de Temari et de Kankuro, qui ne peuvent pas venir me voir aussi régulièrement que lorsque je vivais encore chez mon père, n'auraient peut-être pas suffi._

 _Je te dois tellement de choses… »_

« Moi aussi, » répondit-il. Grâce à Gaara, il avait pris conscience de certains de ses gros défauts ; il avait appris à être moins invasif et à garder ses distances avec les gens très introvertis, par exemple.

Et plus récemment, il avait appris à changer de point de vue sur certaines choses, et à ouvrir son esprit. Grâce aux cassettes, il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait être blessant sans le vouloir, par de mauvais choix de mots, ou en laissant passer des insultes dites sous le couvert de l'humour.

 _« J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de faire ces cassettes. J'ai une grande dette envers toi, et au lieu d'essayer de la rembourser, je t'offre le récit désastreux de ma vie… »_

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il lui offrait le récit de la façon dont leur amitié lui avait été bénéfique. Il lui offrait une confiance assez grande pour lui parler de choses dont il n'avait jamais voulu parler avant.

Et plus que tout, il s'offrait à lui-même l'occasion de repartir sur de meilleures bases.

 _« Et il m'était impossible de tout te dire en face. Comme je te l'ai dit au début des cassettes, je me serais défilé. J'aurais oublié des choses. Je me serais embrouillé, je n'aurais jamais fini et je serais reparti me cacher sans plus jamais vouloir sortir et affronter ton regard._

 _Quand je me suis décidé pour les cassettes audio, j'ai commencé à noter dans les grandes lignes ce que je voulais dire. Rien que cet exercice m'a été extrêmement pénible. Et puis je ne savais pas par où commencer, ni dans quelle direction aller._

 _De fil en aiguille, j'ai réussi à créer une trame. Je pensais que j'allais surtout me concentrer sur le passé et les moments difficiles, mais ce qui est ressorti, ce sont les moments où tu m'as aidé. C'est alors que j'ai compris comment je devais organiser ces cassettes : à travers notre relation, notre amitié, et comment elle m'aide à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Pour pouvoir dire ce qui m'est arrivé, je voulais aussi te raconter le chemin qui m'a mené à pouvoir dire ce qui m'est arrivé._

 _Je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte, j'ai l'impression que rien de ce que je dis n'a de sens. »_

Cela semblait parfaitement sensé à Naruto. Mais c'était vrai que Gaara avait l'air de plus en plus fatigué.

 _« J'ai tout dit. J'ai vidé mon sac. Pourtant, je sens que c'est loin d'être fini. Je me sens plus léger, et l'idée que quelqu'un écoutera ces cassettes… Que tu écouteras ces cassettes, ça me rassure, c'est vrai. Cependant, je suis encore plein de doutes. »_

Les doutes n'allaient pas s'envoler d'un seul coup.

 _« Il m'arrive encore de me dire que je n'aurais pas dû les faire. Ou que je ne devrais pas te les envoyer, que tu ne vas pas vouloir les écouter. Une petite partie de moi a toujours peur. Mais je refuse d'y céder. J'ai confiance en toi, et je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire. Tu m'as dit que tu serais là pour moi si j'avais besoin de parler, et j'ai décidé de t'écouter. Parce qu'il faut que je continue à te faire confiance. Si tu m'as dit ça, c'est que tu le penses. Parce que tu as le cœur sur la main et que les paroles en l'air, ce n'est pas ton style. »_

« Merci… » Murmura Naruto. Il était sincèrement touché. Par ce que Gaara disait de lui, mais aussi parce qu'il avait choisi de lui faire confiance, et de se faire confiance à lui.

 _« Et tout ça, c'est très bien, tu as mes cassettes, j'ai fait ce que j'avais besoin de faire, mais maintenant… »_

Il s'était interrompu brusquement, comme s'il avait été soudainement frappé d'une révélation. Naruto fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

 _« Maintenant…_

 _Maintenant, quoi ? »_

Quelques secondes de silence, suivies par le bruit de la fin de l'enregistrement.

Naruto se souvenait que Gaara avait initialement prévu six cassettes, mais qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'imprévu, d'où la présence d'une septième cassette dans la boîte à chaussures. Visiblement, en terminant cette histoire, il s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Naruto avait pris la dernière cassette avec lui, toujours déterminé à les finir ce soir-là. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps, et il était temps pour lui de commencer à songer à une réponse. Il avait déjà quelques idées, mais il devait les mettre en ordre, lui aussi.

Il sortit la sixième cassette du walkman et la remit dans sa petite boîte en plastique. Avant de la ranger dans son sac, il la regarda en soupirant. Elle avait été la plus dure à écouter. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Il prit la septième et dernière cassette. Il l'observa longuement avant de la sortir de sa boîte. Lorsqu'il le fit, il la retourna et vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'inscrit sur la face B. La prochaine écoute serait donc officiellement la dernière.


	13. Cassette 7, Face A

Bonjour ! Treizième chapitre, déjà... Dommage que ce soit pas celui-là que j'ai posté la semaine dernière, le 13, ça aurait été rigolo x)

Dernière cassette de Gaara, la fin est proche... En espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Cassette 7, Face A**

Avant d'entamer l'écoute de la dernière cassette, Naruto se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était assis, mais il lui semblait que c'était une éternité.

Il appréhendait cette écoute. Car c'était la dernière, et elle était probablement déterminante. Et puis il allait se pencher enfin plus précisément sur sa réponse ; il lui était inenvisageable d'attendre de revoir Gaara pour lui parler.

Mais plus il approchait de la fin, plus il avait la sensation que répondre à Gaara ne serait pas aussi facile que ce qu'il pensait.

Il se rassit.

 _« Re-bonjour, Naruto._

 _Il s'est écoulé environ deux semaines depuis que j'ai fini d'enregistrer les six premières cassettes. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire plus, mais comme tu l'as compris, j'ai changé de plan._

 _Je suis à présent chez Temari. J'ai racheté une cassette et j'ai emporté mon petit matériel avec moi. J'avais prévu de t'envoyer le paquet de là-bas, de toute façon. Je profite du fait que ma sœur soit sortie pour la soirée._

 _Lorsque je suis arrivé à la fin de la dernière cassette, j'ai eu un nouveau déclic. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire après t'avoir envoyé mes enregistrements ? Que tu les aies écoutés ou pas ? J'avais déjà cette interrogation ; c'était d'ailleurs ce dont je m'apprêtais à parler avant de m'arrêter brusquement. »_

C'était ce que Naruto avait supposé.

 _« Mais j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait en effet que je fasse quelque chose immédiatement. Que je sois actif._

 _Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi faire._

 _En stoppant l'enregistrement, j'ai pris peur. Parce que j'ai vite fini par comprendre qu'en vérité, je savais très bien ce qu'il fallait que je fasse._

 _Si je voulais tourner la page, je devais faire face au passé. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait ces cassettes, à la base. Afin de raconter ce que je voulais enterrer six pieds sous terre pour faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et je l'ai fait, j'ai parlé, et j'en éprouve du soulagement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant._

 _Mais il me restait des choses à affronter. »_

Allait-il parler de son ex ? Ou bien d'autre chose ? Ne lui avait-il pas déjà tout dit ?

 _« J'ai regardé les cassettes que j'avais déjà mises dans la boîte à chaussures que tu as reçues. Elles représentaient le poids dont je venais de me débarrasser. Physiquement. J'avais devant moi la preuve que je pouvais faire quelque chose, qu'affronter ce que je fuyais ne m'avait pas détruit comme je le pensais. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça m'a rendu plus fort._

 _Mais ça m'a montré que, peut-être, j'étais prêt. »_

C'était une très bonne nouvelle.

 _« Quelques jours après, j'ai profité d'un élan de courage, et j'ai envoyé un message à Kankuro pour lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis, et qu'il pouvait donner mon adresse mail à mon ex-copain. »_

Oh… C'était donc bien ça.

 _« J'ai préféré ranger mon téléphone loin de moi pour m'empêcher de lui renvoyer un autre message pour lui dire d'oublier le précédent._

 _Le soir même, j'ai reçu un mail. »_

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps.

 _« Je n'y ai pas touché tout de suite, comme tu peux l'imaginer. J'avais terriblement peur de ce que j'allais y lire. Et puis un soir, j'ai regardé une nouvelle fois les cassettes, que je n'avais pas encore emballées, comme pour me donner du courage, et j'ai ouvert le mail._

 _Il voulait savoir ce que je devenais, comment j'allais. Mais surtout… »_

La voix de Gaara s'étranglait de nouveau.

 _« Surtout, il voulait me dire qu'il était désolé. Parce qu'il était parti sans me dire quoi que ce soit, sans essayer de me contacter ou de me revoir. Parce qu'il avait mis beaucoup trop de temps avant d'essayer de me retrouver. Il aurait voulu être avec moi et me soutenir face à mon père._

 _Tu te rends compte ? Il a dû s'éloigner à cause de moi, il s'est retrouvé dans le coma parce qu'il m'a fréquenté, et c'est lui qui est désolé… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai raté ? »_

Gaara riait nerveusement. « Tu as raté le fait que ça n'était pas de ta faute, » murmura Naruto. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir son ami près de lui pour le lui dire droit dans les yeux, afin qu'il le comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes.

 _« Je m'attendais à des reproches, à ce qu'il me dise que je lui avais gâché la vie, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais certainement pas à ça. J'ai beaucoup souffert quand il est parti et qu'il a changé de numéro, mais je n'étais pas étonné. Je ne lui en ai même pas voulu. Je suis soulagé, vraiment soulagé, parce que je pensais qu'il me détestait, et en même temps, je ne comprends pas… »_

Il s'était pris tellement d'accusations en pleine face qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir quand on lui montrait que ces accusations étaient infondées.

 _« Il m'a dit que si je le voulais, on pouvait se voir pour en parler plus longuement et de vive voix. Je ne le veux pas. Pas pour l'instant. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à le revoir. Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu non plus, c'est un peu trop tôt._

 _Mais je suis content d'avoir accepté qu'il m'écrive. Je lui répondrai, mais pas immédiatement. »_

Bien. Aller de l'avant était une chose, mais c'était bien qu'il respecte aussi son propre rythme pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Un pas après l'autre.

 _« Il y a maintenant une deuxième chose que je dois affronter. Et si tu me le permets, j'aimerais le faire avec toi, sur cette cassette. Ça me donne l'impression que je ne suis pas tout seul pour le faire. »_

Naruto redressa son dos, comme pour mieux se concentrer. La voix de Gaara était incertaine, il avait l'air inquiet de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

 _« Ça va peut-être te sembler sortir de nulle part… Mais il y a un détail dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé. Je n'en ai pas parlé, parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et puis cela faisait partie des choses que je préférais oublier, je ne voulais pas me souvenir que ce détail existait. Mais autant continuer sur cette lancée positive, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il ne semblait pas parfaitement convaincu.

 _« Quand Temari a atteint 18 ans, un notaire ami de la famille est venu chez nous pour lui remettre un petit paquet et discuter avec elle. Elle ne nous a pas dit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait._

 _Un jour, elle est venue me trouver dans ma chambre. Elle m'a expliqué que ce petit paquet qu'elle avait reçu environ deux ans plus tôt contenait trois lettres._

 _Des lettres de la part de notre mère. »_

« Wow ! » Lâcha Naruto, surpris.

 _« Le notaire lui avait expliqué que, lorsque notre mère avait compris qu'elle ne survivrait probablement pas à sa grossesse, elle avait écrit plusieurs lettres, dont une pour chacun de nous trois, Temari, Kankuro et moi. Elle les avait confiées à son frère jumeau pour qu'il nous les donne à notre majorité, mais lorsqu'il a… Lorsqu'il a commis le geste que tu sais, il les a confiées à son tour à cet ami notaire. »_

Il n'avait pas utilisé le mot « suicide » cette fois-ci. Comme si avoir parlé de sa propre expérience sur le sujet l'avait rendu plus difficile à dire.

 _« Et Temari a voulu me donner la lettre qui m'était destinée. Notre mère avait souhaité qu'on les lise à notre majorité, mais sachant que je traversais une période difficile, ma sœur me l'a présentée alors que j'avais encore 17 ans. Je l'ai refusée. C'était peu après les événements de l'histoire numéro 11, alors je ne voulais pas entendre parler de cette lettre. Toute ma vie, mon père m'a fait comprendre que j'avais tué ma mère, alors je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire_ _…_ _»_

C'était logique. D'autant plus qu'il s'était déjà retranché très loin à ce moment-là. Et cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait même pas voulu en parler à Naruto sur les cassettes.

 _« Temari m'a dit que cela me ferait peut-être du bien de savoir quels ont été ses mots pour moi, mais je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. La vérité, c'était que ça me faisait bien trop peur, alors je lui ai sèchement dit d'éloigner cette lettre de moi, et j'ai fait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si ma sœur ne m'en avait jamais parlé. »_

Cela expliquait peut-être aussi cette hésitation dans sa voix chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa mère. Comme si, malgré cette peur, il avait au fond de lui un peu d'espoir, mais que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'y croire.

Et si cette cassette était parvenue jusqu'à Naruto, alors peut-être que ça signifiait que Gaara avait fini par prendre ce risque, et qu'il avait bien fait ?

Impatient, Naruto continua la lecture.

 _« Et puis… Après avoir lu le mail de mon ex… Je me suis dit : 'Et si ?' Et si ça n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, là non plus ? »_

Naruto sourit. Gaara avait fait tellement de progrès ! Au vu de tout ce qu'il avait raconté, il n'aurait jamais pris cette décision quelques mois plus tôt à peine.

 _« Alors quand je suis arrivé chez Temari, je lui ai demandé si elle avait toujours ma lettre. Elle m'a dit : 'Bien sûr', et elle me l'a donnée. Elle l'avait toujours conservée, au cas où je change d'avis un jour. Je lui ai demandé si notre mère parlait de moi dans les lettres qu'elle et Kankuro ont reçues, mais elle m'a répondu, 'Non, elle nous demande simplement de veiller sur toi et de ne pas t'en vouloir.'_

 _C'était rassurant et angoissant en même temps. »_

La mère de Naruto ne lui avait pas laissé de lettre, mais en plus des nombreuses photos qu'elle avait prises, elle avait aussi fait des cassettes vidéo d'elle et lui. Elle les avait léguées à Iruka qui, à la demande de Naruto, les lui avait toutes montrées ; et sur chacune d'elles, Kushina inondait son fils d'amour. Il avait donc eu la chance de grandir en sachant que sa mère l'avait aimé.

Mais Gaara, lui, avait grandi avec un père qui le détestait et qui ne lui avait rien dit de sa mère, sauf pour le culpabiliser. Impossible pour lui de vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre.

 _« Cela fait quelques jours que je l'ai en ma possession, mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. Tu veux bien la découvrir avec moi ?_

 _Ecoute-moi donc, en train de te parler comme si tu étais à côté de moi… »_

Naruto rit. Il aurait été mal placé pour juger Gaara, lui qui répondait régulièrement à voix haute aux cassettes, comme s'il dialoguait avec son ami.

On pouvait entendre Gaara ouvrir une enveloppe et déplier une feuille de papier.

 _« Elle a… Avait une jolie écriture. »_

Cela devait lui faire bizarre d'avoir entre les mains une lettre de sa mère écrite vingt ans plus tôt.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer la lecture.

 _« 'Gaara,_

 _Si tu lis ceci, alors cela signifie que le début de ta vie aura été la fin de la mienne._

 _Ce n'est pas une façon très joyeuse de commencer cette lettre, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère cependant que cela ne sonne pas comme un reproche, car jamais je ne te reprocherais une telle chose.' »_

Après ces quelques lignes seulement, il était déjà très ému, et Naruto lui-même eut du mal à contenir sa propre émotion.

 _« 'Cela fait partie des aléas de la vie, et ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons y faire quoi que ce soit. Toi encore moins. Les médecins qui s'occupent de moi font de leur mieux, je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas optimiste en ce qui me concerne. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus à présent, c'est toi. Tu n'as pas encore totalement fini de te former dans mon ventre, et j'ai peur que, si on te fait sortir trop tôt, tu ne survives pas._

 _Peut-être qu'ainsi, nous serions ensemble dans l'au-delà s'il y en a un, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu découvres le monde, que tu découvres ta famille, ton grand frère et ta grande sœur, qui me demandent tout le temps si leur petit frère arrive bientôt. Je sais qu'ils veilleront bien sur toi.' »_

Il souriait.

 _« 'Lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes liés à cette grossesse, ton père a voulu qu'on l'interrompe, il avait trop peur pour moi. Mais j'ai refusé, car j'avais bon espoir que tout se termine bien, et je voulais te garder._

 _Il s'avère que je me suis trompée, et que cette erreur me sera très probablement fatale, j'en suis malheureusement consciente. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière ; quoi qu'il arrive, la fin est déjà écrite pour moi, je le sens._

 _Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour toi. Alors j'assumerai ma décision jusqu'au bout. J'ai choisi de t'avoir et de te mettre au monde, et si je peux le faire, alors je le ferai.' »_

Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour respirer un peu avant de continuer à lire.

 _« 'Au moment où j'écris ces mots, tu es en train de gigoter, je sens tes petits pieds me donner des coups. Ce n'est pas toujours agréable, mais c'est ce que je préfère dans la grossesse : sentir la présence de mon enfant, le sentir prendre vie, petit à petit. Toi, tu es très présent, je crois que tu as hâte de sortir ! Parfois, lorsque tu t'agites un peu trop, je te chante une berceuse, et tu te rendors presque instantanément.' »_

Gaara souriait de nouveau, et Naruto sourit avec lui, ému par ce passage.

 _« 'J'aurais voulu pouvoir te connaître. J'aurais voulu être là pour toi. S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette, c'est que je ne vous verrai pas grandir, tous les trois. Je vous demande pardon. Et je ne serai peut-être même pas là pour te voir naître, entendre ton premier cri. Je ne pourrai pas entendre tes premiers mots, t'aider dans tes premiers pas. Mon souhait le plus cher serait de pouvoir te prendre au moins une fois dans mes bras._

 _J'aurais voulu pouvoir te protéger et te rassurer lorsque tu feras des cauchemars, que tu seras malade, ou lorsque la vie sera injuste avec toi.' »_

Il ne put retenir un sanglot. Naruto lui-même prit conscience que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya distraitement.

 _« 'Ton père est déjà injuste, et cela me brise le cœur. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que cette grossesse soit en train d'avoir raison de moi, et il semble avoir besoin de reporter la faute sur quelqu'un. Comme pour avoir une raison légitime d'être en colère. J'essaie de le raisonner, et je lui dis de prendre soin de toi s'il m'arrive malheur. Il m'a répondu qu'il le ferait, mais j'ai peur que, malgré tout, il t'en veuille. Je garde tout de même l'espoir qu'en voyant son enfant, il changera d'avis. Tu es son fils, après tout.' »_

Un silence.

Là aussi, la mère de Gaara s'était malheureusement trompée.

 _« 'L'amour n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille. Mais il en vaut la peine. Je te souhaite de trouver un jour une personne qui te rendra heureux, avec qui tu t'épanouiras.' »_

Gaara fit une nouvelle pause.

 _« Elle a dit 'une personne'. Elle n'a pas dit 'une femme', elle a dit 'une personne'_ _…_ _Qui aurait cru que ce simple choix de mots me rendrait aussi heureux ? »_

Naruto repensa à la réaction de Sakura lorsqu'il avait évoqué la possibilité qu'elle puisse se trouver une copine tout autant qu'un copain.

Parfois, un simple choix de mots pouvait faire toute la différence.

 _« 'Je ne peux pas te promettre que la vie sera facile… Le monde est parfois cruel et dangereux. Mais je te promets que cela vaut le coup, là encore. Profites-en autant que tu le peux. Chaque instant de bonheur est précieux, même s'il peut sembler insignifiant au premier abord, comme un bon livre que tu as hâte de lire ou un bon repas que tu auras dégusté.'_

 _J'aime bien ses exemples. »_

Il rit doucement.

 _« 'Je te souhaite d'être le plus heureux possible. Je te souhaite d'aimer et d'être aimé, d'avoir des passions et de beaux projets. Vis ta vie comme tu le souhaites, n'aie pas de regrets, sois ouvert et défends tes valeurs. Et si quelqu'un te rend malheureux, éloigne-toi, comme tu le peux, autant que tu le peux. Une personne qui n'est pas capable de te donner de l'amour ne mérite pas le tien.' »_

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Naruto n'avait pas trop de mal à imaginer à qui Gaara pensait.

 _« 'Surtout, n'oublie jamais une chose, mon Gaara : je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où j'ai su que je te portais. Et rien de ce qui peut m'arriver n'y changera quoi que ce soit. Tu es mon fils, tu es un enfant que j'ai désiré de tout mon cœur, et j'aurais voulu pouvoir te transmettre tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi._

 _Tu vas me manquer. Enormément. Ne pense jamais que ta naissance fut un événement malheureux, car pour moi, il ne le sera pas, même s'il doit malheureusement signifier la fin. J'ai trois précieux trésors dans ma vie, et tu es l'un d'eux. Pour toujours._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Maman.' »_

En prononçant ce dernier mot, Gaara se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, incapable de les contenir plus longtemps. Cela fendait le cœur de Naruto, et il regrettait d'autant plus, en cet instant, de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Gaara avait fini par mettre l'enregistrement en pause. A la reprise, il tentait de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration.

 _« Je suis désolé d'avoir pleuré comme ça… »_

« C'est comme tout le reste, il fallait que ça sorte… »

 _« Yashamaru m'avait dit que ma mère m'aimait… Mais quand mon père a commencé à me reprocher ouvertement la mort de ma mère, j'ai fini par me dire que mon oncle m'avait menti, comme il m'avait menti quand il m'avait promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi… »_

Il avait évoqué plusieurs fois son oncle, mais sans jamais s'attarder sur le sujet, ni sur ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait perdu. Cet homme avait l'air d'avoir été la seule vraie figure parentale de Gaara durant son enfance, et sa mort avait dû terriblement l'affecter. Surtout si son père avait fini par la lui mettre sur le dos.

 _« Mais il ne m'avait pas menti… Je l'ai détesté parce que j'étais sûr qu'il m'avait menti, parce que ma mère n'avait pas pu aimer l'enfant qui avait causé sa mort…_

 _Je voudrais pouvoir leur dire à tous les deux que je suis désolé… »_

Naruto entendit Gaara enclencher à nouveau le bouton pause. Il en profita lui aussi pour appuyer sur stop sur son propre walkman, le temps de respirer un peu.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions d'un seul coup. Néanmoins, il était heureux pour Gaara. Son ami avait enfin pu avoir des réponses à des questions qu'il avait laissées en suspens sans même vraiment le savoir. Il avait fait tellement de chemin depuis que Naruto l'avait abordé pour la première fois au restaurant universitaire !

Et Naruto était bien content d'entendre un Gaara plus positif que sur la sixième cassette.

Il se leva de nouveau pour s'appuyer à la barrière du kiosque et regarder le ciel. Les lumières de la ville ne permettaient pas de voir beaucoup d'étoiles, mais c'était étrangement apaisant de plonger son regard dans l'immensité de ce bleu profond. Il savait que Gaara aimait bien la nuit, et il se demanda s'il était en ce moment en train de regarder le ciel, lui aussi.

Il n'avait pas envie de se rasseoir, alors il ramassa son walkman et le garda dans ses mains pour continuer.

 _« Je regrette de n'avoir pas lu cette lettre dès que Temari me l'a proposée. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes. Je me sens tellement soulagé… Mon père avait tort, c'est lui qui mentait, ma mère m'aimait… »_

Son père avait toujours su que sa mère l'aimait, et il ne lui en avait jamais rien dit. Comment pouvait-il se regarder dans un miroir après ça ? Tout blessé qu'il ait pu être d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait, ça ne justifierait jamais ses actes.

Heureusement, Gaara connaissait à présent la vérité. Il le méritait amplement.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais lu cette lettre, sans toi… Grâce à toi, j'ai pu trouver le courage pour dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et tourner la page sur beaucoup de choses, ou au moins en avoir la possibilité._

 _Il n'existe pas de mots assez puissants pour exprimer toute la gratitude que j'ai envers toi. Pour tout. J'allais encore dire, même si tu n'as pas écouté ces cassettes en entier, pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais je ne le veux pas. Je veux continuer sur ma lancée et te faire confiance. Je veux continuer à croire que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner. »_

« Je ne t'aurais jamais fait cet affront. »

 _« Même si… Même si notre amitié change. »_

… Comment ça ? Naruto arqua un sourcil.

 _« Je sais que j'ai pris un risque énorme en t'avouant mes sentiments pour toi. Et en vérité, maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. J'ai peur que notre relation ne soit plus jamais la même et qu'on ne puisse plus revenir en arrière. »_

Non, leur relation ne serait plus la même, après toutes ces confessions. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait changer pour le pire ! Au contraire, Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui.

 _« Je sais très bien que c'est un amour sans retour. Je sais que tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes. Je voudrais te dire que ça ne fait rien, mais ça ne serait pas vraiment honnête. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'Hinata a ressenti quand je l'ai repoussée. »_

Naruto eut besoin d'arrêter de regarder vers le ciel, car cela commençait à lui donner le vertige.

 _« Mais s'il te plaît, la seule chose que je te demande… C'est de ne pas mettre fin à notre amitié. Je t'en supplie… »_

« Mais c'est hors de question que je fasse ça ! » Cria-t-il presque.

 _« Peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on s'éloigne quelques temps, le temps que tout s'apaise, pour toi comme pour moi… Ça ira, je supporterai, je ne veux juste pas que ça s'arrête définitivement… »_

La voix de Gaara était presque suppliante. « Moi non plus, je ne le veux pas… »

 _« Car tu viens d'écouter toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu as chamboulé ma vie, de la meilleure façon que j'aurais pu espérer. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais d'amitié durable, que je ne serais jamais accepté totalement par qui que ce soit, je pensais que je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'une tête de turc dont on aime se moquer…_

 _Je pensais que je ne serais plus jamais capable de ressentir un tel amour pour quelqu'un…_

 _Et tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort._

 _Tu m'as réconcilié avec beaucoup de choses positives dans ma vie. Tu m'aides à me réconcilier avec moi-même. »_

Naruto n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

 _« Il me reste sûrement beaucoup de chemin à faire, je le sens bien. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, mais maintenant, je sais aussi que j'ai le droit d'être aidé. Tu m'en as convaincu. Je veux avancer. Maintenant que j'ai compris qu'avancer, ce n'est pas fuir son passé indéfiniment, mais accepter d'y faire face, pour pouvoir mieux s'en détacher ensuite. Et accepter l'aide des autres pour y arriver. »_

Il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'autant d'aide que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il était fort.

 _« Nous sommes enfin arrivés à la fin de ces cassettes. La vraie fin, cette fois. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me mènerait aussi loin. »_

« Moi non plus. »

 _« Mais je suis content d'avoir fait tout ce chemin. Je suis soulagé de t'avoir dit tout ça. J'ai enfin l'impression de commencer à y voir clair, de voir le ciel se dégager un peu. Au début, je pensais que je ne finirais pas ces cassettes, ou bien que je te les enverrais pas. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens prêt à le faire. J'ai peur, mais je ne veux plus laisser la peur me paralyser._

 _Merci._

 _Pour tout. »_

Le bouton stop retentit pour la dernière fois.

Naruto lâcha un gros soupir. Il maintint son appui sur la barrière du kiosque, car la tête lui tournait. Beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

Une réponse. Il devait faire une réponse. Gaara lui avait dit ne pas en attendre, mais était-ce seulement vrai ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en ce moment même en train de se demander ce que Naruto pouvait bien faire, et ce qu'il pensait ?

C'était une bonne question, ça. Que pensait Naruto ? Déjà, pour commencer, que Gaara devait se défaire de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait et le freinait. Mais ça n'allait pas être facile.

Ensuite, il allait devoir apprendre à voir le positif en lui : Gaara était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de cultivé et très à l'écoute. Il était posé et sensé, et il pouvait même être drôle s'il s'en donnait la peine ! En plus, apparemment, il savait cuisiner, d'après ce qu'il avait dit sur la cassette précédente. Naruto allait devoir enquêter sur ce terrain.

Et enfin, il allait devoir comprendre que Naruto n'avait aucunement l'intention de mettre fin à leur amitié. Il y tenait bien trop. Il l'avait toujours considérée un peu à part, à construire avec plus de délicatesse et de patience, mais qui n'en serait que plus précieuse. Gaara n'était pas un ami comme les autres, pour lui. Il l'avait toujours su.

Mais…

A quel point ?

Naruto n'avait jamais eu à s'interroger sur son orientation sexuelle. Et à vrai dire, ça n'avait pas spécialement changé, il ne se sentait pas attiré par les hommes, Gaara disait vrai sur ce point.

Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment la question ?

Est-ce qu'il ne devait pas plutôt s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Gaara en particulier ?

C'était pour le moins complexe… Depuis qu'il avait entendu la confession de Gaara, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir une seule seconde à ce que lui-même ressentait. Son esprit avait préféré se concentrer sur ce que Gaara lui confiait, comme si, inconsciemment, il n'avait pas voulu se pencher sur le sujet. Mais il était maintenant temps pour lui de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, il n'allait pas pouvoir l'éluder indéfiniment.

Il l'aimait en tant qu'ami, voilà au moins une chose qui était sûre. Et en même temps, il semblait manquer quelque chose. Gaara n'était certes pas un ami de Naruto comme les autres, car leur amitié n'était pas comme les autres, mais était-ce tout ? Aujourd'hui, non, certainement pas. Car avec ce que Gaara venait de lui partager, leur lien s'était renforcé. C'était en tout cas ce que Naruto ressentait.

Il avait été mal à l'aise lorsque Gaara avait parlé de s'éloigner quelques temps. Naruto n'en avait aucune envie, même s'il savait que c'était nécessaire pour ne pas que Gaara souffre de devoir côtoyer celui qu'il aimait, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien y avoir entre eux. Mais est-ce qu'il ne pourrait vraiment rien y avoir entre eux ? Le simple fait qu'il ne veuille pas répondre « non » immédiatement ne voulait-il pas dire que cela méritait réflexion ?

Ou bien est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de se monter la tête sur pas grand-chose, et qu'au final, il risquait de prendre une décision qui ferait plus de mal que de bien ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux d'y repenser à tête reposée, pour éviter de faire une énorme erreur qui ferait inutilement de la peine à Gaara ?

Il soupira de nouveau, excédé. Il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple.

Mais rien n'avait jamais été simple avec Gaara.

Il sortit la cassette de son walkman pour la ranger. En la remettant dans sa boîte, il regarda la face vierge. Il réfléchit. « Ouais… Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, » se dit-il en refermant la boîte.

Il lui restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'il allait dire exactement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il téléphona à Shikamaru.

« Salut, Shika ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi oui, et toi ? Tu as l'air stressé.

\- Un peu. Dis, je voudrais te demander un service, hésita Naruto.

\- Demande toujours.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me donner l'adresse de Temari ?

\- … Pardon ? S'étonna Shikamaru. Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'ai… Quelque chose à envoyer à Gaara.

\- Oh. Je vois. Prends de quoi noter, je vais te donner ça. »

Naruto écrivit l'adresse directement sur l'enveloppe qu'il allait envoyer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la peser et à la timbrer, puis elle serait prête à être postée.

Une fois qu'il se trouva devant la boîte aux lettres, il serra l'enveloppe dans ses mains, encore un peu hésitant. Est-ce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Il inséra l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres et la lâcha.

Les dés étaient jetés.


	14. Cassette 7, Face B

Salut, salut ! Et voilà, on y est, c'est le dernier chapitre (enfin, concrètement, il reste encore un petit épilogue, parce que pourquoi pas)… Moi qui pensais que je ne posterais jamais de fics multi-chapitres ici ! XD Ne jamais dire jamais, comme on dit !

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! A très vite ! *Repart se cacher dans un trou de souris*

* * *

 **Cassette 7, Face B**

« J'ai peur, mais je ne veux plus laisser la peur me paralyser. Merci. Pour tout. »

Gaara appuya sur stop. C'était enfin terminé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été sur ce projet pendant des mois, alors que ça ne lui avait pris que quelques jours, en plus du temps entre la sixième et septième cassette, qu'il était en train d'enlever de son appareil.

Il prit son feutre indélébile et inscrivit le numéro 13 sur la première face de la cassette, avant de la mettre dans sa boîte et de la ranger avec les autres dans le paquet qu'il allait envoyer à Naruto.

Il regarda la lettre de sa mère posée sur son bureau, et eut envie de la relire. Comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien réel, et qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots si rassurants.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir ; Temari était rentrée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Elle toqua à sa chambre.

« Oui, fit Gaara.

\- Salut, je suis revenue plus tôt parce que la soirée était assez ennuyeuse, et… Tu vas bien ? »

Elle s'était interrompue en voyant le visage de Gaara, qui ne laissait clairement pas de place au doute quant au fait qu'il avait pleuré. Elle se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis elle remarqua la lettre encore dans les mains de son petit frère. « C'est la lettre de Maman ? »

Gaara fit oui de la tête en tendant la lettre à sa sœur pour qu'elle la lise. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas le temps de sa lecture, puis quand elle eut fini, elle revint rapidement vers Gaara et le prit dans ses bras. Un peu hésitant d'abord, ce dernier lui rendit ensuite son étreinte.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura la jeune femme.

Gaara lâcha Temari pour l'interroger du regard. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

Temari prit le visage de son frère dans ses mains et lui caressa les joues de ses pouces. Elle n'avait jamais eu un geste aussi affectueux envers lui. « Parce que j'aurais dû prendre ta défense plus ardemment face à notre père, répondit-elle. Et être plus présente pour toi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit Gaara. Je sais bien que toi et Kankuro aviez peur de sa réaction. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir été aussi distant avec vous… » Il aurait voulu en dire plus, mais il se sentait épuisé.

Temari lui sourit et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'elle comprenait. Elle se redressa et vit les cassettes de Gaara.

« Tiens, je n'avais pas vu ce genre de choses depuis des lustres ! Tu en fais quoi ?

\- C'est rien… Juste un besoin de… Consigner certaines choses. De les dire.

\- Et ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- Oui. Beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais.

\- Alors tant mieux. Elles sont destinées à quelqu'un, ou juste à toi ?

\- A quelqu'un.

\- D'accord. Je te laisse tranquille. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Gaara se sentait encore un peu dans un état second, entre la lettre, la fin de ses cassettes et sa sœur. Il aurait eu envie de lui parler un peu, mais pas ce soir-là. Cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions d'un seul coup, et il avait besoin de repos.

Néanmoins, il ressentait l'envie de se rapprocher d'elle, ainsi que de son frère. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

Le lendemain, après son travail, il emballa ses cassettes et partit à la poste pour les peser et les envoyer. Mais au moment d'aller payer, il fut pris d'un énorme doute… Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire ça ? Est-ce que ça n'était pas suffisant d'avoir au moins dit à voix haute tout ce qu'il ressentait ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas. A quoi tout cela aurait servi s'il n'envoyait pas son colis comme prévu ? Cela aurait été comme tout garder pour lui de nouveau. Et puis il avait dit bien d'autres choses importantes à Naruto, et il voulait que son ami les entende. Il voulait qu'il sache tout ce qu'il représentait pour Gaara ; c'était aussi ça, le but des cassettes. Il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien et qu'il devait aller au bout des choses.

Il accepta donc avec beaucoup d'appréhension de laisser son paquet entre les mains de l'employé de la poste et quitta rapidement les lieux.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et il faisait beau. Il décida de proposer à sa sœur de sortir un peu, juste tous les deux, même pour simplement prendre un verre en ville. Fortement étonnée, Temari accepta néanmoins avec joie son invitation.

* * *

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que Gaara avait envoyé ses cassettes à Naruto.

Et il était envahi par l'angoisse.

Naruto les avait-il bien reçues ? Et sinon, où étaient-elles passées ? Devait-il lui demander pour être sûr ? Non, jamais, il n'aurait pas l'air malin. Ou bien Naruto les avait finies, et il ne voulait pas lui répondre ? Après tout, Gaara lui avait dit mot pour mot qu'il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse. Mais ne pas savoir si Naruto voulait toujours rester ami avec lui l'angoissait encore plus. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Est-ce que ça l'avait fait fuir et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le dire ? Est-ce qu'il venait à nouveau de tout gâcher ?

Il rentra chez Temari après son travail. Ce fut Kankuro qui l'accueillit ; il avait pris quelques jours de vacances pour les passer avec son frère et sa sœur, qui était revenue de chez Shikamaru. La cohabitation était un peu étrange, et parfois électrique, mais globalement, la fratrie s'en sortait plutôt bien.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda Kankuro en voyant la mine un peu dépitée de son petit frère.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit Gaara avec une petite voix. Où est passée Temari ?

\- Sortie faire quelques courses, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Au fait, il y a un truc qui est arrivé ici à ton nom. Temari l'a mis sur ton lit.

\- Un 'truc' ? Répéta Gaara, intrigué.

\- Oui, une enveloppe avec un objet dedans. Tem dit qu'elle pense que c'est une cassette audio, je sais pas d'où elle sort ça. »

Les yeux de Gaara s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il bredouilla un vague « merci » et fila dans sa chambre, sous le regard interloqué de son grand frère.

Il referma précipitamment sa porte et s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il voyait posée sur son lit. Par réflexe, il la retourna pour lire l'adresse de l'expéditeur.

C'était bien Naruto.

La tête lui tourna et il dut s'asseoir. Il était infiniment soulagé de recevoir quelque chose de la part de Naruto, et en même temps, il avait très peur, car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe le plus délicatement possible. Il en sortit une feuille pliée sur laquelle était écrit de façon brouillonne : « Ecoute-moi d'abord ! » Avec un petit smiley caractéristique. Gaara sourit et posa la feuille un peu plus loin, avant de se relever pour aller chercher le lecteur cassette qu'il avait utilisé pour ses enregistrements. Il se réinstalla sur son lit et sortit la cassette de Naruto, qui avait été enveloppée dans du papier journal pour être protégée.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il s'agissait de sa propre cassette. La dernière. Celle avec le numéro 13 sur la première face, sur laquelle il avait lu la lettre de sa mère. Il la retourna et vit que Naruto avait inscrit un 14 sur l'autre face, au feutre indélébile lui aussi, mais bleu, cette fois-ci.

Il prit son casque qu'il brancha sur le lecteur, inséra la cassette, s'adossa sur la tête de lit et enclencha le bouton lecture.

 _« Salut, Gaara ! »_

Naruto avait l'air plutôt nerveux.

 _« Comme tu le vois, j'ai décidé d'utiliser la dernière face de tes cassettes pour te répondre, je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure façon de conclure cette aventure audio. »_

Son ton ne semblait pas très naturel, comme s'il récitait un texte.

 _« Je dois dire que… Oh, et puis zut. »_

Gaara l'entendit froisser un papier.

 _« J'avais écrit un texte pour te le lire parce que je pensais que ce serait plus simple, mais je me sens ridicule. De nous deux, c'est toi qui es doué avec les mots, pas moi. Je serai plus efficace si je ne me restreins pas, même si je risque de divaguer un peu. Tu me connais ! »_

Gaara sourit. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de préparer ses textes pour faire passer ses messages, il était bien plus doué que lui en improvisation.

 _« En vrai, c'est la première fois que j'utilise mon walkman pour enregistrer ma propre voix. Je ne m'en suis servi que pour écouter des cassettes, pas pour les faire. Du coup, j'espère que la qualité du son sera potable. Tu me diras, j'aurais pu prendre une vieille cassette à moi pour tester, mais… Je viens seulement d'y penser. Voilà ce qui se passe, quand t'es pas là ; j'oublie de réfléchir avant d'agir._

 _Bon, on est pas là pour ça, je me recentre. »_

Il commençait déjà à divaguer. C'était bien ce Naruto-là que Gaara préférait entendre. Il sourit tendrement malgré lui.

 _« Alors… Par où commencer ?_

 _Déjà, sache une chose : à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à écouter tes cassettes, il a été hors de question pour moi de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Tu m'as accordé ta confiance, alors j'y fais honneur. Et d'ailleurs, je te remercie. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. J'espère aussi que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, j'ai mis plus de temps que ce que je pensais pour tout finir._

 _Je suis aussi désolé, parce que je n'ai pas toujours été très malin, et Shikamaru a fini par comprendre que tu m'avais envoyé des cassettes. Je préfère te l'avouer, parce que c'est plus honnête. Mais je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que je ne lui ai rien dit qu'il ne savait pas déjà – on a parlé de ton état après la soirée chez Sakura, mais c'est tout. Je n'ai rien dit d'autre, ni à lui, ni à qui que ce soit. »_

Ce n'était pas très étonnant de la part de Shikamaru. Gaara n'était pas inquiet : il croyait Naruto sur parole quand il promettait qu'il n'avait rien dit d'autre, et il savait que Shikamaru ne dirait rien non plus. De toute façon, Temari ne semblait au courant de rien, et s'il ne lui avait rien dit à elle, il n'avait rien dit à qui que ce soit.

 _« Ensuite. Il y a deux choses que tu as faites très régulièrement pendant tes cassettes : me remercier et dire que tu étais désolé. Faut qu'on revienne là-dessus. »_

Il avait pris une voix très sérieuse.

 _« Je pense que tu m'as accordé bien plus de crédit que nécessaire. Je t'ai peut-être donné un coup de pouce, mais c'est toi qui as fait le plus gros du travail. C'est toi qui as trouvé la force et le courage de changer, d'améliorer ta vie. Au final, c'est toujours toi qui as fait le choix de rester avec moi, d'aller vers les autres, et tout. Moi, j'étais juste un adjuvant pour le protagoniste que tu es !_

 _J'ai été vérifier le mot adjuvant, parce que ça m'est revenu quand tu as parlé du schéma narratif. »_

Gaara rit. Naruto semblait particulièrement fier de son coup. Et il avait vraiment tout écouté.

 _« J'ai pu constater au fil de tes histoires, et surtout sur la dernière cassette, que tu avais fait énormément de chemin. Tu peux être fier de toi. En tout cas, moi, je le suis. »_

Gaara prenait peu à peu conscience du fait qu'il était parti de loin, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à reconnaître tout le travail qu'il avait fait sur lui-même. Que quelqu'un d'autre le lui dise, et en particulier Naruto, le touchait beaucoup.

 _« Je me souviens encore de la première fois que je t'ai vu. Ce n'était pas au resto U, c'était quelques jours avant, tu étais assis sur un banc en train de lire. »_

Ah oui ? Gaara était surpris.

 _« Toi, tu as été frappé par mon super t-shirt orange, et moi, c'était par ta couleur de cheveux. Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est quasiment la même couleur que ceux de ma mère ! »_

C'était drôle, Naruto était blond et sa mère rousse, et c'était l'inverse pour Gaara.

 _« Bref, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a marqué, en plus du fait que tu étais tout seul dans ton coin. Alors quand je t'ai revu au resto U, encore une fois tout seul, je me suis dit que je pouvais pas ne pas au moins essayer de t'aborder. C'est dingue quand je me dis que c'était il y a deux ans à peine, qu'à l'époque tu m'aurais mordu si j'avais tendu la main vers toi. Regarde où on en est aujourd'hui ! Tu trouves pas ça formidable ? »_

Si, ça l'était, c'était vrai. Gaara était bien obligé de l'admettre.

 _« Moi, si. Tu peux vraiment te féliciter. Tu es bien plus fort que ce que tu penses sûrement. Avec ce que tu as pu traverser, je suis sûr que plein de gens auraient perdu l'esprit pour moins que ça. »_

Il sentit sa gorge commencer à se nouer. Il n'avait, en effet, pas l'impression d'être aussi fort que ça.

 _« Bon, ensuite, le fait que tu t'excuses tout le temps. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas de raison de culpabiliser autant ! Pour ta mère, pour ton ex, pour plein de choses. D'ailleurs, tu l'as bien vu : ton ex ne t'accuse de rien, et ta mère ne t'en a jamais voulu. Si tu me permets, ils auraient été stupides, dans le cas contraire._

 _Ton père est d'ailleurs un sacré connard. Voilà. C'est dit. »_

Gaara se mit à rire. Naruto ne mâchait jamais ses mots, et cette franchise était libératrice. Lui-même n'avait jamais osé dire ça de son père, comme si ça aurait pu lui retomber dessus. Et puis, il entendait toujours dire qu'il fallait « aimer ses parents, car ce sont nos parents »… Mais il n'en pensait pas moins, et c'était rassurant de voir qu'une personne extérieure à la situation avait le même avis sur la question. Il avait moins l'impression d'être en tort.

 _« C'est certainement pas de ta faute si ta maman est morte. Elle te l'a dit elle-même. Et puis, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, en quoi tu aurais pu être responsable ? Pareil pour ton oncle, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est pas de ta faute non plus si vous vous êtes fait agresser, toi et ton copain. C'est uniquement de la faute des types qui vous ont fait ça. Ils avaient aucune raison valable de s'en prendre à vous. En fait, rien ne justifie toutes les attaques que tu as subies. Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer bêtement de toi et de t'insulter sans raison. Moi, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de génial, avec plein de qualités, et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi. Je t'admire, tu sais._

 _Je suis sûr que non, tu ne sais pas. N'est-ce pas ? »_

« Non, c'est vrai, je ne le savais pas, » dit Gaara en se frottant le bras nerveusement.

 _« Et pourtant. Tu es courageux, même si tu prétends le contraire. Il faut du courage pour supporter tout ce que tu as supporté. Et il faut du courage pour réussir à parler de tout ça._

 _Il en faut aussi pour me supporter ! »_

« Quelle andouille ! » Fit Gaara en riant. Naruto ne pouvait décidément pas rester sérieux trop longtemps.

 _« Il t'est arrivé plein de trucs injustes, et je ne compte plus les fois où j'aurais voulu être présent physiquement à tes côtés quand tu me les as racontés. Je comprends que tu en aies eu marre. Je comprends aussi que tu aies pensé à en arriver à… A certaines extrémités. »_

Sa voix était devenue triste. Gaara baissa les yeux.

 _« Mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus envie de le faire, que tu n'aies plus envie d'appuyer sur le bouton stop, pour te citer. Moi aussi, je veux que tu vives. »_

Ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler de larmes. Il les frotta en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais autant pleuré que lors de ces derniers mois.

Et en fait, il ne le regrettait pas, car il en avait eu bien besoin.

 _« Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser du jour au lendemain de tes peurs et de ta culpabilité, c'est vrai. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Mais garde en tête que tu n'es plus tout seul. C'est fini. Tu as ton frère et ta sœur, et tu as plein d'amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles, tu sais ? »_

Hinata lui en avait demandé directement quelques jours plus tôt. Elle voulait savoir si son boulot d'été se passait bien. Gaara avait été content de recevoir son message.

Naruto lui avait bien sûr envoyé quelques messages aussi, mais il avait arrêté d'un seul coup. Probablement quand il avait reçu les cassettes.

 _« Et puis tu as moi. Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je t'en fais la promesse. Je te montrerai des exercices de relaxation pour tes angoisses, je sais que ça m'aide un peu quand j'ai trop de choses à évacuer ; mais sur toi, je pense que ça marchera encore mieux. Je t'aiderai à trouver un psy aussi, si jamais c'est ce qu'il te faut. Parce qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles je suis pas qualifié, mais mon rôle c'est aussi de te rediriger vers les gens qui pourront t'aider quand moi, je ne le peux pas. »_

Il avait l'air déterminé, et il y avait beaucoup de sincérité dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que Gaara avait pu faire pour mériter un ami aussi dévoué ?

 _« Il me faudrait à peu près autant de cassettes que toi si je voulais répondre à tout ce que tu as pu dire. Mais on a tout le temps devant nous pour ça, et il est temps pour moi d'aller à l'essentiel, et de passer au sujet pour lequel j'ai vraiment fait cette cassette._

 _Car il reste encore un truc qu'on n'a pas encore abordé. J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je parle. »_

Gaara respira un bon coup. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre la suite.

 _« Je vais être honnête : j'ai rien compris à ma vie quand tu m'as annoncé que tu étais amoureux de moi ! »_

Il s'était mis à rire, mais ce n'était pas moqueur. Ce n'était même pas nerveux.

 _« Je veux dire, je venais de recevoir une boîte mystérieuse avec des cassettes dedans – d'ailleurs, j'étais trop content d'avoir l'occasion de ressortir mon walkman ! J'ai tellement de bons souvenirs avec ce truc, du coup merci ! La prochaine fois, on fera des compilations de chansons, comme quand j'étais plus jeune ! Maintenant que je l'ai dépoussiéré, j'ai pas envie de le reperdre au fin fond de mes affaires !_

… _Désolé, je blablate encore. »_

Il était vraiment adorable. Gaara retrouva le sourire.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

 _« Donc, oui, je disais, je venais de recevoir de mystérieuses cassettes, sans savoir de qui ça venait, parce que Monsieur n'avait même pas mis son adresse. »_

Il avait pris un ton taquin. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que Gaara ait eue, mais il n'avait pas voulu que Naruto sache tout de suite que le paquet venait de lui. Il voulait qu'il le découvre en écoutant les cassettes, pour être sûr qu'il écouterait au moins le début.

 _« Et je découvre que ça vient de toi, qui n'es pas vraiment réputé pour être bavard ? Et en plus tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? »_

Il rit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, on sentait quand même une petite pointe de nervosité.

 _« Je crois que je suis passé par toutes les émotions possibles le long des cassettes : la joie, la tristesse, la colère, la peur, le dégoût – le dégoût, c'est pour ton père, hein ! »_

Gaara ricana, il avait bien compris. Naruto avait vraisemblablement eu peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers, sans doute parce que ça lui arrivait bien plus souvent que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

 _« Je suis vraiment content que tu les aies faites. Ça ne pouvait que te faire du bien de vider ton sac. Et je suis super flatté que tu m'aies choisi, moi. Merci encore de m'avoir accordé autant de confiance._

 _Et merci tout court pour m'avoir raconté tout ça. Pas seulement ton passé, mais aussi tous ces événements qu'on a en commun, de ton point de vue à toi. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu mieux te comprendre et mieux te connaître. »_

Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur de savoir que ses cassettes avaient eu l'effet escompté de ce côté-là aussi.

 _« Et surtout, ça m'a permis de réfléchir plus amplement à notre amitié et ce qu'elle signifiait pour moi._

 _Tu disais sur la face A de cette cassette que tu avais peur que notre amitié change et que rien ne soit plus pareil. Je vais peut-être paraître encore trop rentre-dedans, mais… Bien sûr qu'elle va changer ! A quoi tu t'attendais en me confiant des trucs aussi personnels ? »_

Il ne disait pas cela de façon agressive ou condescendante, il lui rappelait simplement des faits.

 _« On a passé une espèce de cap, au niveau de la confiance qu'on s'accorde l'un à l'autre ; moi je trouve ça hyper positif ! »_

Il avait l'air surexcité, c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Gaara sourit, mais un peu tristement.

 _« Et rentre-toi bien ça dans ton petit crâne têtu : pas question pour moi de mettre fin à notre amitié ! Ni maintenant, ni plus tard ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu me fasses un truc ignoble pour que je ne veuille plus te parler, et je ne crois pas que tu en sois capable. Même si tu prends un air grognon et misanthrope et agacé par tout et n'importe quoi, moi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bon et de généreux. Je suis fier de t'avoir pour ami. »_

« Pour ami, » répéta Gaara. C'était ce à quoi il s'attendait, alors il n'était pas déçu. Mais il avait tout de même un pincement au cœur. Cependant, il était rassuré de savoir que Naruto ne le rejetait pas et qu'il voulait lui aussi maintenir leur amitié. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

 _« Je voudrais que tu te voies comme moi je te vois : quelqu'un d'intelligent, sensible et à l'écoute des gens. Tu as dit à un moment que tu ne savais pas quoi répondre à Temari quand elle te demandait pourquoi on était amis, parce qu'on est très différents. Moi je trouve plutôt qu'on est complémentaires : je parle beaucoup et je comble tes silences dans la conversation, mais toi, tu écoutes tout ce que je dis et tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour répondre. Je suis très spontané et impulsif, et toi tu me canalises et me rappelles quand je dépasse les limites. Je t'oblige à voir un peu de monde quand tu commences à vouloir t'enfermer, et tu m'apprends à apprécier les moments calmes, sans personne autour. »_

Gaara soupira de nouveau, les émotions devenant encore une fois un peu trop fortes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on fasse son éloge, et cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il voulait y croire, et en même temps, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était bien de lui dont Naruto parlait.

 _« Je sais que tu n'attendais pas de réponse de ma part au sujet de tes sentiments pour moi, mais je veux quand même t'en fournir une. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Tu as un peu perturbé ma vision des choses sur certains trucs. »_

Gaara fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? » Murmura-t-il. Un espoir commençait à naître malgré lui, et il ne voulait pas l'autoriser à trop grandir.

 _« Tu as parlé d'œillères à plusieurs reprises, j'ai bien l'impression que j'en ai aussi. Je suis passé à côté de beaucoup de choses concernant mes amitiés, et pas seulement la nôtre. Comme si je les prenais trop pour acquises et que je restais bloqué sur une vision que j'ai de mes proches, et qui ne bougerait plus par la suite. Ce qui me donne l'impression d'avoir loupé plein de trucs._

 _Et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir loupé vraiment beaucoup avec toi._

 _Je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu allais mal, et je te demande pardon. »_

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » répondit Gaara.

 _« Je sais que tu as sûrement tout fait pour que ça ne se voie pas, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Je n'ai pas envie que ça en soit une._

 _Quand tu as parlé de la tentative de suicide que tu avais voulu faire, et qu'en plus j'ai fini par comprendre que ça t'avait de nouveau traversé l'esprit ces derniers mois, j'ai été terrifié. Parce que ça voulait dire que j'aurais pu te perdre._

 _Et ça, c'était pas possible. »_

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Gaara se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

 _« Ça a été très dur de t'entendre en parler, je ne te le cache pas. Vraiment très dur. Une partie de moi aurait voulu ne jamais l'entendre, mais d'un autre côté, j'imagine bien que c'était nécessaire, que tu avais besoin d'en parler. »_

« Oui… » Lâcha Gaara dans un souffle.

 _« Et finalement, pour moi aussi, c'était nécessaire. Ça a été comme une claque pour me ramener à la réalité, et me faire réaliser que tout pouvait s'arrêter brusquement. J'ai honte d'avoir eu besoin d'entendre un proche me dire qu'il avait pensé à mourir pour en prendre conscience… Je suis désolé. »_

« C'est moi qui le suis, » dit Gaara, avant de réaliser que Naruto l'aurait sûrement réprimandé, parce qu'il s'excusait encore une fois.

 _« J'ai eu un déclic, moi aussi. J'ai commencé à voir notre relation autrement. J'ai toujours vu notre amitié comme différente. Avec les autres, ça s'est construit assez vite, et les liens se consolidaient presque tout seuls. Mais avec toi, j'ai dû apprendre à prendre mon temps, à être patient et plus posé. C'est pas quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire !_

 _Mais ça en a toujours valu la peine. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un que je voulais connaître plus. Et même si tu m'as parfois – souvent – donné du fil à retordre, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir décidé de t'embêter au resto U et à la bibliothèque, de t'avoir traîné à des pique-niques et des fêtes du Nouvel An. »_

Et Gaara ne regrettait pas ces moments une seule seconde non plus.

 _« Ton amitié m'a toujours été précieuse. De ça, j'ai toujours été sûr, et c'est encore le cas. Je regrette d'ailleurs de ne pas te l'avoir dit assez._

 _Et quand je suis arrivé à la fin des cassettes, j'ai eu le besoin de remettre tout ça en perspective. »_

Comment ça ? La tête lui tournait de nouveau.

 _« Imaginer que j'aurais pu te perdre me rend malade. C'est pareil pour mes autres amis, pour ma famille, mon père, bien évidemment._

 _Mais avec toi, il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à mes autres amis. Sans doute lié au fait que je vois notre amitié comme à part, avec un lien plus profond. Comme un meilleur ami. C'est ce que je me suis dit._

 _Sauf que ça ne collait pas tout à fait. Il manquait quelque chose. »_

Gaara se redressa subitement. Il lui était à présent impossible d'empêcher l'espoir de grandir.

 _« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question, parce que je ne voulais pas te donner une réponse précipitée, qui nous ferait du mal inutilement._

 _J'ai aussi pensé à un lien plus fraternel. C'est un truc qui m'a souvent manqué, de ne pas avoir de frère ou de sœur. J'ai souvent jalousé mes amis qui en avaient, toi inclus ! »_

L'angoisse de Gaara était telle qu'il fit à peine attention à la boutade de Naruto.

 _« Mais ça non plus, ça ne m'allait pas. Et au final, je me suis rendu compte qu'inconsciemment, je n'envisageais pas autre chose, parce que ce 'autre chose', je suis habitué à ne jamais l'envisager. Je suis un mec, je suis toujours sorti qu'avec des filles, j'ai jamais envisagé que ça puisse un jour changer._

 _Alors j'ai changé de tactique. Au lieu de me demander pour quelles raisons c'était pas possible de l'envisager, je me suis demandé pour quelles raisons ça serait possible._

 _Tu vas trouver ce que je vais dire complètement idiot, probablement parce que ça l'est. Mais en fait, j'ai fini par me demander ce qui se passerait si tu revoyais ton ex. Te moque pas, j'ai déjà honte de moi, mais ça m'a rendu un peu jaloux, parce que je me suis dit que si vous vous remettiez ensemble pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir loupé le coche, et je le voulais pas. »_

« C'est pas vrai… » C'était à peine s'il pensait à respirer, et son cœur battait si fort que c'en était presque douloureux.

 _« Je sais, c'est complètement débile, parce que si vous vous revoyez, ce sera pour pouvoir mettre ce qui s'est passé au lycée derrière vous, mais je me suis dit, et si, et si, on sait jamais, et… Et voilà._

 _Enfin bon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Quand j'ai fini par admettre à moi-même cet état de fait, c'est comme si tout avait fait sens d'un coup. Si je vois notre amitié comme si spéciale, c'est parce qu'elle l'est, mais aussi parce que je ne te vois pas comme un simple ami uniquement, et… Et je suis sacrément nul quand il s'agit de parler de ce que je ressens… Rah !_

 _Je pense pas être homo, je crois que je suis même pas bi, ou pan, ou je sais pas, j'y ai pas réfléchi et en fait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, je m'en fiche, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Pour l'instant, ce qui m'importe, c'est toi._

 _Toi, et uniquement toi. »_

Gaara mit la cassette en pause. Il essayait de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ?

« Je dois être en train de rêver… » Il hésitait à se pincer le bras pour être sûr.

 _« Je sais pas quand ça a commencé. Peut-être que c'était là depuis longtemps, peut-être que c'est pour ça que je me suis senti mal à l'aise quand j'ai embrassé Sakura, comme si j'étais en train de faire une erreur. Peut-être aussi que c'est pour ça que je tenais tellement à te voir aussi souvent ces derniers temps, que je pensais tout le temps à toi, que j'ai le cœur qui a eu un raté quand j'ai compris que c'était toi l'auteur des cassettes. Je sais pas. Et au final, on s'en fiche. Ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que je tiens à toi bien plus que ce que je croyais. Je t'aime beaucoup. Enormément. Punaise ! »_

Naruto soupirait, excédé par son incapacité à s'exprimer comme il le voulait.

 _« M'en veux pas, j'ai vraiment jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses._

 _Enfin voilà, c'est dit. Ou presque. Mais je sais pas comment rendre ça plus… Plus… Officiel, concret, je sais pas, je suis encore en train de me laisser dépasser et de perdre mes mots._

 _Gaara, est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »_

Gaara se mit à rire, et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Mais il ne les arrêta pas, car c'était des larmes de joie.

C'était infiniment mieux qu'un rêve : c'était la réalité. Naruto venait bel et bien de lui dire qu'il voulait être avec lui, Gaara n'en revenait pas.

 _« Je me sens parfaitement stupide à poser cette question. Surtout que je sais que tu es amoureux de moi, mais j'ai quand même peur que tu répondes non. Tu serais bien fichu d'avoir peur que ce ne soit pas vrai, ou qu'il vaut mieux pas parce que tu as tellement peu d'estime de toi que tu penses que ça ne marchera pas, ou que je ne peux pas vouloir être avec toi, ou je ne sais quoi._

 _Tu me fais pas ça, hein ? »_

« Oh que non, promis… »

 _« Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnera pas aussi bien que ce qu'on pensait, peut-être que ça ne durera pas éternellement, mais on ne peut pas le savoir. Moi, je veux essayer. Si tu es d'accord. Parce que je tiens à toi, et j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi, comme on dit. Peu importe la longueur de ce chemin, je profiterai de chaque mètre parcouru avec toi, si tu veux bien que je marche à tes côtés. »_

Gaara se sentait comme sur un nuage.

 _« Si on m'avait dit un jour que je ferais une déclaration d'amour sur une cassette audio… Au moins, on aura été originaux ! »_

Ça oui, Gaara ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

 _« Si tu me permets la métaphore_ _…_ _On va pouvoir presser le bouton lecture et laisser défiler la bande pour voir où ça nous mènera. Ça te va ? »_

« Plus que jamais. »

 _« Je crois que j'ai à peu près fini. On aura encore beaucoup de choses à se dire, toi et moi. Mais cette fois, on va essayer de se les dire en face à face, ou au moins de vive voix, d'accord ?_

 _Enfin, je sais que tu n'aimes pas appeler, alors… Tu peux commencer par un 'oui' ou 'non' par message à ma demande ? Et après on avisera ? »_

« Je peux bien faire ça, oui ! »

 _« Bon. Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Désolé si j'ai été maladroit dans mes mots, ça me ressemblerait bien. Mais les sentiments sont bien là, eux. Ça, je te le promets. J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu ne m'as jamais autant manqué. Prends bien soin de toi._

 _A très vite, Gaara. »_

La cassette se termina sur ces mots prononcés avec une tendresse que Gaara n'avait encore jamais entendue dans la voix de Naruto.

Gaara se souvint de la feuille qui se trouvait également dans l'enveloppe. Il l'attrapa et la déplia ; c'était un dessin fait par Naruto. Un portrait de Gaara, qui regardait de face, et dont le visage arborait un sourire plus radieux que jamais. A côté du dessin se trouvait un mot de Naruto :

 _« N'oublie jamais que tu as le droit au bonheur. J'espère pouvoir te faire sourire ainsi et te voir heureux, car alors je le serai aussi. »_

Gaara ne put rien fait d'autre que d'éclater en sanglots. Temari et Kankuro l'entendirent et se précipitèrent dans sa chambre pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

« Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? S'inquiéta Kankuro.

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? L'interrogea Temari.

\- Non… Non, rien de tout ça, articula Gaara difficilement. Au contraire… »

Un peu confus, les deux aînés se rapprochèrent de leur petit frère pour l'aider à calmer ses pleurs. Il respira profondément pour retrouver une contenance et essayer de leur répondre.

« Il y a ce garçon…

\- Le fameux Naruto ? Demanda Temari, car Gaara lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, tout en continuant de serrer le dessin de Naruto contre sa poitrine. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais… » Il était un peu embarrassé, car c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à sa fratrie sur ce genre de choses. Mais il était si heureux qu'il avait envie de le partager. « Et il vient de me répondre que c'était réciproque… »

Temari serra son petit frère contre elle. Kankuro, plus réservé, lui posa simplement la main sur l'épaule. Mais sa sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'attira dans un câlin de groupe.

Quelques mois plus tôt à peine, Gaara se serait senti étouffé par une telle proximité physique. Mais à présent, il voulait partager ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'envahissait. Car si la douleur et la tristesse pouvaient être partagées afin d'être allégées, la joie pouvait l'être aussi afin d'être décuplée.

Enfin, sa vie prenait un vrai tournant positif. En vérité, le tournant avait débuté avec sa rencontre avec Naruto, mais il avait maintenant la preuve que c'était réel, qu'il n'était pas condamné à rester seul et rejeté. De toutes parts, il recevait des preuves qu'il était aimé, par ses amis, par sa famille, et c'était le sentiment le plus plaisant et le plus rassurant qu'il ait connu.

Et pour couronner le tout… Il y avait eu cette déclaration de Naruto qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, il dit à son frère et à sa sœur qu'il les aimait. C'était la première fois. Temari lui embrassa la tempe et Kankuro passa la main dans ses cheveux.

 _Tout ira bien,_ se répéta Gaara. _Tout ira bien, maintenant…_

* * *

 **Note :** L'épilogue sera mis en ligne dès demain !


	15. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Naruto faisait les cent pas sur le quai de la gare. Le train de Gaara avait une dizaine de minutes de retard, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il était impatient, mais aussi un peu inquiet, comme lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Ce qui était un peu le cas : c'était la première fois qu'il allait revoir Gaara depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé sa propre cassette.

Il inspira un grand coup et souffla tout en continuant à arpenter le quai, sous le regard amusé de certains voyageurs.

Plus que quelques minutes.

* * *

Gaara n'entendait même plus la musique dans son casque. Son estomac était noué, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : descendre du train. Et en même temps, il en avait très peur. Naruto serait là pour l'accueillir, il l'avait promis. Ils avaient décidé de se voir le temps d'un weekend, pour avoir au moins un peu de temps seuls avant la reprise des cours et discuter tranquillement. Et surtout, pour se retrouver.

Mais, et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? Et si Naruto se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur et le rejetait ?

Non. Pas maintenant. Pas ce genre de pensées, ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait apprendre à avoir confiance. Confiance en lui, en Naruto, en eux. Il avait énormément progressé sur ce terrain, pas question de revenir en arrière.

Une voix résonna dans les haut-parleurs du train ; il était arrivé. Il prit son sac et se leva, se faufilant jusqu'aux portes. Alors que le train entrait en gare, il observa le quai qui défilait lentement sous ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas de mal à repérer Naruto. Il portait un horrible t-shirt orange, peut-être le même que le jour de leur rencontre. Il l'avait sûrement fait exprès, comme un clin d'œil.

Gaara sourit. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Le train s'arrêta.

* * *

Enfin, le grand moment était venu. Une foule de gens sortit du train alors qu'une autre essayait d'y rentrer ; les joies du trafic un vendredi soir. Naruto prit son téléphone dans le but de retrouver Gaara, mais il vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message : Gaara l'attendait près du début du train.

Il s'avança, pressant le pas à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Et enfin, il le vit.

Gaara le vit aussi. Il semblait tétanisé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Naruto lui sourit et continua d'aller vers lui, en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Gaara craqua et se précipita vers lui pour s'y jeter. Il fondit en larmes, incapable de retenir plus longtemps toutes ses émotions qui se déchaînèrent en le voyant et en le serrant contre lui. Naruto lui caressa le dos et la nuque pour le calmer, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il était là, que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Gaara se laissa bercer doucement.

Il était tellement heureux. Il était toujours plein de doutes, mais il était heureux. Car il était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, il ressentait la chaleur de son étreinte, la douceur de sa voix et la tendresse de ses paroles. Bientôt, ses pleurs cessèrent, et il continua à profiter de cet instant de bonheur parfait. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, au train qui repartait, aux voyageurs qui quittaient peu à peu le quai. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Naruto.

Naruto aussi était heureux. A l'instant même où il avait revu Gaara, il avait su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il sourit. Rien ne lui sembla plus normal et naturel que d'avoir Gaara dans ses bras, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau et de la caresser.

Alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte pour plonger son regard dans le sien, rien ne lui sembla plus normal et naturel que de lui dire « Je t'aime. »

Gaara lui offrit un sourire rayonnant de joie. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha vers lui, mais il hésitait encore. Naruto se rapprocha, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Certes, leur vie de couple connaîtrait des difficultés. Bien sûr, ils devraient parfois réconforter l'autre sur ses insécurités, ou bien faire avec leurs différences de caractère. Ils devraient aussi supporter une société qui avance trop lentement, qui lutterait contre leur droit de s'aimer librement, d'être un couple parmi tant d'autres.

Mais ils surmonteraient ces épreuves. Ils étaient bien entourés : ils avaient leurs amis, Naruto avait son père, Gaara avait son frère et sa sœur. Ils ne seraient pas seuls.

Et surtout, ils s'aimaient. Ils se protégeraient et prendraient soin l'un de l'autre. Ils se chériraient, et personne ne pourrait jamais les en empêcher, car cet amour qu'ils partageaient les rendraient plus forts.

Oui, ils seraient heureux.

Ils mirent fin à leur baiser. A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur le quai de la gare, ainsi qu'un agent qui repartait vers le hall et qui passa devant eux en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent ; tout se passerait bien.

Naruto prit timidement la main de Gaara. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et eut un nouvel instant d'hésitation, mais il le balaya rapidement et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Naruto. Rien n'était plus rassurant que de sentir sa main dans la sienne.

Il était temps d'y aller. Ils avancèrent.

Ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Remerciements**_

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini... Ça fait à peu près un an que j'ai commencé la rédaction de cette fanfiction, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle s'achève ! C'est un peu mon gros bébé, c'est la première fois que je m'implique autant dans une fic, que je la finis, et surtout que j'en suis assez satisfaite pour la montrer à quelqu'un d'autre que ma copine XD Du coup c'est avec un peu d'émotion que je vais cocher la case "Complete" sur les paramètres x)

Je remercie donc ma chérie, qui m'a grondée jusqu'à ce que je me décide à publier (je sais que tu finiras par relire la fic et que tu tomberas sur ce petit mot, jtm) (d'ailleurs son pseudo ici c'est Phloeme hihi)

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui se sont intéressées à mon histoire, qui l'ont lue, qui l'ont commentée, ponctuellement ou très régulièrement. Merci pour vos encouragements, vos critiques, vos petits mots, ça m'a fait plaisir et beaucoup motivée !

Je sais pas encore ce que j'écrirai ensuite. J'avais éventuellement dans l'idée de faire des petits one-shots dans l'univers de _Press Play_ mais je suis pas encore sûre x) Autrement, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de projet pour l'instant. On verra selon l'inspiration x)

Merci encore une fois à toutes et à tous, et peut-être à une prochaine fois !

\- Nore


End file.
